Lonely Boy
by gooseles
Summary: Brucas...Brooke Davis is a shallow soap opera star who gets a dose of reality when a relationship and her career go sour. When Brooke reads a poem left on her website from a young man known only as Lonely Boy, she becomes enthralled. How far will she go
1. Luke's Guiding Light

Lucas Scott struggled to open his eyes, which were heavy from the medicated induced sleep various doctors and nurses had been pumping into his veins. It had only been a few days since he had regained consciousness, a scary situation that had been touch and go for a few days.

He barely had a recollection of the accident that had caused it all. He had been home on college break from Wake Forest. It was the last week and he was on his way to pick his mother up from work with his uncle Keith. One moment all was right with the world and they were laughing and talking about Luke's impending basketball game. The next there was a loud crash and a scream and the shattering of glass. Lucas had woken up days later, brought back from the brink of death twice with several electric shocks to his heart. He opened his eyes and the doctors smiled and his mother wept. All was okay. That was until Lucas tried to move his lower body.

He shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed, which he was confined to. That was the worst part for him, the awful feeling of being trapped. There was a slight tingling in his legs but his back, bottom, and feet were completely numb. He looked around the dark hospital room that was filled with beautiful flowers from friends, relatives, and various other well wishers. There were balloons and cards and stuffed animals as well. It was a sweet and thoughtful gesture meant to raise his spirits and speed along his physical recovery but for Lucas, the sight along with the smell of the flowers, was enough to make him literally sick to his stomach.

Lucas tried to move but it was quite impossible when the lower half of his body was refusing to cooperate. He'd give anything to toss and turn like a normal person but his tall, slender frame would have none of it. Mentally, he willed himself to sleep, his only form of escape from what was a new and harsh reality. He had just reached that middle passageway of being half awake, half into a restless slumber, when the door opened. The room was rather dark so the light from the hallway hurt his eyes.

"Luke" a soft voice whispered. "Honey, are you sleeping"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore", he answered, his voice drenched with bitterness and sarcasm.

"Oh honey, it's so dreary in here. How can you sit in the dark?" his mother Karen Rowe asked as she opened the shades. "You know, it's not good for you to sit around all mopey like this."

"Well, Mom, in case you didn't notice, being partially paralyzed isn't too good for me either."

Karen bit her lip and tried to ignore the comment. The doctor said mood swings would be normal. Instead, she pulled up a chair next to the bed. She reached in a bag and pulled out a card that bore dozens of signatures and even more recovery wishes.

Lucas stared down blankly at it.

"Miss you, dude""Luke, get better soon""We need you back""Can't crush Duke without you".

"They're from the team. Your coach sent them over. Wasn't that nice"

Lucas shrugged and looked at all the other stuff he had received.

"It's all the same, Mom."

His voice was flat and emotionless.

Karen sat not quite knowing what to do. She had never seen her son like that in all his 21 years. He had always been vivacious and energetic, always the "glass is half full as opposed to half empty" sort of child. Now he was bruised and broken, crumpled in a mobile bed, no one quite knowing if or when he'd be able to get up. It killed her as it would any mother. Just one look at the blank yet pain filled glint in her son's eyes and it broke Karen's heart. Clearing her throat, she reached into the bag she had brought and pulled out the newspaper. She turned to the Sports section.

"Let's see, last year LeBron James was first among the rookies in points and assists per game followed by Carmello Anthony. This year he is third in the league and…"

Lucas rolled his eyes. He knew she meant well but the last thing on his mind were the latest NBA stats.

"When did you become a big basketball fan?" he mumbled.

"Lucas, I know it's important to you so I try to keep up."

"Well, it's not important anymore. In case you didn't realize, I have more pressing issues to think about."

Karen looked at her only child with sad eyes and right away Lucas felt guilty. He knew it was hard on her. He heard her muffled cries late at night when she thought he was sleeping.

"Mom, look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you", he apologized.

"I know. Listen, Luke, some of the guys have asked about maybe coming to visit you…"

"Mom…"

"Lucas, they are your friends. They're really concerned. Everyone is. Maybe...maybe it would do you good to see them, maybe..."

"No, Mom! I know what you're getting at and the answer is still no"

"Lu..."

"Why can't you understand" he started in frustration as he stared up at the ceiling. "It's too soon, Mom. Everyone would mean well but they would just come here with pity in their eyes...I don't want people feeling sorry for me! Besides, when I look at them, it only reminds me of the accident...and the person I was before that."

Karen sighed as she stroked her son's hand.

"Okay. It was just an idea. It's okay...don't get upset, it's gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, honey, you don't have to apologize, okay? But I think there is one person here you might want to see."

Lucas felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Mom, I told you, no visitors."

The door crept open and a head peered in through the side.

"Not even me" the voice asked.

An immediate grin spread out upon Luke's face.

"Hales" he exclaimed.

His best friend since childhood and now sister in law, thanks to her marriage to his younger brother, Nathan, returned his smile then leapt happily onto the bed beside him.

"What's up, Buddy" she asked, using the pet name they had called each other since they were little kids.

Karen smiled. She hadn't seen Lucas happy in so long and she knew if one person could cheer him up, it would be Haley. They had met years ago in elementary school, befriending each other at the monkey bars during recess. The friendship had lasted throughout the years and when Lucas finally developed a relationship with the father and brother he had spent his life estranged from, something unexpected had happened. Nathan and Haley had fallen in love and the Scott brothers plus one, had become Tree Hill North Carolina's most infamous inseparable trio. Karen, sensing her presence was no longer needed kissed both her son and the young woman she had come to love as a daughter as she left them alone to talk.

"Did you bring me a present"

"I thought you were tired of presents."

"Yeah the ones that suck like flowers and these stupid ass balloons flying everywhere."

"Maybe I did bring you something and I actually think you might like this one. I'm sure if you see another stuffed bear, you'll puke!"

Lucas laughed out loud. Haley always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and feeling but most importantly, she always knew exactly how to make him feel better. Taking the gift, Lucas carefully unwrapped the package to find a beautiful porcelain frame with a photo of Nathan and Haley's two year old daughter, Brittany inside. Tears clouded Luke's eyes.

"You know, Britt misses her uncle."

"And her uncle misses her", Lucas commented softly.

The mood was heavy and Haley felt her own tears forming.

"Enough of this mushy crap", she said. "Let's watch some TV."

Lucas scowled as Haley flipped through channels. Finding a mutual enjoyable show to watch had never been one of the strong points of the friendship.

"It's no use, Hales. Nothing is ever on this time in the afternoon."

Haley grinned devilishly and put her arm around her brother in law.

"What are you talking about? The best show in the world is on right now."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost afraid to ask...what is it"

Her brown eyes sparkled.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Hales…"

"What? I just don't want you getting all pissed and snatching the remote…"

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna get up and chase you around. Hales, I have to use a bedpan for God's sakes."

She made a face, then playfully smacked him. Although he was telling the truth, he was teasing her.

"Luke, that's so not funny! Anyway, my favorite soap is on…Guiding Light."

Lucas groaned and leaned back into the pillow. Soap operas! He knew for sure there was no way he could win the battle over the remote. As he looked at the screen, his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Before they both knew it, he was fast asleep.


	2. Half A Man

It was television or stare at the walls but nothing lately seemed to hold Luke's attention for long and this day had been no exception. His thoughts wandered to his glory days on the court. He and Nathan had been stand out players for the Tree Hill High School Ravens and had gone on to college on partial athletic scholarships. Nathan, after marrying and impregnating Haley, had dropped out and instead gone to work at their father's local dealership. The expectations of a Scott NBA destiny now lay solely on Luke's young shoulders. He had gone on to Wake Forest University where he had been selected the team MVP his freshman and sophomore years.

He loved that feeling. Running down the court, expertly dribbling the ball, sinking three point shots from 20 feet away, having the crowd scream his name. Oh how he loved that game. He loved to play. He could almost feel the thrill as his teammates and the fans cheered him on from the stands. A small smile crept to his lips but whenever the memories of the good times would resurface, his mind would begin to replay the accident. The bright light…the sounds. It was like being trapped in one endless nightmare except he was awake...and the bad dream was very real.

Cranky and weary of channel surfing, Lucas exhaled a frustrated breath. Nothing was on TV again except the stupid soap operas. God, he heated daytime television. He looked up and actually recognized characters from Guiding Light that Haley had made him watch a few days prior. He didn't understand how someone as intelligent as Haley could become so engrossed and addicted to such cheesy, mindless garbage.

Lucas hated the fact that it was on in his room but there was one sobering fact. It had actually help put him to sleep last time so he decided to give it another shot. Two characters were getting hot and heavy, slobbering all over each other as they danced to background jazz music. The scene was corny and predictable but Lucas couldn't peel his eyes away. Could it actually be somewhat entertaining? He rolled his eyes and dismissed the thought, chalking it up to the fact that it had been a while since he had gotten any. As he watched the actors roll around in bed, suddenly the thought hit him. Would he ever be able to have sex again?

A frustrated tear threatened but he refused to let it fall. His right index finger searched for the "off" button but something caught his eye. It was a scene where they were apparently getting ready for a wedding. The "bride" was dressed in a flowing white gown and veil. Her dark hair had been put up and there was a twinkle in her light eyes. She was pretty but what amazed Lucas was when she began to speak. It was the sexiest voice he'd ever heard. A soft little husky whisper type deal. He simply couldn't stop watching her.

Lucas was so into the show that he didn't even notice his brother walk in the room. Tall and strikingly handsome with black hair and sparkling blue eyes, the brothers were by no means identical but both were good looking, inheriting their solid features from their playboy father, Dan Scott.

"Dude, is that the Guiding Light?" Nathan frowned.

"I don't know", Lucas lied.

"Bro, I know you're depressed but soap operas? That's just gay."

"Hey, at least I didn't know the name of it."

"Yeah? Well you can think Haley's brainwashing for that", Nathan chuckled. "Know what Britt's first word was? Not Mama or Da Da but Reva. She actually said Reva from that blonde haired chick on the show."

Lucas smiled at the mention of his little niece.

"Well at least they have hot babes on here. That can be our manly excuse for watching."

"Good looking out, bro", Nathan grinned as he slapped hands with his little brother. "Besides, I really need another reason to watch other than trying to figure out if Harley really killed Phillip. Then again, that Phillip…dude, I'm not sure I'm completely convinced he's dead."

Lucas looked at his baby brother in shock.

"Dude, I can't feel my legs...that's my excuse. Sounds like you can't feel your balls. Now what's your excuse? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Told you, Hales makes me watch. Anyway", he said, desperately trying to change the subject. "How are you feeling, man? Better?"

"I'd feel a hell of a lot better if I wasn't here. And I'd feel better if I could actually walk…"

"They say it's only temporary, right?"

"Yeah", Lucas sighed.

"You'll be alright, dude. You'll walk again."

"Hope so", Lucas nodded.

"I know so. Anyway, your mom asked me to drop this off here for you", Nathan said, handing Lucas his laptop computer. "You left it at Keith's house."

"Why didn't Keith just bring it?"

"I don't know. I…"

Lucas could tell Nathan was stalling.

"What is it, man? Just tell me the truth…"

"Your mom won't let him come here."

Lucas sighed and punched at the side of his bed. Keith was one of the closest people Lucas had in his life. He had always been there for him and Lucas not so secretly hoped that one day Keith and his mother would eventually tie the knot. Now the stupid wreck had shattered any hopes of that dream.

Keith Scott wasn't what you would call an alcoholic but he had been known to tie on a few too many every now and then. Before going to get Karen from the café she owned, Lucas and Keith had had dinner at a local pizzeria. Keith had been thinking about asking Karen to marry him and it was a subject he had nervously discussed with Lucas. They both had a beer or two with the meal but Keith was by no means drunk when they left the restaurant and he slipped behind the wheel.

Still in the ER that night, his blood alcohol level had tested one point under the legal limit. Had Keith been declared legally drunk, a bad situation would have gotten a whole lot worse. It didn't matter though. Karen had been furious all the same.

"Nate, can you just tell him to drop by and see me?"

"Man, I don't know. Your mom…"

"Dude, I'm 21, not two. Come on. What she's doing is not fair. She's totally cool with Dan coming here to see me and if you ask me, he's done a whole lot worse to us over the years. She should just cut him a little slack."

"Alright", Nathan conceded with a sigh. "I'll talk to him."

"Thanks."

Nathan looked back at the TV where the soap was still playing.

"Dude, why the hell are we still watching this crap? Isn't Sports Center or something else on? Anything. Hell, I'd take those freaking Teletubbies that Britt loves so much right about now."

"What do you think about that girl right there?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Who, Savannah?"

"Okay, if Savannah is the bride. I don't know, dipshit. It's not like I have this on TiVo like you do obviously."

"Whatever", Nathan grumbled. "I told you, Hales makes me watch. Anyway, that's Savannah Spaulding."

"She's hot, man."

"Hell yeah she is. Why do you think I watch? I mean, besides because Haley makes me."

"This is stupid", Lucas shook his head. "I'm stuck in this dumb hospital, in this dumb room, in this dumb bed…hell, I can't even move my legs yet I'm watching some crappy soap opera obsessing over some chick."

"Don't feel bad, dude. During the late 90's, I totally went through the Melissa Joan Hart phase."

"Melissa Joan Hart?"

"What? Sabrina the Teenage Witch was fine", Nathan shrugged.

"Nate, be serious."

"I am", he said, opening up the laptop and logging on. "Look, I just googled the character and look…her real name is Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Davis?"

Nathan typed in a few keys.

"Here is her official fan club and…"

"Official fan club?" Lucas scoffed, reaching over and shutting the laptop. "Dude, what am I, a 12 year old girl? Look, I just said she's pretty, okay? I don't need to search the Net for her whole life story."

"Alright. No need to get all defensive. Anyway, the laptop is here, you know the chick's name and you can think your younger brother later for supplying you with some pretty good jerking off material", Nathan joked.

Lucas looked away as his brother kept talking. They had grown close over the years and just like everyone else, Lucas knew Nathan meant well. But he didn't understand. No one did. The doctors kept going on and about "temporary" and "partial" paraplegia but the truth was, Lucas could not move and could barely feel anything from the waist down. Jerking off was the last thing on his mind. All he wanted was to know everything was going to be okay. He wanted to be a whole man again. He wanted his life back. He wanted to be normal.


	3. It Must Be So

The grand opening of the newly revamped club Studio 54 was the premiere event in New York City. The red carpet had been rolled out and limos lined surrounding blocks for miles. The most recognizable movie stars, television stars, musicians and athletes were all on hand much to the delight of the rabid paparazzi. A white convertible stretch pulled up and the crowd gasped with oohs and aahs as daytime's hottest soap vixen since Susan Lucci, stepped out.

Her dark hair had been pulled up and back into a neat swept ponytail while her carefully applied makeup was dark and edgy. She smiled for the cameras and twirled for the photographers to expose her new outfit, tight fitting black pants and a fitted matching shirt with a daring, plunging neckline that exposed the top of a sexy, lace bra. Strappy heeled shoes, a trendy but small handbag and diamonds as far as the eye could see, made for the perfect accessories.

"Brooke!"

"Look this way!"

"Miss Davis, to your left!"

"On your right, Brooke!"

"Over here!"

Working the makeshift runway like a true diva, she delivered a variety of sexy poses, catering to the press. She loved them and they loved her, although not as much as the camera did. Her image in a lens was nothing short of breathtaking and she knew it.

"Brooke, what are you wearing?"

"Dolce and Gabbanna, of course", she winked.

As usual, she was flanked by her entourage and after a few minutes, they were escorted behind the velvet rope of the private entrance and once inside, after exchanging greetings and friendly kisses with Usher, Ashton Kutcher and Lindsey Lohan, the party took their seats in the VIP lounge. The freshest and finest imported wines and bottled water, along with a round of Apple Martinis, Brooke's favorite, awaited their table.

"Remind me again why I'm the personal assistant of a soap queen? Oh yeah…the VIP treatment fit for a queen", Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's assistant and best friend laughed.

Brooke took in the sights around her. She lived for moments like those. What was better than the attention and adoration of the world? What was better than being young, rich and beautiful? What was better than being the hottest soap diva in town?

For Brooke, not only was it a good life but one she had rather become accustomed to. The only daughter of a former state supreme court judge and an advertising executive mother, Brooke had grown up in a sprawling mansion in the lavish resort community known as the Hamptons, located on Eastern Long Island. She began her early years attending the best private schools in the state but her stunning good looks eventually led to a child modeling career. She had the best tutors in the country as modeling turned to acting. At 21, she had just celebrated her first year on the long running CBS soap, Guiding Light as the beautiful bad girl turned good, Savannah Spaulding.

Magazine covers, movie offers, and whispers of an Emmy nomination were just Brooke's way of life. She enjoyed living in the penthouse of an apartment on Manhattan's East Side with her manager turned boyfriend, Felix Domingo. She was self centered and shallow, fickle and a bit demanding but she being one of the most popular actresses of her day certainly allowed that behavior. Deep down inside her was a heart of gold but the polite, kind and sensitive Brooke had long disappeared ever since a certain manager had come into her life. Felix had convinced her that she was the best…the prettiest, the sexiest, the most talented actress around. Her future was as big and bright as could be. There was no time for "middle men" and the "little people" in between.

She was a diva to say the least. She didn't like for fans to look her in the eye, she had insisted on an upgrade for her private dressing room, a surplus of fresh ice cold Diet Pepsi was a must and God forbid the wrath anyone would endure if they dare parked in her space on the CBS lot.

Studio 54, the blatant star power and what it all meant was right up Brooke's alley. She danced and drank for almost an hour, loving the attention until she realized a certain prominent member from her posse was missing.

"Felix, where the hell are you?" she pouted into her cell phone.

"Outside", he grumbled.

"Why?"

"Why? Because you left me as soon as we got out of the limo and the idiot bouncer wouldn't let me in."

She rolled her eyes and closed the compact flip phone as she made her way to the front entrance. Before she arrived outside, there was Felix making his way in. Hands on hips, she was ready to let him have it until she noticed who he was talking to. The two men chattered and laughed like old drinking buddies, the interaction finally subsiding when the other man handed Felix his business card.

"Oh my God", she squealed as Felix walked over to her. "Do you know who you were talking to? Do you know who that was?"

"Quentin Tarrantino", Felix shrugged, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Yeah, Quent and I go way back."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do. He's about to start production on this new movie and guess what? He wants Brooke Davis as his star."

Brooke could barely contain her excitement, jumping up and down as she showered her lover with kisses.

"Me? Tarrantino wants me? Oh my God! I can see it now! Move over, Uma Thurman! I will totally own Kill Bill Volume IV, or whatever hell the number they're on right now. Anyway, this is gonna be great!"

"What did I tell you?" he grinned. "I told you, you're a star, baby. You've just got to trust me. As long as we stick together, I could take your career to the moon. You'll be bigger than Cameron Diaz, Halle Berry and Angelina Jolie put together!"

Brooke looked at him and she could almost taste the sweetness of her sure and impending success. Her friends and parents and especially Peyton hadn't been exactly thrilled when he had appeared in her life but with his guidance and connections, he had made her the star she was.

"I love you, babe", she grinned.

"Right back at'cha", he winked. "And Tarrantino is just the beginning. From there epics and romances, dinner on Martin Scorcesse's yacht, walking the red carpet to accept your Oscar. I'm telling you, Brooke. It's going down. This Guiding Light deal is just a stepping stone for greatness. Soon, even that will be all behind us."

"Soon? How soon?" Brooke asked, with a disturbed wrinkle in her brow.

"Who knows? It might be sooner than later if those assholes over at CBS don't cough up that raise we asked for. You are the hottest soap diva now! Susan Lucci? Old news! Vanessa Marcil? Can you say has been? The new name in town is Brooke Davis and baby you're here to stay. The sky is the limit."

She gave him a small smile. Moving forward had always been part of the game plan but for Brooke there was nothing more important than remaining a working actress. Besides, she loved being a soap opera princess. Guiding Light had been her favorite show growing up and it was a dream come true to be on it. After only a year she wasn't quite so sure that she was in a position to be making salary demands but Felix had assured her. She smiled and relaxed. After all, she'd had the same reservations about dressing room upgrades and parking spaces and he had worked all that out in the end. The studio was practically eating out of her hand.

Brooke grinned. She was a star. It had been her destiny since birth. Was it just a coincidence the significant increase in the show's ratings since she had joined? She thought not. Savannah Spaulding was the hottest thing to hit daytime TV since Luke and Laura. After all the positive publicity and viewers she brought in, hell, the network owed her. If not, she was prepared to walk. Screw the contract. It would all be alright. She knew it in her heart. After all, if Felix told her, then it must be so.


	4. Slim To None

"Mr. Scott, you didn't eat your jello", the nurse scolded, hands on her hips.

"Oh. Is that what that was supposed to be?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a comedian", she instructed. "You have to eat dear in order to regain your strength. The stronger your body becomes…"

Lucas glanced over at the clock. It was already after three. He knew there was no use in arguing with the nurse from hell, especially if he wanted her to leave.

"Okay, okay", he said scooping up a few spoonfuls of the green jello and shoving them into his mouth. "See? All better. I'm eating now. Are you happy?"

"Delighted", she smiled, satisfied. "Now if there is anything else I can do for you…"

Luke's eyes looked over again at the clock. 3:11. Damn, he had to get her out of there.

"No, I'm fine. Actually, I'm feeling kind of tired so if you don't mind…"

"No problem", she smiled. "I'll see you after your nap."

She shut the door on her way and out and he breathed a sigh of relief as he reached over for the remote. He quickly turned the channel to the Guiding Light, which of course, was already in progress. Lucas would never admit it, but he had become hooked on that show. At first it was because he had taking a liking to the character of Savannah Spaulding but in watching her, he was now addicted to the soap. Like Nathan, he was wondering who exactly had killed Phillip and if he was even dead. He shook his head. He couldn't believe life had come down to a cheesy daytime soap being the highlight of his day. But unfortunately, it was.

He watched the show, paying extra attention in any of Savannah's scenes. There was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. No, she wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever seen or even the best actress but there was something mildly intriguing about her. Lucas decided that it was her eyes. They were certainly her best feature. And her voice. The voice was definitely sexy.

After the show, he found himself in the throes of his usual boredom. He would have given anything to be able to physically get up out of that bed and walk but he knew that was an impossible wish. It was dreadfully obvious he wasn't going anywhere for a while so instead he reached for his laptop. Scouring the Internet, he searched for scores and the latest dish on his favorite NBA and college teams. What normally interested and excited him, now just made him feel depressed. It was one more painful reminder of what he once was and what he possibly would never be again.

Lucas shut the laptop and cursed out loud. Damn, he wanted out of that bed. The four walls were closing in and he was developing a nasty case of cabin fever. Of course there was one option. With help from the nurses, his battered body could be loaded into a wheelchair and he'd have the joyous pleasure of being wheeled around his floor and the surrounding wings. Never fucking mind, he thought. He'd rather die than have to get in that thing.

Instead, he logged on again. He read weather reports and the latest news but even that was boring. Sighing, he went back to Google and typed the name, Brooke Davis. The search engine immediately flashed well over two hundred thousand results for her. He noticed the first one was for her official site. Lucas clicked the link and was surprised to her a sound byte of Brooke welcoming visitors to the site. That breathy, throaty voice instantly brought a smile to his face.

Off the homepage was the link to her biography. It listed the usual stats…full name, hometown, height and weight, favorite color and food, blah, blah, blah. Lucas read on, wanting to learn more about the young actress who had captivated his mind for almost a week. Although her beauty was sophisticated, it was surprising to learn that Brooke was the same age as himself, only 21. She had grown up on Long Island in New York and had begun modeling at an early age. After several stints in the theatre and a few recurring roles on various television programs, her big break had come with the breakout role of sexy Savannah Spaulding on the Guiding Light.

Lucas went to the gallery section. There were hundreds of pictures of her onset, on screen, at events and from her portfolio. She was, without a doubt, gorgeous and that all American dimpled smile was present in every photograph but there was something else. Behind the bright eyes and beaming grin there seemed to be a hint of uncertainty…sadness even. Lucas wondered if it had anything to do with that tall, dark, flashy guy that was always on her arm in the pictures of parties. His name was Felix Domingo and he was listed as her manager and "friend" but by looks alone, it was quite easy to tell that there was more between them.

Lucas couldn't stop reading or looking at her pictures. It was out of character for him but it was like he had to know everything about her. Even when he had read every single word on her official site, he began to surf the other results. It was enough occupy his time for hours. Still he couldn't help but feel silly, just like he did when watching the soap opera. He constantly had one eye on the door just waiting for one of the nurses or doctors, his mother, Haley, Dan, or worse, Nathan, to walk in. It was one thing to know all her stats and professional standings but Lucas was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he knew what kind of car Brooke drove, what her favorite restaurant was, and that she'd grown up with a pet Cocker Spaniel named Trixie. On one hand Lucas felt ridiculously disgusted with himself for being so..."juvenile" but on the other hand, it was fun. Fun, a word that had been lacking in his life as of late.

Staring one last time at her picture, he thought long and hard. Was she really like her character? What was the deal with her manager? How come she looked sad in her pictures despite the million dollar smile? Taking a deep breath, Lucas realized he was seriously losing it. She was just a girl. Just another actress on the television screen. It was stupid anyway and she was probably just another shallow, self absorbed star. Besides, it wasn't like they would ever meet anyway. She was a famous celebrity and he was a paralyzed patient stuck in a crummy hospital room. The likeliness of them ever meeting stood about the same chance as a full physical recovery for him…slim to none.


	5. Thank Felix For That One

Brooke sang along to the new Missy Elliott CD. It hadn't even been released yet but the sample track had been given to her ahead of time at a party by Missy herself. A perk that came along with being a huge celebrity. Another perk was the VIP parking space that bore her name, courtesy of Felix's clout with the studio execs. Brooke was in a good mood but it soon faded as she made her way into the CBS lot and saw that someone had the nerve to park in her space. She was furious. What moron couldn't read her name written in huge block letters underneath the word "Reserved"? Whoever it was, she was going to have their ass when she got inside. She was the star of the show and having to park four lanes away from the entrance was simply unacceptable. If an ice cold Diet Pepsi and the bouquet of fresh violets she had requested weren't in her private dressing room, she was going to throw a major hissy fit.

Not even bothering to show her pass, she breezed through the security check point and into her dressing room. To her horror, it was already being occupied by two other actors. Brooke was furious as she dug her phone out of her bag and frantically reached out to Felix.

"Well, if it isn't my million dollar baby", he laughed. "What's up?"

"Felix, where the hell are you?"

"Getting a massage. What's going on, doll? You sound upset."

"Damn right, I'm upset. No, I'm mad. Screw that! I'm pissed off! I am at the highest level of pistivity there is, if pistivity is even a word, but anyway, you get my point!"

"Brooke, calm down. Talk to me."

"First of all, someone had the nerve to park in my reserved space. Second, my dressing room, my beloved, spacious and supposedly private dressing room is now being occupied by not one but two other actors. Felix…"

"Unacceptable. Relax, babe. I'll be down as soon as possible."

"Fine, but what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Nothing. If that stupid show can't respect it's biggest star enough to honor the provisions amended to the contract, then you're just gonna go on strike."

"Strike?"

"Hell yeah. You have one of the biggest storylines on that show right now. Like they could film around Savannah Spaulding and the wedding? Trust me, Brooke. Besides, what are they going to do, fire you?"

Brooke hung up the phone and nervously chewed on her lip. Felix was right. It was probably just some misunderstanding. After all, she was the star of the show. Still the parking space and the dressing room seemed too much of a coincidence. And she couldn't help but notice the blatant stares and hushed whispers from the other actors and crew as they passed by her. Rolling her eyes, Brooke stood her ground. As always, Felix would make it all better.

Two hours, several arguments and a steadfast refusal to meet an appointment in hair and make up, later, Felix Domingo, finally arrived. Brooke was on edge, livid and nervous while Felix was cool as a cucumber, sporting designer sunshades and tailored white pants with a black silk shirt that would have made the 1970's John Travolta green with envy.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded in an angry whisper.

"Told you, I was getting a massage. Plus, you know I hate coming downtown in the middle of the day."

"Felix!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your thongs in a bunch. Just follow me and let me take care of it all."

Felix dragged her by the hand to the office of the executive producer. Ignoring the protests of the secretary, the two barged in to the private office.

"Miss Davis, what a surprise. You and Mr. Domingo in my office when you should be downstairs on set doing what we pay you to do."

"Michelle, Michelle, Michelle", Felix cooed, suavely removing his shades. "What's the deal, baby girl? Following the advice of her manager, me of course, Miss Davis will not be returning to the set until a few issues are cleared up."

"Is that so?"

"It is. Number one, the whole point of having a reserved parking space is so no one else will park there. That was not the case this morning, which left my client quite upset but not half as upset as she was upon discovering other actors sharing her private dressing room. Now what's the deal?"

"Mr. Domingo, Miss Davis no longer has a private dressing area or reserved parking space."

"Excuse me? That's in her contract and…"

"Mr. Domingo, the contract that you had nulled and voided in an attempt to draft a completely new contract with a specific list of demands."

"And…"

"After much ado and discussion, we at Guiding Light, CBS, as well as Proctor and Gamble have decided not to accept these new terms or the new contract. Not only it is null and void, but so is the previous one with all of your extravagant, difficult and down right ridiculous demands."

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes we can and it's done. Here is a copy of the new contract, the original one", Michelle said, handing the document to an open mouthed Felix and Brooke.

"This is crazy", Brooke whined. "No dressing room, no parking space, less pay…"

"Now, if there is nothing further, I will get back to my work. Miss Davis, I suggest you do the same."

"Oh you will be hearing from our legal counsel", Felix threatened.

"If that's a battle you choose to start, Mr. Domingo."

"Then Brooke quits. That's right."

"Miss Davis?" Michelle questioned.

"I…"

"Your little soap dish cannot possibly survive without Savannah", Felix smirked.

"You are right about that, Mr. Domingo…"

Felix winked at Brooke.

"…However, the show can and will go on, if necessary, without Brooke Davis. The role could be recast by end of the week."

"No way! You can't replace me!" Brooke yelled.

"Miss Davis, it happens everyday. That's the beauty of soaps. We can age a character ten years overnight, bring anyone back from the dead and by the way, no one is irreplaceable except maybe Susan Lucci and sweetheart, you're no Susan Lucci."

A fuming Brooke looked up to Felix for support. He was defeated and he knew it. His constant list of demands and diva like behavior had finally taken its toll. Fixing the collar of his shirt, he put his sunglasses back on and flashed his cockiest grin.

"Congratulations, Michelle. You won the battle but the war is far from over. Trust me."

He grabbed Brooke's hands and they exited the office.

"What the hell was that?" she argued as soon as they were alone in the elevator.

"Don't worry, toots. Just politics and technicalities. I'll take care of it, I always do. In the meantime, get beautiful for the cameras and I'll have this worked out by the day's end."

Rolling her eyes but realizing there were no other options, Brooke trudged off to hair and make up like a spoiled child that had just been punished. She plopped down in the chair. A few minutes later, the stylist arrived.

"Hey! What are you doing? What the hell is that?"

Brooke was horrified at the dark circles being drawn under her eyes and the bandages being put over her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Davis. It's in the script. Haven't you read it yet?"

"Give me that", Brooke snorted, yanking the paper's from the woman's hand.

She could barely believe her eyes. It was the ultimate slap in the face. The most detrimental, solitary act that could happen to any soap actor or actress. The dreaded last move before the final step of being written off a show completely. Brooke was mortified. Savannah Spaulding had lapsed into a coma.


	6. Win A Date With Brooke Davis

Peyton took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door. For a second she debated with herself whether or not she should even go in but the better part of her conscious quickly won over. It wasn't like she had a choice. She was Brooke's hired personal assistant so technically it was her job. More than that, she was Brooke's best friend so that made it her duty. Sighing again, she knocked twice.

"Nobody's home", came the desperate moan from inside.

Peyton stifled her laughter. Oh boy. The drama was about to start.

"Brooke, of course you're there. Come on. Open up the door. It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Me. Peyton Sawyer. Your best friend of ten years. Your personal errand girl paid to make sure your dry cleaning gets picked up, you get to all your appointments on time and of course the fun stuff like shopping for your tampons and birth control."

"Oh…you", Brooke huffed as she opened the door.

Brooke Davis, the glamour queen, wore no make up to conceal her red and puffy eyes, had her hair piled up in the messiest bun ever, and wore pajamas three sizes too big. Peyton had to let out a little chuckle when she saw the Cookie Monster bedroom shoes on Brooke's feet. No wonder the girl worked on a soap opera, she was the most dramatic person Peyton had ever met.

"Brooke, you look like hell."

"Well, considering my life is over…"

"Oh Brooke, your life is not over. You're just in a coma. Actually Savannah is in a coma. Anyway, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is. Pey, don't you know anything? Soap opera comas are the kiss of death, I tell you."

"Come on. It's a soap. Characters lapse into comas all the time. They have long lost evil twins. They go over cliffs and waterfalls only to return unscathed months later. Brooke, I think you'll be alright. Besides, if, and that's a very big if, you get permanently killed off the soap, who cares? You still have that Tarrantino movie, don't you?"

Brooke shot Peyton a pouty but mean look.

"No."

"No? Dude, what happened? I thought you were gonna be starring in Kill Bill, Volume 20 or something."

"Unfortunately P. Sawyer, you won't be seeing me in Kill Bill anything anytime soon but if you want to catch Kill Felix, Volume 1, I strongly suggest you stick around until the jerk gets home."

Peyton rolled her eyes. They had all tried to warn her about the fast talking, quick charming, slick as grease manager.

"What did Felix do now?"

"This is all his fault. He was the one who demanded a fifty grand an episode pay hike. In fact, it was his idea to demand everything. God, he's such a little diva. Now thanks to him, poor Savannah is connected to a feeding tube not to mention the vultures are literally lining up outside the studios just waiting for them to recast my role."

"Brooke, I…look, you know we're best friends and I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"So we can be honest with each other, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay", Peyton breathed. "And I'm not defending Felix because I think he's a sleazy, mooching, world class jerk and it was me who first told you never to trust a guy with a name like Felix Domingo. I mean, who the hell names their kid that? How gross! It sounds so…so porn star…"

"Pey!"

"Oh yeah. What was I saying again? Oh yeah. Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings but have you sat back and thought that all this might not be entirely Felix's fault?"

"Oh Peyton, don't blame yourself", Brooke said with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Peyton laughed out loud.

"Brooke, are you kidding me? Of course I don't blame myself. I blame you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Felix isn't the best influence but you're a big girl and you know better. Guiding Light has been on for like 312 years and has some of the biggest daytime stars ever on it, yet you've been apart of the cast for only a year but you walk around the set like you own it. Kim Zimmer plays Reva Shayne, the biggest and greatest soap diva ever doesn't even have her own spot and you do? Come on, now. And growing up with you, you've always been sweet and slightly humble and when you first started out, I remember you were so nice to the fans and the crew and even the janitors but the more Felix became a part of your life, well, the meaner you got."

"I resent that, P. Sawyer", Brooke sulked. "I…I am not mean."

"What about the time you made the director cry? Or that night at the seafood restaurant when that little kid came up and asked for your autograph and you asked her if she'd like a crab leg up her ass?"

"I was eating", Brooke whined defensively.

"You were being bitchy. Hell, you're not even that nice to me anymore. You're always barking orders, nothing is ever right or good enough and the only time you're ever pleasant to your co workers is when Entertainment Tonight is around."

"But Felix…"

"Brooke, you're a beautiful girl and a talented actress but Felix has put you up on this unattainable, non existent pedestal and he made you think you're better than you are. Girl, you have to do something or this guy is going to ruin your career before it even starts."

Peyton was expecting an argument or even to be kicked out but instead Brooke just played with the eyes of her Cookie Monster slippers.

"That's not all he did", she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't lose my job at Guiding Light because I'm going broke."

"That's impossible. Brooke, you're overreacting. You're not broke."

"Well, I certainly don't have the money I thought I did. Know why? It seems the human stain disguised as my manager and boyfriend has been helping himself to 40 percent of my earnings. Not too mention all of his 'investments' on my behalf, his gambling debts I had no idea existed, and a staff of shady accountants."

"What a cad!"

"Pey, no one says 'cad' anymore."

"Okay. Jerk? Gigolo? Moocher? Liar? Is asshole good enough?"

"I'll take all of the above" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Yelling at him seems like a good start. He just keeps saying it's not a big deal and that everything is going to be fine. I'm not so sure. Instead, Felix has me going to the Jive records party, he wants me to go to 54 every night this week and he keeps scheduling all these dumb publicity events with the fans. Says I have to stay in the public eye when all I really want to do is curl up on this couch and eat Hagen Daaz until my brain explodes."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. Gosh, I don't know what to tell you. Let's just wait it out a few days and see what happens and stuff."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What else can we do?"

"But he's got to chill with the publicity stunts. I mean, 'Win A Date With Brooke Davis'? Who the hell are you, Tad Hamilton? Can we say overkill?"

"'Win A Date With Brooke Davis?' Pey, what are you talking about?"

"You don't know? It's on your official site. Write a poem and the best one wins a date with your favorite soap star. I thought you knew. I thought you saw it by now."

Brooke hadn't seen it. She fell back on the couch and buried her face into a pillow. It was official. When she saw Felix, she was going to kill him.


	7. And The Winner Is

Lucas skimmed Brooke's site and was surprised to see that she had made a new comment. As always, they were quick and filled with light, fluffy subject matter. Lucas wondered if it was Brooke even writing or if it was just some webmaster or hired hand. Lucas was interested in the new shoes she had purchased from Saks or any of the other superficial stuff she seemed to love to talk about. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know the important stuff. He wanted to know the real Brooke Davis.

"Who died?"

Lucas looked up in time to see his father, Dan, waltzing through the door.

"That's a nice comment to make to someone in the hospital", Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, son but aren't the flowers a little…excessive and slightly feminine?"

"People are just trying to be nice. Besides, Mom would have a fit if I threw them out."

"Ah, Karen Rowe, the Mary Poppins of Tree Hill."

"Watch it", Lucas half heartedly mumbled. "So, what are you doing here, man?"

"I came here to get a break from Deb's nagging first and foremost and to see you, too."

"Thanks", Luke rolled his eyes.

"So what do you say, son? Let's get out of here for a while."

Lucas eyed his father.

"Dude, are you blind? Where am I going? I can't even feel my toes."

"Wah, wah, quit your whining crybaby. We can get the wheelchair in here and help you in and…"

"What? Go wheeling from one end of the hall to the next? Gee, sounds like fun Dan but I'll have to pass on this one."

"Fine. Stay here and feel sorry for yourself all you want."

"I plan to."

"At least tell me you're glued to that stupid laptop for a good reason. I hope you're keeping up on scores and stats."

If he only knew.

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing? Every time I call or come over, you're on that thing."

"I am surfing for gay midget porn, it is my newest obsession, you know", Lucas teased.

"Very funny. My son is a comedian. Anyway, you should be searching sites for information on the Wheelchair Olympics. They have basketball tourneys and…"

Lucky for Dan Lucas couldn't move his leg or else the younger man would surely have shoved a foot up his Old Man's ass. Some people just didn't know when to quit.

"Dan! Damn, I'm not doing any Wheelchair Olympics, alright? Look, just give it up. Nathan dropped out and now I'm a crip so you can give up any hope of having a future NBA star in the family. Sorry to disappoint you."

"You're not disappointing me, son. I think you're disappointing yourself", Dan smirked as only he could. "And don't count out your Old Man's dream just yet."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't know if you know it or not, but that Brittany has a hell of a jump shot."

"Britt?"

"Yes. You should see her. She loves the game so Haley, by the way, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, bought her one of those cheap, plastic Fisher Price things. No grandchild of mine. So I took the liberty of buying her a baby Defender."

"A Defender?"

"Regulation sized back board, heavy support pole, adjustable system for maximum performance custom made."

"Dan! Those hoops cost over three grand!"

"So? Money is no object."

"But Britt is two years old!"

"They're never too young to start. Besides, it builds character and discipline. Idle hands are the Devil's work."

"And you happen to be an expert on the Devils' work", Lucas shook his head.

Poor Brittany. Deep down Dan meant well and in his own Dan Scott way loved his sons and granddaughter. Lucas just prayed Nathan and Haley were strong enough to protect little Brittany from too much of her grandfather's influence.

Lucas tried to tune out the noise as Dan went on and on about everything from basketball to his dealership to his latest argument with Deb. He was pretending to listen, nodding ever so often as if he were truly paying attention but his real focus was on the laptop screen. Glancing at it, he saw something that nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. Luke's hands became weak and a high pitched but muffled cry emitted from his mouth.

"Luke, son, are you okay?" Dan shouted as he rushed over to him. "What happened? Are you in pain? Do you need the doctor?"

"No, no, I'm fine, man...sorry. I…um..."

"Let me guess, what happened on the Internet?"

"Internet?" Lucas tried to play it off. "What are you talking about? I…I just had an arm spasm, that's all."

"Arm spasm?" Dan questioned with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, arm spasm. Yeah, that's it."

"I see", Dan smirked knowingly. "Well, I will leave you and your arm spasms and gay midgets alone. Besides, I have to get home to that stuff on the kitchen table your step mother likes to call dinner."

Lucas grinned and waved, ecstatic when the door shut and he was finally alone. His hands were shaking so badly he didn't know what to do. There on Brooke Davis' official board was the untitled poem Lucas had written weeks before, on display for the entire world to see.

It was stupid really. He didn't even know why he had done it. Win A Date With Brooke Davis was the gimmick but what really interested Lucas was the poetry writing. He loved to read and was a big fan of all sorts of literature. He had enjoyed reading poetry all his life but that was his first time actually trying to write it. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think someone would even see it, much less post it and declare him the winner. Luke's words, the poem he had made up in a matter of minutes, had made him the winner of a date with Savannah Spaulding.

_Trapped, and frightened I feel so alone,_

_Tired and cranky, I yearn for home._

_So many things to say, better off unsaid, _

_Many tears threaten, but they've long ago been shed._

_I look through the computer screen and see a frightened little girl, _

_Sad and confused, discarded by the world._

_I feel what she is feeling and I envision what she sees, _

_Even more disturbing, the window is a mirror…the girl is as lonely as me._

_I am that lost soul, that stolen innocence they write about. You are the girl and I am the boy in the poem._

Lucas cringed as he read it. It had seemed so much better when he first composed the words, now that any and everybody could read it, critique it, and dissect it, now it just seemed...corny. Lucas rolled his eyes and cursed to himself. His cheeks burned a deep crimson and he felt like the whole world would know he was the mystery author even though he had used the screen man "Lonely Boy". Even then, he felt dumb. How stupid did that sound? But at least it would serve his purpose and protect his identity. Biting his lip, he quickly shut down the laptop. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't really wanted a date with Brooke Davis and never thought he would win one. And he certainly wasn't going in his condition. He didn't know what he had hoped to accomplish, but whatever it was, he wished he'd never wrote that stupid poem.


	8. The Mystery Shall Remain A Mystery

Peyton didn't even bother to wait to be invited in. As soon as Brooke opened the door, the tall blonde burst through it, arms flailing as she was furious.

"Where is that slime bucket?" she demanded.

"You mean, Felix?"

"Who else?" Peyton huffed.

"Would it be impolite of me to wish that he's floating face down in the Hudson right about now? If so, I have no idea where he is and I really don't care as long as he's not here. What did he do now?"

"He came by pissing and moaning about being overworked, of all things, and asked for my help. Like a dumb ass, I agreed to help out with some of the stuff on your site. Now, with all the publicity in the world riding on this, I cannot locate your mystery date."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She was still pissed about Felix's scheme.

"Good. I didn't want to go anyway."

"That's not the point. You kind of have to, thanks to Felix, just like I kind of have to find the guy…and I can't. It's like he doesn't exist. He signed up with fake contact info and he won't respond to any e-mails we send him. And his name? Well, it's kind of hard scouring the country looking for someone with the first name, Deez, and the last name, Nuts. How clever, huh?"

"Oh, it's just as well. Like I said, I wasn't exactly thrilled about going anyway. And if it falls through, then it serves Felix right for even thinking of the harebrained scheme in the first place."

"Screw Felix but Brooke this will hurt you as well. This damned thing has been pretty pumped up. Just like that stupid Tad Hamilton movie, everyone wants to see the beautiful actress with the mystery guy. If it falls through, it won't look good for you."

"What else is new?" Brooke shrugged. "Story of my pathetic life as of late. I don't think career and image wise, it could get any worse. You know I overheard some of the writers discussing having my 'evil twin' come and pull Savannah's life support plug. How fabulous is that? They're not even going to kill me off gracefully."

"It'll be okay", Peyton sighed. "You worry too much. I worry too much. Felix doesn't worry enough or think, unfortunately. Anyway, I've got to get out of here."

"Off to find Deez Nuts?" Brooke smirked.

"Oh yeah", Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it. Oh and by the way, have you been on the site lately?"

"Lately?" Brooke scoffed. "Try never."

"You mean, you've never been on your own website?"

"No. Who has time for that anyway? Besides, I already know my own favorite color and food."

"Image, image, image. I thought we working on the new and improved nice Miss Brooke Davis."

"Sorry", Brooke shrugged. "Slip of the tongue, force of habit."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, instead of pacing around and worrying about your character's possible tragic demise, why don't you check out the sight? I have to admit, Deez Nuts wrote a nice poem. You should check it out."

"Peyton, I don't even know how to turn that stupid machine on", Brooke lied.

"Here, let me help you…"

With a few clicks, the computer was up and running. Rats, Brooke thought. She was running out of excuses.

"Have fun. Now please excuse me while I try and solve this world crisis."

"You are most definitely the Secretary of my State", Brooke winked.

"And don't you forget it. By the way, if you see Felix's sorry ass, tell him I am going to absolutely snatch him out of his crusty little socks the next time I see him", Peyton yelled back as she was leaving.

Brooke smiled and waved as she took a seat in front of the computer. She began surfing her own site, some of her prettier modeling photos actually brought a smile to her face. Normally it would be one hell of an ego booster but Felix on her nerves, a job in jeopardy and Savannah still on the respirator, had taken its toll on Brooke and her usually cheery moods. As much as she loved looking at and talking about herself, she was still down in the dumps.

After browsing for a while, she found herself at the dreaded contest portion. Yuck, she thought as she clicked on Lonely Boy's poem. It was short, just a few simple words that he had rhymed together but it unexpectedly touched her in a way. Brooke was taken aback. It was weird. It was intriguing. Was he actually talking to her? Obviously the meaning was much deeper than it appeared to be.

Who was Lonely Boy? Where did he come from? What did his words mean? And why had he written a poem for her contest yet entered false information so that he couldn't be contacted. If his ploy was to get her attention, he had succeeded but why had he entered the contest in the first place.

"Forget it, Davis", Brooke said to herself out loud. "This is so stupid. Be glad we can't find Lonely Boy or Deez Nuts or whatever the hell he's calling himself. He's a probably a psycho, stalker, serial killer, with dead animal carcasses stuffed underneath the boards in his floor."

Lonely Boy may very well have been all those things but Brooke was still curious. She wanted to know something…anything. Contemplating what to do next, she began typing on the keys.

_Dear Fans, _

_Thank you so, so much for your lovely interest in my site and in the poetry contest. All of you were fantastic but there could only be one winner and that of course, was Lonely Boy. Unfortunately, Lonely Boy, has yet to claim his prize…me. So if you're out there, please contact the webmaster or respond to our e-mails so we can congratulate you on a job well done._

_Until next time…_

_Brookie_

Brooke entered the message, then signed off, not quite sure why she had done it. Maybe a little personal touch would convince the mystery writer to come forward. As sad as it was, what else did she have to look forward to? The lying, stealing boyfriend and manager who was slowly but surely ruining her life and career? Or the job where she got to lie motionless on a bed for a few minutes everyday, all the while contending with everyone's whispering and gossiping about her?

Maybe Lonely Boy was right. Maybe he was seeing something no one else did. Regardless, she was intrigued and his words had somehow gotten to her. She wasn't all that keen about going on a publicity induced date with a total stranger, Brooke just wanted to know about the person who had seemed to peg her so well with just a few lines.


	9. Lonely Girl

Lucas sat up in bed staring at the screen of his laptop. His heart pounded inside his chest. So the contest really was legit. That was apparent due to the numerous e-mails he had received from a woman named, Peyton Sawyer, who claimed to be Brooke Davis' assistant. And as if that information wasn't astounding and convincing enough, there in plain English letters was an actual message from Brooke herself posted on the website. She was talking to him. Brooke Davis was actually talking to him, Lucas Eugene Scott. Only she didn't know he was Lucas Eugene Scott…to her, he was nothing more than a mere pseudonym. To her, he was Lonely Boy. But nevertheless, she was still talking to him.

Lucas sighed. It was exciting, he could admit that. On the other hand, it was weird. She was famous. She was the beautiful face on a television screen. A celebrity crush fantasy. None of it was supposed to be real. It was just a stupid poem he had thought up in less than ten minutes. They were just words. She wasn't supposed to write him back. And they damn sure weren't supposed to meet.

Taking another deep breath, he hit the "reply" button to Peyton's latest e-mail.

_Dear Peyton, Glad you and Brooke liked my poem but the truth is, I didn't put much thought into it. I never thought the contest was real and I certainly never expected to win. I appreciate everything but if you don't mind, I'm gonna have to pass on the whole date thing. Thanks a lot and sorry I wasted your time._

He sent it before he could chicken out, or worse, write something stupid. It was just a few stupid words, right? They'd have to drop it and pick another "winner". Then life would somehow return to normal, or whatever normal was for him. Staring at the page with his e-mail account, he went to log off when the prompter flashed alerting him that he had mail. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. Damn, she's quick, he thought. Peyton Sawyer had responded almost immediately.

_Lonely Boy, just got your e-mail. Thanks for finally getting back to me but I was rather disappointed in your response. Your poem was really cool and the webmaster, myself, as well as Brooke Davis really liked it. Yours was the best and the winner's prize was a date with Brooke. Maybe you are nervous or shy but I assure you Miss Davis loves all her fans and has been looking forward to meeting you the writer. If there is something I can do to change your mind or make you more comfortable, then please let me know._

Peyton was persistent, Lucas had to give her that much. But why? World peace wasn't depending on his date with Brooke Davis. Why did the people from her camp care so much? Besides, he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't even get out of bed.

_Sorry Peyton but my mind is made up. This just isn't something I really want to do. I have my reasons but I'm sure there are hundreds of other people who would give anything to meet Brooke Davis. I guess I'm just not one of them. Again, sorry for any confusion or problems I have caused._

Peyton cursed out loud as she read Lonely Boy's latest reply. What a headache! What was the big deal already? He'd said it himself. How many fans out there that were just dying to meet Brooke. And how many stars actually would agree to such a thing, even though Felix and Peyton had practically had to hold a gun to Brooke's head to convince her to play along. Still, this guy, this mysterious fan wanted no part of the hoopla that followed. Peyton couldn't much blame him but he had entered the contest of his own free will knowing what would happen if he won. Now he had won and had zero interest in the prize. In addition to more questionable publicity for Brooke, it only made Peyton's job that much harder. Deciding not to delay the inevitable, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, it's me, Pey."

"Hey. What's going on? You sound bummed."

"I just wanted to let you know that guy, Lonely Boy or whatever from the site contest, well, he finally wrote me back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um…he, he does not want to go. He didn't really offer up an explanation but I don't think he's budging."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, what can we do? Hunt him down and make him go? It was a stupid idea anyway and I really didn't want to go. You tried your best but if it isn't gonna happen, then it just isn't gonna happen."

"You're right", Peyton sighed. "I'll uh…I'll think of something to post on the board to try to explain all this."

"Thanks. It's cool, though. I've got bigger things to worry about besides fans who don't want to meet me. Did you see the show today?"

"Yeah", Peyton offered nervously. "Um, your heart stopped…twice."

"Tell me about it. Thank God for defibrillators, right? Anyway, Felix is supposed to take care of it. We're supposedly in negotiations now so we'll see. Either Savannah will wake up soon and live happily ever after or she'll be off to soap opera heaven."

"Okay. Um…just, try not to worry about it, okay? I know that's easier said than done and you have a lot going on but…everything is going to be okay. And whatever you need, then I'm here for you."

"I know", Brooke teased. "I kind of pay you for that."

"But even if you didn't. I mean it, Brooke."

"I know you do", she said softly.

Brooke knew exactly what Peyton meant. Through thick and thin, through the pain and the joy, Peyton Sawyer had always been there. She was the only one who could see through the flashiness and the fame down to the real Brooke. No one else had ever quite known her that way. Except for a flash of a few words submitted on her site by a stranger. Looking out the window of the apartment, Brooke stared at the bustling city and bright lights of Manhattan. She flinched in the darkness when she heard the key turn in the lock. She smelled the booze on Felix before she saw him.

"Babe", he smirked, dramatically putting a hand over his chest. "You scared me. What are you doing sitting all alone in the dark?"

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly.

"Out. Some industry party, not even a party I'd say, more like a lame get together."

Brooke nodded. She remembered a time when he would never even dream of attending events without her on his arm. In fact, if it wasn't for her success, there would have been no industry parties or "lame ass get togethers" as he now referred to them.

"Did you have a meeting with the producers today?" she inquired hopefully.

"Nah, I skipped it. They're still bullshitting on the negotiations and…"

"Felix, screw negotiations. My job, my reputation are on the line. I don't want to do this anymore. My character is in a coma and one step away from the kiss of death. Let's just drop it. I don't even care anymore about the salary increase or the stupid parking space or the dressing room."

"It'll be fine."

"Felix!"

He noticed the terse look on her face and the angry tone of her voice.

"Okay, okay. Just don't give up so easily, babe."

"I'm not giving up but I need my damned job."

"You are not going to lose your job. You think I'd let something like that happen to you?"

She turned away as he removed his shirt and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Felix…"

"Brooke, you do trust me…don't you?"

She looked into the dark pair of eyes that had charmed her so many times before. Brooke was tired. Tired of arguing. Tired of worrying. Sick and tired of being sick and tired.

"Yeah", she finally said softly, looking anywhere but his eyes. "I trust you."


	10. Something About Brooke

Keith Scott desperately fought back the bitter tears of regret. He sat in a parked vehicle around the corner watching the scene from afar. He watched as his nephew and the woman he loved more than anything helped an otherwise helpless Lucas from the handicap accessible medical van. He winced in pain or something else and it broke Keith's heart. The look on Karen and Nathan's faces, the forced smile of Haley as she held her daughter tightly. Then they all loaded into the house.

A family celebrating a bittersweet homecoming. On one hand glad and grateful that Lucas was alive and able to come home. On the other hand, the harsh reality of a once vital young man, less than half the person he used to be. In the blink of an eye, mere seconds, life had changed so quickly and so tragically. The events played over and over in Keith's mind. It was all he thought about in his waking hours and in sleep the haunting presented its form in nightmares. The sound of the crash and its the bloody aftermath. Karen had blamed him and he even blamed himself. How could he not when he had managed to walk away relatively unscathed with just a few cuts and bruises while Lucas, partially and temporarily paralyzed, had been confined to a wheelchair?

For so long he had been a part of their lives. He had been a best friend to Karen and a father to Nathan when Dan wasn't. In good times and bad, over the years they had survived because of each other. Now he was shut out. Cast away. No longer wanted. Biting his lip, he did the only thing he could…drive away. At least Lucas was alive. Keith was thankful for that but even more, he wanted him to be okay. Was he okay? Keith would never know. Karen had made it abundantly clear that he was no longer welcome. So with his heart breaking and tears spilling, he drove away, leaving his heart on their front lawn.

Getting inside the house was a struggle in itself. The doors were hardly handicap accessible. Nathan and Karen had struggled with the wheelchair and fitting it in while Luke's cheeks had burned crimson with shame and frustration. Finally he was in and the house he had grown up in, the home he was once so familiar with, seemed like that of a stranger. The hallways were too narrow and he was too clumsy with his new form of transportation to make it better. Any one of them would have gladly helped him at anytime but Lucas would have none of it. He was still a man, a human being. He had pride and as long as there was breath in his body, he'd be damned if anyone treated him like an invalid.

"Want something to eat?" Haley offered.

"I'll find something", he shrugged as he looked onto the counters.

"Easy there, tough guy", she smiled. "Let me help you."

"Haley, I'm not helpless."

"I know. No one said you were. It's just that…I don't know. I guess it could be awkward for a while and…"

"It's fine, Hales. Really. I'm fine."

Obviously he wasn't but his voice harbored a tone that warned Haley the subject was no longer up for discussion. She watched nervously as he wheeled up to the kitchen table, struggling to move a chair and fit comfortably. Finally, he got it and she tried to ignore his embarrassment as he reached across the table for the fruit dish his mother kept. He grabbed an apple and stared at it, then at the faucet, which seemed miles away.

"Lucas…"

He ignored her, putting the piece of fruit on his lap as he backed up and tried to maneuver to the sink. Just the simple task of washing off an apple proved to be a debilitating chore. Lucas was nearly breathless when he made it back to the table. He'd always loved apples sans the peeling. He could never seemed to eat them any other way. A small paring knife lay near the dish and Lucas picked it up, holding it in his right hand, with his snack in his left. It was his lower body that had been paralyzed but some of his motor skills had been affected as well. His hands shook and it was hard to maintain a grasp. He bit the inside of his lip until it was raw, concentrating with all his might to do something a five year old could. He knew Haley was standing behind him, ready to take over and help at any given second but he could not and would not allow that. It was an apple. A simple, stupid, fucking apple. Luke's hands kept shaking despite his silent willing for them to stop. Then it happened. With just the corner of skin removed, the apple went sailing out of his hands onto the floor.

"Goddammitt!"

"It's okay, Luke", Haley said, immediately morphing into "mom mode" as she went to pick it up and wash it. "I can peel it. I…"

"Never mind", he grumbled.

"Luke…"

"Hales, it's fine, okay?" he said in a voice slightly louder and angrier than he intended. "Look, I'm not that hungry anyway."

She nodded, trying to understand and sympathizing with his frustration as he awkwardly maneuvered back to his bedroom. The chair actually fit without hassle or struggle in the wider doorframe. Relieved, Lucas let it slam behind him. All he really wanted was to climb in bed, his own bed but that, yet another simple task one might take for granted, was impossible. He couldn't get in bed, not without physical help from someone. So he sat there in his chair in the middle of the quiet room and sulked.

There was a knock on the door and he cursed out loud. Dammitt, why couldn't they just leave him alone? All of them. Didn't they know their hovering and overkill of concern only made things worse? Didn't they know it only made him feel worse?

"Hey man", Nathan said quietly. "Um, just in case you need anything, Hales and I are gonna stick around for a while longer."

"I'm fine. You should go home."

"I know and we will but…Haley's hanging out with your mom and Brittany just fell asleep so we put her down and…anyway, we'll be here so just holler if you need anything, alright?"

"I'm good, bro", Lucas said. "I think I'm just gonna play a game of NBA Shootout."

Nathan's eyes brightened at the prospect of Playstation 2. He and his brother could spend hours vegged out on the couch playing games.

"That's cool. Mind if I stick around? I haven't had the pleasure of whipping your ass lately."

"Nah, I…well, if you don't mind, I'd just rather be alone."

Nathan nodded, pretending not to be hurt. It pained him to see his older brother in that position, that situation. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Lucas himself was going through. The last thing they all wanted was for him to shut them out but at the same time, he needed his space. As his family, they would have to learn to respect that.

"Okay. Um, that's cool. Like I said, we'll probably be sticking around so if you need anything…"

"Alright. Uh, we'll play later…"

"Whatever, dude. If you feel up to it. If not, we'll play another day. Besides, you need all the practice in the world to smoke out your little bro."

"Yeah right", Lucas laughed.

"Anyway…just keep playing. Maybe it'll keep you in the game until you can come back."

The words were meant to be those of encouragement but for Lucas it was as painful and annoying as nails scraping across a chalkboard.

"If I get back", he whispered. "Doctors don't think that'll happen."

"What do they know? It's not up to them, Luke. Ultimately, it's up to you, right?"

Lucas looked up at his brother's hopeful blue eyes.

"Come see me about basketball when I can hold an apple in my hand longer than two minutes."

Lucas geared up the Playstation and began to play his favorite, a game he had played so many times before, sometimes for hours on end. His hands were fine with the controllers but it wouldn't always be that way. It would come and go, the doctors said. One day he might be able to operate the controls hour after hour. The very next day, his grip might become so unsteady he could hardly hold them. Worst of all, he would never know when it was going to be a good day or a bad day. They would just happen. When they did, it was up to him to deal with it. It was part of recovery. It was part of his new way of life.

Not really interested, Lucas halfheartedly played for an hour or so. His thoughts were elsewhere, somewhere he didn't know. He just knew that he was tired of being trapped in that shell of a body. It was more than depressing. Everyone kept telling him how lucky he was just to be alive but Lucas didn't feel so lucky. What was the point? And it wasn't like he could express those thoughts to anyone else. Nathan wouldn't understand and his mother and Haley would have a fit. So he sat there staring into space, his mind jumping and running all over the place even though his legs would have no such a thing. Looking on his bed, he saw the laptop. He opened it and logged on, going to a site that had become one of his favorites.

He couldn't take his eyes off the picture. Lucas could not resist. It was like he was drawn to her, absolutely captivated and smitten by a mere image. No matter how much he fought it, it was a losing battle. What was it? What was it about her? What was it about Brooke Davis?


	11. Falling From Grace

Brooke paced the living room fuming. For the last hour or so, she had been unable to sit down or even calm down for that matter. She was furious and had been ever since the doorbell had rung. It had been a courier delivering her a certified letter from CBS studios. Although still on payroll, Brooke was placed on indefinite hiatus. Her character, Savannah Spaulding, would still be in a coma but would remain off screen.

She waited and waited for Felix to come home. He wasn't answering his cell phone, which wasn't a big surprise. It seemed like he had 101 tricks to avoid her ever since the coma fiasco. He promised he would take care of it, make things better but if anything, he had only managed to make things worse. For more than a year, she had let him make decisions regarding her career without question. She had trusted him, believed him when he said he would make her the biggest star in the world. Now she didn't know what to believe. As promised, Felix had taken her to the top but at the same time, she couldn't help but blame him for her impending downfall.

Hours later, he breezed in the apartment, shopping bag in hand, cell phone practically glued to his ear.

"Is that CBS?" Brooke demanded.

Felix shook his head no and put a finger to his lips indicating for her to quiet down. As far as Brooke was concerned, if he wasn't on the phone trying to save her job, then he didn't need to be on the phone at all. Grabbing it from him, she shut it off and chucked it hard across the room.

"Damn, girl", he said, noticing for the first time the fire in her eyes and the frown on her face. "What is your problem?"

"You're my problem, Felix! This is my problem", she said, shoving the letter in his face.

He briefly scanned the words then handed it back to her without comment.

"Well…", she folded her arms and stamped her feet impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Well what? Aren't you gonna say anything? I mean, that's the least you could do because you're damn sure not doing anything."

"Brooke…"

"Felix!"

"Damn. What do you want me to do? I'm not a miracle worker, Brooke. Now I said I'll take care of it and I will."

"When is the 'taking care of it' going to start, Felix? Maybe I'm not so sure I want your help anymore."

"Oh that's cute", he smirked. "Real nice, Brooke. You want to fire me as your manager? Go ahead then. That's fine with me. See how far you go without me. You'll come crawling back within a week."

"I doubt that."

"Then I call your bluff. Remember, I made you."

She looked at the smug son of a bitch standing before her in an expensive apartment she was paying for and he was wearing another one of those flashy, Mr. Firley type designer suits that once again, she had footed the bill for.

"No, Felix", she shook her head. "I made me. You just broke me."

With that, she huffed off to the bedroom, opening the huge walk in closet where she began throwing a variety of clothing and shoes in her luggage.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'll send for the rest of my things later."

"Brooke!"

"What, Felix? Look, this isn't working out between us, okay? Personally or professionally. I just need some time. I'll be over at Peyton's for a little while."

"Are you firing me?"

"I…I don't know. We'll talk later, okay?"

"I can't believe you", he whined. "You little ungrateful, spoiled bitch. After all I've done for you. I make you rich and famous and now you just want to leave me?"

He was practically in tears as he was watching his meal ticket prepare to walk out the door. He was anxious and whiny, his voice reaching a feverishly desperately feminine pitch as he was two steps away from literally begging her not to leave. Brooke just shook her head. She had spent so much time revering and idolizing Felix, the enigma. Now he just looked like the pathetic, lying loser that he had proven himself to be.

"Good bye, Felix", she said quietly.

"What do you mean, good bye?" he asked, blocking her exit path.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't do this. Felix, you're about to make this way harder than it has to be, trust me."

"Brooke…"

"Just let me go."

He saw that she was serious. Her mind was made up and there was no turning back. All the sweet fast talking and charming in the world wasn't going to sway her decision.

"Fine", he said. "Fine! Just go. See if I care. But you'll be back. Trust me. In a few weeks, hell in a few days you'll come crawling back begging me to take your ass back and save your sorry career. Trust me on that one."

She smirked in spite of herself and shook her head again. What blinders had she been wearing all that time. The guy was a total douche.

"I'll tell you what, Felix. Sit right here on this couch in front of the door and hold your breath and wait for me to come back, okay?"

Felix felt the sweat beading up on his forehead. He had never seen Brooke so mad or so serious. She had never talked to him like that before.

"You can't break up with me and you can't fire me. Know why? Because I'm breaking up with you. And on top of that, I quit."

"And I'm heartbroken", she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Opening the door for the final time, she placed her key on the table. She'd have her attorney give him thirty days notice to vacate the premises before she would terminate the lease. She'd crash on Peyton's couch until she could figure out something better. It would do her good to spend time with her best friend and sleeping on the streets sounded better than one more second with Felix.

"Brooke!"

"Bye, Felix", she said again as she closed the door behind her.

A minute later, just as she was disappearing into the elevator, the door to the apartment opened.

"Call me", he weakly half asked, half stated.

Sighing, Brooke wandered how she had ever let things get that far…or that bad. She had given Felix almost one hundred percent control of her career and her life. It had been good for a while. When things were good, they were great…fabulous. She was on top of the world. Now that they were bad, they were horrible. And Brooke had no one to blame but herself. She smiled bitterly as an old saying rang in her mind. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." And Brooke was tumbling uncontrollably on a downward spiral. What would suck most of all, was on her way down, seeing all the people she and Felix had stepped on to make it to the top in the first place.

Whipping out her cell, she sped dialed Peyton.

"What's up?"

"Hey P. Sawyer, it's me. You busy?"

"Not really. What's going on? You sound horrible."

"Mind if I crash on your couch? I…I just left Felix."

Peyton actually sighed with relief. At least her best friend had finally seen the light.

"Sure. No problem. The couch is yours for however long you need it, Brooke."

"Thanks, Pey. I know I can always count on you."

"Of course you can. That's what best friends are for, right? Hoes over bros, dude."

"Yeah", Brooke smiled, remembering their teenage catchphrase. "Hoes over bros."

"Well hop in a taxi and get your ass over here. It'll be fun, just like old times. We'll eat lots of junk food and do each other's hair and make up and have stupid pillow fights. It'll be one massive overgrown extended sleepover. Now, speaking of food, anything special you want to eat when you come over?"

Brooke took a deep breath as she thought long and hard about the events of the last year of her life and especially how she had acted and sometimes treated others.

"Yeah", she sighed sadly. "How about a nice big helping of crow?"


	12. A Cure For The Blues

Peyton emerged from her bedroom and sighed at the pathetic and familiar scene displayed on her living room sofa. On the television was a classic, sappy movie, this time Gone With The Wind, usually it was Casablanca. No matter the flick, one thing remained the same. Brooke Davis, glamour puss, queen of the soap divas, one of Mr. Blackwell's ten best dressed celebrities for the year and one of the named 50 Most Beautiful from People magazine, was camped out on the couch. Her hair hadn't seen a comb or brush in days, no make up hid red and puffy eyes and Peyton had the distinct feeling the flannel pajamas Brooke had been in for weeks, now would have the uncanny ability to walk by themselves.

"Brooke, this…this is ridiculous", Peyton sighed, hands on hips.

"Hello, Friend", Brooke breathed dramatically.

She was surrounded by her usual…Tortilla cheeps with cheese dip, Sour Skittles and a tub of ice cream.

"Brooke! You…dude, you look like ass."

"Really? You should smell me", she said, not smiling.

"Brooke, be serious."

"I am so I suggest you not get too close, P. Sawyer."

Peyton just shook her head.

"Man, I don't believe you. This is pathetic. I have never seen you like this before. You can't just sit around here and eat until you gain ten pounds and wallow in your self pity forever. I mean, damn! You don't do this. You don't mope. You're Brooke Davis."

"No, I am an out of work, no boyfriend having, soon to be has been soap opera star with no life and no money and when you get tired of my smelly ass crowding up your living space, I'll be forced to return to the Hamptons at the mercy of my rich mommy and daddy."

"See?" Peyton grinned. "That's why you're a daytime star. That right there. That natural drama."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be Brooke. Get up off your ass. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Do something about saving your career. Go shopping for a fabulous pair of shoes."

Brooke frowned.

"I don't know if I'm up to all that yet."

"Compromise? How about you hit the showers and wash your ass and your hair and uh…a change of clothes would be a pleasant surprise."

Brooke looked at her best friend who even though she was grinning, was deadly serious. Brooke sighed and conceded. She knew Peyton was right.

"Fine, fine. You win, Pey."

"Good. Look I have to run downtown for a bit but I expect a fresh, smiling you when I return. Need anything?"

"Besides a new man, a new job and a new life?" Brooke faked smiled.

"Brooke…"

"Just kidding. I'm fine. I don't need anything. I will see you when you get back."

Peyton nodded and a few minutes after she left, as promised, Brooke dragged herself to the bathroom. A hot shower and a change of clothes did feel good and she even felt good enough to clean up the pigsty that was building around her. But after all that, she was bored. Even TV couldn't hold her attention. Eyeing Peyton's computer, she trudged over to it and began to surf the Net. But even that was boring. Peyton had left her e-mail account open and Brooke nosily snooped through the messages. Peyton wouldn't mind. She might pretend to be mad and threaten to change all her passwords but truthfully, she and Brooke had had the same passwords for everything ever since they had known each other and the best friends had exclusive access to each other's accounts at any given time.

Brooke smiled. No e-mails from any hot guys to Peyton. Sounded like she wasn't the only one who needed to get a life, she smirked. Then she saw it. The messages sent to Lonely Boy. Biting her lip, Brooke composed a new e-mail to his address. He had no idea why she was writing him or even what she would say but her fingers began the typing before she could even get a hold of herself.

_Hey, Lonely Boy (if that's your real name) lol! Just wanted to write and let you know your poem was pretty cool. I liked it a lot and I'm sorry for whatever reason, you decided that we should not go on our "date". But just the same, thanks for checking out my site and an even bigger thanks for posting. Also, if you have any other poems or short stories or cool stuff you've written, feel free to post again or send it to my direct e-mail. I like to read and your writing was really creative. For some reason, I just can't get it out of my mind. So if you get this, I'd like to see what else you can do. I'll be waiting. –Brooke Davis_

She sent it before she could proofread or even realize what she was doing. Sighing, she stared at the screen for a bit before going over to Stella McCartney's website. Maybe Peyton was right. Maybe a little shopping would be exactly the thing she needed to get her back on track…

**MEANWHILE…**

Lucas sat propped up in bed playing a racing game Nathan had e-mailed him. There wasn't much else to do. He was bored, bored with being bored. When the prompter alerted him that he had new mail, he was hoping his brother was sending a link to another game as he had already beaten the race twice in the last hour. When he checked his messages, he could hardly believe his eyes! An e-mail, an actual real life personal e-mail sent from Brooke Davis to him. Lucas laughed in spite of himself. Maybe it was a fake, a prank. But no one knew that he was Lonely Boy or that he had even sent in the poem in the first place. No one knew he had even been on Brooke's site. And he had exchanged messages with her assistant, Peyton. The writer indeed had to be Brooke. After determining the message was in fact authentic, he silently debated whether or not to reply…

**MEANWHILE…**

Brooke had spent a record amount of money in under 15 minutes. Half the stuff, she didn't even want but bought it for the sake of buying it. Shopping could cure anything but after charging an obscene amount to her platinum Master Card, she still felt blue. Her heart skipped when she saw that she had new mail. Checking it immediately, she saw a confirmation of her latest shopping spree. But there was something else. Another message. Lonely Boy had replied.

_Brooke- (if that's your real name) I was surprised and rather pleased that you like my writings enough to put on your site and personally contact me. Thanks for the feedback and no I don't have any other stories or poems to send you. I'm not much of writer, I'm a psychology major. Lol! Anyway, thanks again. –Lonely Boy_

She thought carefully before typing her response:

_Lonely Boy- Not much of a writer, huh? Could have fooled me. How about this? Up for a challenge? Let's see, I challenge you to send me another poem. Anything. Just make something up right now. I want to see what you're made of. – Brooke_

Lucas was surprised that Brooke had responded so quickly. Didn't big stars have better things to do than exchange e-mails with fans? Then he realized that poor Savannah was still in her coma and the last few weeks, she hadn't been on the show at all. Maybe she did have some free time. Grinning slyly, he decided to indulge her. He didn't have a cool poem or short story. All he had were some cool compiled in a book from some of history's most famous and prominent people. Brooke Davis, or at least Savannah Spaulding didn't seem like the type to read Nathaniel Hawthorne's writings or President John F. Kennedy's speeches but he decided to give it a go anyway. After all, she had asked for it.

**MEANWHILE…**

Brooke waited patiently for a reply that soon came. Lonely Boy was a college student and a psychology major and obviously smart. She read his passages carefully, paying extra attention to quotes she had probably ignored in high school because they were too "lame" or "boring". Somehow the same words, presented in a different light by a different person were now…intriguing. She smiled and continued reading. She replied. Then he would. And so forth and so forth. And it went on that way for hours. She barely noticed when Peyton came home and Lucas never gave a second thought as the minutes ticked away on the clock and turned to hours. All they knew was that it was nice. Somehow, someway they had developed a real connection. And it felt good for two lonely souls.


	13. Wanting More

Peyton and Brooke were running late as usual. As they were packing up and preparing to catch a cab to an audition downtown, Brooke quickly logged on to her laptop to see if she had new mail. Sure enough there was, a few messages actually, including one from her mother and a few others from friends and even her agent. A huge grin spread across Brooke's face as she saw the message from Lonely Boy.

Enclosed was a short story. Slowly Brooke read about a young man with many thoughts, dreams, and aspirations but he was missing out on the opportunity to do things in his life. It was as if an entity of some sort was holding him back. He was confined and the name of the story was "Trapped". In a way it made no sense at all but at the same time it made all the sense in the world. Brooke leaned back totally engrossed as she read the words over and over again.

"Come on, girl, let's go!" Peyton yelled from the doorway.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, a little annoyed by the distraction.

"We're late as is, let's get a move on...what the hell are you reading anyway?"

"Nothing", she said as she grabbed her bag and began heading out.

The two friends hurried into the elevator and rushed outside where they hailed a taxi. Peyton checked her watch again. Traffic was heavy which was more than normal for rush hour in the city but she had faith the cabbie would somehow deliver them to their destination on time.

"Okay, Brooke. I give up. Dude, what the heck is going on with you? And will you wipe that stupid Kool Aid grin off your face?"

"What?"

"Girlie, fess up, what the hell is so interesting?"

"Remember Lonely Boy from my site? You know, our mysterious poet who wanted no part of mock dating a celebrity?"

"Yeah, how could I ever forget the elusive Mr. Deez Nuts?" Peyton chuckled.

"Well, one night I kind of got bored of eating myself to death and I was playing around on the computer. I went through your e-mails but there was nothing interesting there. Damn, Pey, your life sucks about as much as mine does but…"

"Brooke Davis! How many times have I told you about going through my e-mails? I swear as soon as we get home, I am so changing all my passwords."

"Yeah right. You say that every time I use your password without your knowledge or consent. Now back to what I was saying…oh yeah. Lonely Boy. Anyway, I found his e-mail address so for some crazy unknown reason, I wrote him. I guess he was online at the time because he wrote right back. Anyway, we ended up chatting on the computer like all night. He's actually pretty cool. We've been writing back and forth ever since and today he sent me this story."

"That's why you've been glued to that laptop all morning and practically every waking moment in the last week or so?"

"It's no big deal. You know how it is, sometimes people send you interesting stuff."

"I guess."

"Well, there's something about this guy. I like the way he thinks. I've gotten lots of things like letters and gifts from fans but this is the first time I've ever actually seriously wondered about the person."

"I could see that."

"Yeah...this guy seems cool. Really smart...I wonder what he's like. What he looks like..." Brooke said as she stared off in to nowhere in particular.

"He probably weighs 500 pounds, is like 40 years old, lives with his mother and spends all day sitting in her basement playing Dungeons and Dragons with the rest of his loser Trench Coat Mafia friends", Peyton joked.

"Oh that's real nice, Pey."

"What? I was kidding."

"So? You're not funny. It's not nice to make fun of overweight people and for your information, I am sure he is not 40. He's a college student, thank you very much, which probably means he lives in a dorm or an apartment and not in his mother's basement. And hel-lo! Uh, 1998 called and they want their trench coats and Dungeons and Dragons back!"

"Okay", Peyton laughed. "When did you get so sensitive all of a sudden?"

"Just don't make fun of my fans, okay?"

"Okay. I won't. I never would. It was just a stupid joke, Brooke. Don't be mad, okay? I just remember a time not so long ago when you and Felix weren't so nice to the fans who made your career. So my question is, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"That was then and this is now. I've turned over a new leaf, for your information. And I humbly and respectfully ask for immunity for all my asinine actions committed under distress due to the negative influence of 'he who cannot be named'."

"A new Brooke, huh? Okay. I can dig that. It's cool. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Just be careful, you know? Don't get too close. I mean, what do we know about this Lonely Boy kid? In all honesty, he could be anybody. I mean, that's the scary part about the Internet. You can log on and pretend to be anybody, you know? I'm sure he's a nice guy and it's harmless but don't let your guard down, Brooke."

"I won't", Brooke shrugged. "I'm fine. It's not a big deal. He's just somebody I like chatting with, you know, to pass the time away. It's cool."

Peyton nodded and smiled, accepting her best friend's answer without further prodding. Brooke, to prove a point, shut the laptop. Peyton had nothing to be worried. He was just a fan. Just some random guy to talk to. It was innocent and harmless.

Brooke stared at the script in front of her and tried to concentrate on memorizing lines she would have to learn and perform in less than an hour for some director. But she couldn't focus. Not even on work when it counted. Instead she found her mind drifting to the only thing that had made her smile in recent weeks…her Lonely Boy.

Meanwhile, 618 miles away, Brooke's newest e-buddy sat in bed feeling the same way. Feel sorry for yourself or keep extremely busy were Luke's only two choices so he chose the latter in an effort to someway maintain his sanity. The school had managed to set him up with a home study program so he could still keep up on his studies and graduate college on time. That in itself was more than enough to occupy his time but he also had his computer and with that came Brooke. They mailed each other back and forth once a day, several times a day, and sometimes every other day…whenever time permitted. A poem, a short story, or just to tell each other some random thought. For Lucas those messages were a constant, a sort of security blanket. It made him smile and gave him something to look forward to but it was still "safe".

With Brooke, this young gorgeous, famous superstar that he watched on TV weekly, Lucas could just be Lonely Boy. An interesting, mysterious talented and captivating man instead of Luke the depressed, wheelchair bound college student. For Brooke, Lonely Boy was a welcome escape from the pressures and frustrations that accompanied any career, especially one as high profile as hers and one that was seemingly on its way to becoming a highlight for VH1's Where Are They Now? special. But Brooke liked her computer chats with this man. He was intelligent and sweet and always had something good to say. She liked him, she really liked him and wanted to know more.


	14. You've Got Mail

_SoapDish: Where are you? _

_LonelyBoy: At home, how about you? _

_SoapDish: Same here. It's been a hell of a day and I'm beat. _

_LonelyBoy: Beat? How hard is it to go into work and lie in a bed for a few hours while someone films you? Lol…_

_SoapDish: Yeah, I guess that's why they pay me the big bucks, lol. I didn't mean work. I didn't go to the set today. I had a meeting with my agent._

_LonelyBoy: How did it go? Savannah gonna wake up anytime soon?_

_SoapDish: To be determined. I know about as much as you. Anyway, I'm holding my breath. But I have some auditions for other stuff coming up so we'll see…I guess._

_LonelyBoy: Maybe you should move to Hollywood._

_SoapDish: What? And leave New York? Never! It's the best city in the world. Yoi ever been?"_

_LonelyBoy: Nope. Can't say that I have. But I heard it's cool._

_SoapDish: You'll have to come. I think you'd appreciate it. L.A. is nice but I LOVE New York!_

_LonelyBoy: Cool…_

_SoapDish: Guess what?_

_LonelyBoy: What?_

_SoapDish: I said guess._

_LonelyBoy: …Hhhhhhmmmmmm…(tapping fingers impatiently)_

_SoapDish: Gosh, why so broody? Okay, you give up? Fine, I'll tell you. Guess who actually gets to come on set and make the "big bucks" for two hours worth of work tomorrow?_

_LonelyBoy: Whoo hoo! Savannah's no longer out of sight or mind…uh, not that I actually watch the soap. So NOT manly!_

_SoapDish: Your secret is safe with me, College Boy._

_LonelyBoy: It's Lonely Boy._

_SoapDish: Whatever…_

_LonelyBoy: You crack me up sometimes, lol… _

_SoapDish: So I was thinking…_

_LonelyBoy: Yikes! Don't hurt yourself…_

_SoapDish: You are soooooooo funny…NOT! Anyway, you should check out the show. _

_LonelyBoy: I always do, you know that. P.S. Destroy this part of the IM when we're done, please. I do have a rep, you know. _

_SoapDish: I bet. Anyway, I meant live. You've never been to New York and it's a great city. And we've never met but we've been burning up the e-chatter for almost two months now…And you love the show (a secret by the way, I will take with me to the grave, lol) so why not come watch it live? _

Lucas felt his heart skip.

_LonelyBoy: How am I gonna get to NYC?_

_SoapDish: You're in North Carolina, right? Drive. Or take a plane…or train…or bus…or bike…or if you're really up to it, a nice jog! HA!_

_LonelyBoy: I don't know. Too short of notice and I have a lot of stuff going on with school. Besides, if I come, how am I gonna get backstage? _

_SoapDish: Hel-lo! I am in a coma, not dead…at least not yet! I'm a big star, you know. I have connections. Okay, not really but what little clout I can muster, does a private studio tour sound good? _

Lucas furiously chewed at the inside of his bottom lip, which he often did when he was nervous or afraid. Here was the chance to go to New York City. It was the chance to go to a real live studio...and the opportunity to meet Brooke Davis, the woman who had started out as an e-pinup fantasy and had over time become his friend and confidante.

_SoapDish: I'm waiting..._

Under any other circumstances, wild horses wouldn't have been able to keep Lucas away. But there were no normal circumstances, at least not anymore. In order to go anywhere, he needed the wheelchair and frankly Lucas was embarrassed to be seen like that. Besides, Brooke would see him, she'd really see him for what he was. She would find out the truth, see past the Lonely Boy and Deez Nuts façade. Brooke would know they were just fictional characters, much like the ones she portrayed while acting. In essence, wasn't Lucas just acting, too? Brooke would see Lucas, a crip...a coward. What on earth would she think? Disappointment? Would she laugh? No, she wasn't that heartless. Celebrities weren't allowed to be, were they? But Lucas could almost picture the scene…the surprised look in her eyes when she saw him. And then shock would turn to pity. And no matter what else happened, Brooke would always see him "that way".

_SoapDish: Hello! Still there? I've aged like 200 years waiting for you.._

_LonelyBoy: Sorry. I'm here. I appreciate the offer but I can't. _

Brooke frowned. She wasn't expecting a "no".

_SoapDish: Why? _

_LonelyBoy: Cause I just can't, okay? I'm busy this whole week. I already made plans._

_SoapDish: Okay…But if you can get out of them or change your mind…_

_LonelyBoy: Doubt it. Besides, why is this so important to you anyway?_

_SoapDish: It's not that important. I mean, I like you. You're a very cool person and we've been mailing and talking on the PC for a while. Forgive the spoiled brat nosiness in me that really wants to see/meet you. _

_LonelyBoy: Okay._

_SoapDish: I mean it. I'm really curious. You know what I look like already, is that fair? _

_LonelyBoy: Is it? _

_SoapDish: Why don't you tell me? Describe yourself…_

Lucas swallowed hard. He didn't want to lie to Brooke but he couldn't exactly tell her the whole truth either.

_LonelyBoy: I'm about 6'2", dark blonde hair that's growing back from a close cut, I have blue eyes...about 180 pounds. _

Whew! At least he's not fat, Brooke thought, then cursed herself for being so shallow. She was really working hard to not be so superficial anymore but it did help that Lonely Boy seemed like a lonely hottie!

_SoapDish: Sounds nice... bet you're a cutie pie!. _

_LonelyBoy: I'm don't mean to brag…just kidding! . _

_SoapDish: I still bet you are. _

Lucas yawned as she read. He was getting tired from his latest dose of medication and his superstar crush was making him blush.

_LonelyBoy: Well, it's getting late...I have stuff to do. Can we talk again tomorrow? _

_SoapDish: You bet...one more thing. What's your real name? Can you at least tell me that? _

_LonelyBoy: Why? _

_SoapDish: What the hell? Is there a bounty out for your arrest or something? Lol… Geez, why so secretive? Just a bit curious on my end, that's all. Besides, where do you come up with your aliases? Lonely Boy? Deez Nuts…don't EVEN get me started on that one, LOL!_

_LonelyBoy: Watch it! And P.S. Soap Dish? SO unoriginal, lol!_

_SoapDish: You're such a smartass, I love it! _

_LonelyBoy: Lucas. _

_SoapDish: What? _

_LonelyBoy: Lucas is my real name. Happy now, brat? _

_SoapDish: As a matter of fact, I am. Lucas, huh? Nice name. I like it. I used to think about what your name would be _

_LonelyBoy: Well, now you know. _

_SoapDish: Yeah…I guess I do...thanks. _

_LonelyBoy: Tomorrow? _

_SoapDish: Tomorrow. _

_LonelyBoy: Talk to you then. Have a good night. _

_SoapDish: Yeah…you, too._

Simultaneously, they closed their laptops and drifted off to sleep with a smile.


	15. Destiny

"Yoo hoo, earth to Brooke!"

"What?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, what the hell is your problem? You know, I was all content to spend a relaxing day visiting museums then capping it off with dinner in the Village. A nice, normal happy day. But no! Who barged in my room at the butt crack of dawn this morning demanding that we not only come to the gym and work out but do yoga! Yoga and Peyton Sawyer do not mix, okay? These crazy positions are not normal and I've already heard something pop in my knee like four times already. Anyway, I came here for you and I'm doing this all for you... and you're not doing anything except sitting there and looking cute in your little blue leotard. I asked you a question and now you're not even talking. What's up with that?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear your question and for your information, I am too doing something. I…I'm stretching. Yeah, that's it. Stretching."

"If that's your story", Peyton smirked. "Want to tell me the real deal now? The truth? I honestly hope you're not still being weird over that guy. What was his name, Lonely Boy?"

"His name is Lucas."

Peyton grinned in disbelief.

"Lucas, huh? So I take it you guys are still steaming up the computer lines."

"I love the way you make it sound so Danielle Steele but sorry to disappoint you, P. Sawyer. We're just friends. It's more of a Judy Blume relationship."

"Maybe so but that still does not excuse the fact that you, Brooke Davis, has a cyber crush on one of your little fans."

"It is not, I repeat, NOT a crush, okay? Put some ice on it, will you?" Brooke yelled as she tossed a towel at her.

She was half smiling but Peyton could sense she was getting irritated.

"Seriously, Brooke, what's up?"

Brooke breathed a deep breath and proceeded to tell her best friend the entire story as they got comfortable in the sauna room.

"...Do you get it now? Lucas is not just a regular fan. I really like him."

Peyton sighed as she relished in the hot steam.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You meet this guy, some random fan because of a dumb contest 'he who shall not be named' put on your website for free publicity. The guy writes this decent poem that for some reason fascinates you beyond all reason. He refuses the prize, which was a date with you but for the last few months, you two have been e-mailing back and forth almost daily?"

"Yeah."

"And now you say you like him? What does that mean, Brooke?"

"What do you mean, what does it mean? I like him."

"There are different kinds and stages of like. Do you like him as a friend? Or do you just like the fact that he's a fan? Do you have a crush on him? Or God forbid, is it more?"

"I don't know", Brooke smiled like a smitten schoolgirl. "I don't know. I can't really label it. I know it sounds crazy but we really connect. It's a vibe, like chemistry. Do you believe in fate, Peyton?"

"Oh God, shoot me now", Peyton shook her head.

"No, I'm serious. It's like Lucas and I were supposed to meet for some reason. It's beyond a crush or even a friendship. It's like it's destiny."

"Okay, either you need to seriously lay off the booze or the heat in here is starting to get to you. Brooke, are you hearing yourself? Are you nuts? It's a stranger."

"To you maybe but not to me. We've really gotten to know each other."

"No. He knows you because your life is an open book. This guy can Google you and find out your favorite food, your grandmother's name and everything else stalkers can find out about stars. You're out there, you have your own site even. But what do we really know about this guy? Nothing except for what he tells you and since there is no way to verify it, for all you know it could all be one big lie, part of his scheme to prey on innocent young women."

"I know that Peyton. I mean, duh, I'm not a dummy, you know. You're absolutely right…but you could be wrong. What if he is exactly who he says he is? No lies or pretenses. He's just who he is. This incredibly smart, philosophical, poetic young man."

Peyton sighed. Brooke had always been naïve and trusting when it came to the opposite sex. Her mother, Elizabeth Davis, used to joke that one day poor Brooke was going to end up on the back of a milk carton. Much apparently hadn't changed over the years. Peyton hadn't seen her friend that far gone since, since…the initial arrival of Felix Domingo.

"Are you gonna date him?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know", Brooke laughed out loud. "No. Probably not…"

"Good, because hooking up with your fans can't be the smartest idea in the world. You'll never know if they like you for the person you are or the personality they see on TV. You never know if they're even bothering to get to know the real you."

"He does know the real me."

"Brooke!" Peyton protested in exasperation. "Just look, promise me that no matter what happens, you will not sleep with this guy."

"Pey…"

"I mean it. Raise your right hand and swear. No, pinky promise me."

"Uh oh, the pinky promise?" Brooke smiled. "Somebody means business."

"Brooke! Come on. Promise. Even if he turns out to be cute."

"Cute? How cute? Like 'guy we saw this morning at Starbucks, attractive cute' or 'Brad Pitt cute'?"

"Doesn't matter. Whether it's Emmanuel Lewis cute or Johnny Depp cute. Pinky promise. Come on. Say the words, girlie. 'I, Brooke Davis pinky promise and swear on my almost lifelong friendship with Peyton Sawyer that I will not fuck the Lonely Boy…even if he's a dead ringer for Jude Law'."

"Fine", Brooke sighed as she repeated the words, raising her right hand and linking pinky fingers with Peyton. "Dude, you are such a killjoy!"

Peyton just shook her head and grinned.

"You'll thank me for this later. Trust me."

"No, I won't and can we not talk about this anymore, please?"

"Fine", Peyton smiled, satisfied. "Dead issue."

Brooke waited uncomfortably for a few more minutes until she could no longer hold her tongue.

"Okay, just one more thing. It was strange the other night. I asked Lucas to comr to New York and…"

"You what? Are you nuts?"

"Just listen, Pey. He didn't want to. Just like he didn't want to do the whole date thing. Said he was busy with school and stuff but…but I don't buy it. This might sound stupid but as much as we do connect, and I know he feels it too, it's like he doesn't want to meet me. That really bothers me, you know? I wonder why he won't meet me."

"Let's see, either he's ugly or crazy, has been on America's Most Wanted, or he's married with a wife and like ten kids."

"Where in the hell do you come up with this crap?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

Peyton loved teasing her.

"Whatever you say, kid. Keep picturing in your mind George Clooney and instead, you'll end up with George Burns."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the love, Friend. Your support of my feelings means the world to me."

"Fine, fine. I will be serious. Now, the only way to know if this Lucas guy is truly avoiding you is to invite him somewhere else. Preferably somewhere very public and well lit."

"Pey!"

"Sorry. Anyway, you say he lives in North Carolina, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Try to meet him and set it up so everything is taken care. Leave him with absolutely no excuses, then see what happens."

Brooke nodded. Once again, Peyton was right. Brooke would just have to see for herself. What was so special about Lucas? Was he somehow her dream guy? Brooke had to know and she was bound and determined to find out.


	16. Desperate Measures Call For Desperate Ac...

Brooke sat in the back of the limo alone staring out the tinted window as the beautiful lights of the Manhattan skyline passed her by. Her impeccable body fit perfectly into the tight red Versace halter cocktail dress. She was gorgeous and she knew it. The problem was, she didn't feel very gorgeous. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She felt anything but gorgeous. She felt like crap.

She cursed herself for being stupid. In her mind, she had to be the dumbest woman on the planet. The day had started off normally enough. There was a movie she had been wanting to do and her agent had pulled some strings to submit her for the audition. When she had arrived, the room was filled with pretty young girls. Her confidence had taken a beating but she tried to hold her head high. The part was perfect for her and she had spent the entire night before studying the script and running lines with Peyton. When they called her name, she sauntered into the back, Colgate smile plastered on her face and gave the reading of her life. When it was over, she felt good about it, praying the casting director felt the same way. Frank Murray was his name and he had a reputation for being notoriously picky when it came to casting his parts. But Brooke had blown him away.

"Thank you, Miss Davis. We'll give you a call", his assistant had said.

Brooke sighed. She wondered if that was a good thing or a standard line that really meant the role was a no go. Of course it wouldn't be a film that would get her an Oscar but it would keep her name out there and more importantly, it was paid work. With Savannah still in a coma, she needed any job she could get.

Trying to keep positive, she rode the elevator down and walked outside. She stopped when she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she saw the fatherly Frank Murray.

"Mr. Murray…"

"Miss Davis, I was hoping to get a word with you."

"Yes sir?"

"Regarding your audition. I just wanted to say, you were great."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really. Fantastic reading. I think you'd be perfect for the role."

"Thanks. Um, thank you. Does that mean…does that mean I'm hired?"

"More or less. We still have to see a few more girls but I can't imagine any one of them being more talented than you…or more beautiful."

"Thanks", Brooke blushed.

"Still uh…I was wondering…actually, there are some things regarding this project I'd like to discuss with you. Are you available for another meeting?"

"Sure", Brooke smiled. "No problem, Mr. Murray, I…"

"Frank. Please call me Frank."

"Okay…Frank. Just call my agent and…"

"Would it be possible to skip the formalities? I mean, could you and I just set up an appointment?"

"Okay", she nodded. "I guess that would be okay. Um, what did you have in mind?"

"Are you available this evening?"

"Uh…um, yeah. I…I guess so."

Evening? Night meetings seemed odd but Brooke was in no position to turn down Frank Murray, especially if she wanted to be in his movie.

"Good", he said, handing her a card. "The address is my penthouse. I can send a limousine for you around nine p.m."

"Your penthouse?"

"Yes and uh…wear something sexy", he winked.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably. She had heard of the casting couch but it was her first direct experience. There was no way she was going to sleep with some old geezer even if it was for a big movie."

"Mr. Murray…uh, Frank, um, look, I don't know what you have in mind but…"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I have in mind? We're both adults, Miss Davis."

"Sorry", she said, handing him back the card. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Okay. It's up to you but hey. Your life, your career, right? If you want to be stuck in a coma like your pathetic little soap character for the rest of your life, then that's fine with me. Pretty, young actresses come a dime a dozen, you know?"

"Look, Frank…"

"I have to get back", he said, giving her the card again. "I strongly suggest you reconsider my offer. Think about the consequences. I am a powerful man in this industry. Losing one film isn't a big deal but remember, I have the power to blackball you. Not a threat but just something to think about. So I will send my driver over tonight and hopefully, you will be waiting."

With that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek that made her literally want to puke. What a sleaze ball! How dare he try to blackmail her for sex? She was desperate but she wasn't that desperate. Still it was depressing that people in prominent positions felt like they had that power over her. It was demeaning and dehumanizing and she wouldn't stand for it. She hated it. In fact, she hated the whole business. She just wanted to go home and be normal and talk to Lucas. He would know what to say. He would know what to do.

_LonelyBoy: Sounds like you're having a rough day. Hope it gets better._

_SoapDish: Yeah…me too._

_LonelyBoy: If you want to talk about it more, then I'm here._

She knew he was but she didn't want to talk about it. Brooke was ashamed. And he probably wouldn't understand anyway. Who would? Hell, she didn't even get it. All she wanted was to see him. See his face, hear his voice. Meet the man behind the words that had captivated her heart and calmed her fears.

_SoapDish: Come to NYC tonight, Lucas._

_LonelyBoy: Okay…on my way, lol._

_SoapDish: No, I'm serious. Please. I'm really stressed and you've been a good friend to me. I think it's time we meet._

_LonelyBoy: I'm sure it would be fun but I can't. Sorry._

_SoapDish: Why?_

_LonelyBoy: No cash. The well has run dry. This college kid is broke as a joke._

_SoapDish: I'll pay for it. I will. Bus or airfare. I don't care. I just want to see you._

_LonelyBoy: Why?_

_SoapDish: Because you're my friend and I need a real friend right now, not just some chat buddy. Because I'm curious. Because I like you. Because we would have fun. Because I NEED to see you…_

_LonelyBoy: Brooke, that's not really a good idea. Besides, I can't take your money. One day, we'll meet…but just not today._

_SoapDish: Okay…_

_LonelyBoy: I have to go…_

_SoapDish: Sorry if I made you uncomfortable but please don't log off. You don't have to run away._

_LonelyBoy: I'm not. I'm cool. I just have stuff to do, okay? We'll talk soon._

Just like that, he logged off. Her friend, her lifeline, a man she had never even met. Brooke didn't understand. They were so close, so connected. What was the problem? Why did he bail every time the subject of face to face interaction was brought up?

A bitter tear slid down Brooke's cheek. For the girl that once had everything, now she had nothing. And in her insane world, Lucas the Lonely Boy had been her only sanity. Now he was gone. For her, it was a friendship she valued. Obviously for him, it wasn't. Maybe she was just something to do to piss away the time.

Brooke sat with her head in her hands. She had nothing…except her career. A career which was slowly dwindling away. She had the chance to save it but to do so meant a night of sex with a dirty, hairy, old man. The thought disgusted her but what other alternatives were there? Wiping her eyes, she slipped on her sexiest red dress…

"Miss Davis, so glad you could join me", Frank smirked in his silk Hugh Hefner robe.

She forced a fake smile but said nothing. His apartment was gorgeous and lavishly decorated. He tried to talk to her but his meaningless words fell on deaf ears. When he offered her a drink from his mini bar, she poured herself a glass of Vodka and downed it straight. It felt warm and fuzzy and definitely strong but not strong enough to eradicate the guilt, shame and pure disgust as she felt his grimy hands travel up her bare leg. He didn't even have the decency to undress her and take her to bed. Instead he "took" her right there on the couch. He pulled her breasts out and hiked up the dress, moving her panties to the side as he went to work. Brooke had never felt that dirty…except maybe for when he finished and threw a hundred dollar bill at her like she was a worthless peasant. Straightening her clothes, she hurried up and left, hailing a cab, which she cried in all the way home.

Once inside she showered until there was no hot water and climbed in bed and cried herself to sleep. She couldn't tell Peyton or anyone. No one could ever know. Brooke could never reveal her shame.

The next morning her cell phone rang. It was Tim Smith, her agent.

"Hey Brooke, it's me. Listen, I've got some news. Murray's assistant called."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sorry, kiddo. They really liked you but Murray said you weren't the right girl for the part. They hired someone else."

Brooke felt her knees give out. She sank to the floor, devastated.

"Brooke, you there?"

"Uh, yeah", she managed to squeak out.

"Don't worry. There will be other roles. The Tim has never let you down before, right? I'll find something else."

Brooke nodded and hung up before burying her face in the pillow and sobbing. Sure there would be other roles. Maybe she'd even be lucky enough to get one as a prostitute or something. Why not? She had already played the "whore" part. And nothing would ever make her feel as cheap as that.


	17. Fly Away

For weeks Lucas had looked forward to rehab. He knew it would be tough but he was ready and willing. After all, it was his last chance. The only hope for the fullest recovery possible. More than anything, he wanted out of that chair and out of that bed. He longed to be a man again, a whole person. Dan Scott had shelled out the cash for the private services of one of the best physical therapists in the state. So when the day finally arrived, Lucas was at the physical therapy center, hoping for the best and preparing to do whatever it took. He expected discomfort, awkwardness, maybe even a little pain but he was in no way prepared for the amount of difficulty that would ensue. He hadn't anticipated that the rehabilitation process would be so hard. The main focus was learning to walk again. How the hell was he supposed to teach himself to walk again if he couldn't feel his goddamned legs?

"Good morning, Lucas, good morning, Ms. Rowe", Dr. Laura Gellar, the physical therapist smiled. "How are we feeling today?"

"Like I don't have any legs", Lucas shrugged.

"Luke!" Karen whispered tersely, as she swatted his arm. "Dr. Gellar, I'm sorry. He's gets an attitude sometime…"

"It's okay. No need to apologize. So are we ready to get started?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with", he grumbled. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Dr. Gellar retrieved a large, blown up beach ball.

"Know what this is, Lucas?"

"Yeah…so what are we gonna do with it?"

"We are going to practice throwing it back and forth to each other at different ranges, different positions…"

"That's it?" Lucas scoffed. "That's today's session? Tossing a stupid ball?"

"Yes."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Great. What a nice waste of the old man's money."

Karen shook her head. She had tried to sympathize with her son and his struggle to adapt to his new reality but it had been hard for her as well. She hated seeing him that way. And in her own frustrations, she hated his new Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde type personality.

"So, are you saying you don't want to do this?" Dr. Gellar inquired.

"No, I'm just saying it's stupid and it's a total waste of time."

"Luke!" Karen interjected again.

"It's okay", Dr. Gellar nodded. "Lucas, just give it a shot. Trust me. I've been doing this for a few years. Now I know you may think it's stupid but it's not. Hey. You ever seen The Karate Kid?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Okay. Remember when Mr. Myagi was training Daniel for the big competition and Daniel was expecting right away to learn all the karate moves? But what happened the first couple of days? He ended up painting a fence, and waxing cars, and sanding the floors. Now Daniel was pretty pissed. Thought it was a waste of time and that Mr. Myagi was just using him to do chores around the house. But we all learned later, that in doing those chores, those simple tasks were fundamental for what he needed to win later on."

"I'm not sanding these floors", Lucas half smiled.

Dr. Gellar winked and tossed him the ball. They played catch for the better part of an hour. It was simple enough at first but Lucas found it more difficult when he had to throw at a longer range or when it required him to raise his arms high for a catch. He was winded and after a while, his motor skills seemed to simply give out.

"Damn!" he yelled, frustrated beyond all belief that he wasn't capable of a one hour game of catch.

His lower half was gone and sometimes he felt like his arms were just as useless.

"It's okay, Lucas", Dr. Gellar said, as she jotted down a few notes. "We'll take break and…"

"No. I'm done for the day. This is dumb and I don't want to do it anymore."

As far as he was concerned, the issue was not up for further discussion. He wheeled himself into a corner and sat there sulking. Dr. Gellar, recognizing his physical limitations, agreed to continue the session at another time and Karen and Lucas returned home. There he went right into his old room, slamming the door as he sat quietly in the dark.

Karen felt like she was losing him, like she couldn't reach him. In her own desperation, she picked up the phone and called the last person on earth she wanted to. But she had no choice. Dan Scott, the high school sweetheart she had loved so many years ago. The same man that callously dumped her when she was pregnant with their love child and moved on to the greener pastures of college where just months later, he fell in love with and impregnated a fellow freshman. The only difference was, that time Dan didn't run away. He had married Deb. And that had made for a complicated and awkward web ever since.

"You have to come over here", she simply stated before hanging up.

She hated needing him and depending on him but over the last few years, he had begun to make an effort. Deb and Karen had even struck up a friendship. Dan, in his own fashion, had grown closer to Lucas and since the accident had come through more than ever. It was his money that paid the medical bills and provided the private care and purchased the handicap accessible mini van Karen would need temporarily. As much as it killed her to admit it, despicable Dan had been a lifesaver.

"Lucas", Karen softly called out hours later. "Honey, can you come out here, please?"

Grumbling, he wheeled himself out to the common area and was shocked to see not only his mother but Dan, Deb, Nathan and Haley.

"Well, well, well. How cute. If it isn't the Scott family", Lucas shook his head.

"Son, we're all your family and we all care about you", Dan said.

"Whatever."

"Lucas, I know it might not be my place, but like your father said, I do care about you, honey", Deb added. "We all do. I know you're having a hard time with all this. What can we do to help or make things easier…"

"Nothing", Lucas sighed.

"Luke…"

Lucas stared at the people surrounding him. The mother he loved more than anything. The father he once resented but who had made a surprising and remarkable turn around. The step mother who always tried to be a kind and loving friend. The brother and sister in law who were his best friends in the world. They all did care about him and he knew that. He appreciated it too. Besides, none of them were to blame for his condition and since the accident, they had all been there just trying to help and make him more comfortable. It had been hard and Lucas knew it would continue to be. He was miserable and sinking into a deep depression. His chats with Brooke were becoming less and less frequent and although that bothered him in a way, Lucas knew he had more pressing issues to deal with.

"Look, I know why you guys are all here and I appreciate it. Really. I know I don't always act like it and maybe I haven't been the easiest person to be around lately, but I'm trying. I'm really trying. I know the doctors say I have a shot at being able to walk again but now I'm not sure."

"You can't give up, bro", Nathan said.

"I know and I won't. Never, Nate. But at the same time, I have to start accepting reality and what the present holds for me now. It doesn't look like I'll be getting out of this chair anytime soon but…life's got to go on, you know? I've been on the Internet and stuff and I found out that Wake has handicap accessible dorms and a bunch of other facilities."

"What are you saying, Luke?" Haley asked.

"I'm saying that I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself and I'm tired of being ashamed. I've made an important decision. Mom, Dan, Deb, Nate, Hales…I want to leave Tree Hill and go back to Wake Forest to finish out the semester."

"No", Karen adamantly shook her head. "No, Lucas. Not yet. It's too soon."

"Mom, no it's not. I'm not a little baby and I can't stay here with you forever. I have a life and there are things I need to do that I can't do here."

"Who's going to help you? And what about your care and…"

"Mom…"

"The boy can help himself, Karen", Dan spoke up. "He's not totally helpless and you babying him with everything is not going to speed up his recovery any faster. So son, if you want to go back to school, then go. I think it's a good idea and I have no doubt that you can handle it. As far as rehab, Dr. Gellar is the best in her field and she travels all over the state to see patients. I'm sure it will be no problem to arrange the continuation of your therapy with her at Wake."

"Dan…"

"He's not a child, Karen. His mind is made up."

With tears in her eyes, she looked at her only son.

"Mom, it's okay. I'll be okay."

Karen nodded. She knew he would be but it didn't make it hurt any less and it certainly wouldn't ease her worrying. She was a mother after all and mothers worried about everything. Still she knew she would have to let him go and letting go was the hardest part.

"Lucas, I know you're searching for things and there things you need to do, to accomplish. From the minute you were born I loved you with all my heart and all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe and protected. The accident was a scary thing for me because I almost lost you. And thank God you're alive but it still hurts me to see you struggling and hurting the way you are now. Part of me still thinks that I can protect you from all that and from the world. But I guess I can't, can I? Honey, you have to do what's best for you. You have a strong mind and a good heart and I know you'll be okay. All the people here in this room love you very, very much. In your life you're going to go to some great places, and you're going to do some wonderful things. But no matter where you go, or who you become, this place will always be with you. There is only one Tree Hill. And it's your home. I love you, my boy."

With tears spilling down her cheeks, she kissed his forehead and clipped his wings, waiting with bated breath as her baby prepared to fly away.


	18. Sherlock and Watson

Peyton cursed as she missed the shot. Granted she was a mediocre pool player at best, she knew she should have made that shot. She also knew she wouldn't get a second chance. Brooke Davis, as prim and proper and girlie as she was, could sink almost any pool shot including the awkwardly placed eight ball near the center of the table. She sized up the position and put the stick behind her. Then leaning backwards and sideways, she sank the shot to win the game with one quick motion.

"Wow", Peyton said, as she took a sip of beer. "I am impressed, dude. What the hell was that Matrix move all about?"

Brooke sighed as she refilled her mug with beer at their favorite hang out, The Whiskey.

"I don't know. Want to play again?"

"And have you kick my ass for what, the fifth time tonight? Sure", Peyton grinned.

Brooke nodded as she arranged the balls and powdered up her stick.

"Your turn to break, Pey."

Peyton looked at the sad eyes and blank expression of her friend. The last month Brooke just hadn't been herself and Peyton couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe because Savannah Spaulding had been in the world's longest soap opera coma still or may be because Tim wasn't having much luck coming up with decent parts for her. Brooke had become quiet and more reserved and she was avoiding auditions like the plague.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Brooke asked.

"Whatever you want. Whatever's bothering you."

"I'm fine", she shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know, Pey. I have a question for you. Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy? You know, with yourself and your life and the choices you've made."

"I guess", Peyton shrugged. "I mean, things could be worse. Granted, I always had this mental picture of myself living abroad like France or Italy and being this famous traveling artist. It didn't work out that way but I don't think I did too bad for myself. I live in the City, which I love and I get to work for you, which isn't half bad either. I have plenty of friends and I get to do all the things I want so…yeah, I guess I'm pretty happy."

"But have you ever made a mistake? Like done something really bad that you couldn't quit thinking about and you'd do anything to take it back."

"Of course", Peyton shrugged. "Haven't we all? That's just a part of life and unfortunately, we don't get take backs. But I think if you make a mistake, no matter how big or small, as long as you learn from it, then in a way, you become a better person."

"I guess", Brooke nodded. "I don't know. I never thought of it that way before."

"What about you? Are you happy?"

"I used to think so. I mean, I love acting. I really do. It's like the only thing I was ever good at that made me truly happy. My career is in the gutter now and I can't help but think it's my fault. Sure Felix did all the dirty work but I allowed him to. And I also let him put me on this pedestal like I was better than everyone else. Sad thing is, I started to believe and in the process, I kind of lost myself. I treated a lot of people badly for no reason at all."

"Now you just have to put all that behind you and find yourself again."

"You want to know something weird, Pey?" Brooke asked.

"What's that?"

"When I was a little girl, I used to dream about being a big famous star and everyone would want me in their movies and the fans would want my autograph and best of all, all the guys would want me. I had the biggest crush on Ben Affleck and I just knew someday we were going to end up together. That never happened of course but it was just as nice going to clubs and parties and premieres and having all this crazy attention from hot guys. They were beautiful and sexy and rich and most of all, they wanted me. At the time, that fast life was great. I loved it. I didn't know any other way and I didn't want to but now…I don't know. Because when it's all gone, it's really gone. What's the point of being beautiful or having money or being the next big thing, if at the end of the day, you have no one to share it with. God, you must think I'm a moron…"

"No, I don't think you're a moron. I think that is the most honest, most genuine, thoughtful comment I've heard you say in a long time. Partying and having fun is cool but you're right. There is more out there."

"You ever get lonely not having a boyfriend?"

"Sure. I'm human, right? Don't get me wrong, being single in the city can be fun and I like to keep my options open and date around but it would be nice sometimes to come home to something other than an empty bed. Hey, you remember Jake Jagielski?"

"Yeah."

"He was a cool guy. We were so young but being with him totally changed my life. And it's funny now because every guy I date, I always compare him to Jake and no one will ever measure up to him. I know it's unfair but I can't help it. We're still young but sometimes I think heis 'the one'."

"How do you know?"

"That Jake is the one?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, I just do. I feel it inside, I guess. Nobody has ever made me feel like that. He's so smart and sincere, our lives are just so parallel, you know? And I've never had that with any other guy and it's kind of nice. Everything I've ever wanted is right there with him."

"But he's not here."

"I know. He's out doing his thing in L.A. and I totally respect and support that. For now we're just friends but we have a good thing and I'm absolutely crazy about him. It's special but for now being together is not an option. My life is here and his life is in California but we talk all the time and I really feel that if it's truly meant to be, one day we'll make our way back to one another."

"I get what you're saying. Lucas… I can't even begin to explain. You think I'm crazy but I can't stop thinking about him. I don't really know him but in a way I know so much because we've spent so much quality time just talking. He's an amazing person and I really like him. I've never even seen a picture so that tells me I like the person on the inside. It doesn't matter what he looks like because in my heart, he is beautiful. There is something about him that makes me really want to get to know more, hell everything about him. I don't know why but I have to see him, Peyton. I just want to show up wherever he's gonna be, totally surprise him and then..."

"Tell him that, Brooke. No, I might not understand exactly how you feel about this guy and I might not agree with it but you're a big girl and it's your life and your happiness. Sometimes, you just have to take that first step and do what you have to do."

"I know but I don't want to scare him and for some reason I feel like he's holding back on me. I mean, we get along so well yet it's like he's afraid to meet me in person."

"Find him and surprise him just like you said."

"How? I don't even know his last name."

Peyton thought to herself all night of a way to help her best friend. As they arrived back at the apartment, she had a brainstorm.

"Hey, Brooke, when Lucas e-mails you, what's the address? Juno, Mindspring, Yahoo, what?"

"AOL."

Peyton booted up her personal home computer.

"Watch and learn. I have an idea."

"Pey, what are you doing?"

"Give me his screen name and full e-mail address."

Brooke complied as Peyton clicked on the keys.

"Hey. Brooke, check this out."

"What? What is it?"

"I got him. I think I just found our mystery man."

Brooke was about to jump out of her skin as Peyton pulled up a written profile of Lucas taken from his e-mail information.

Brooke mouthed the words slowly aloud, "Lucas Eugene Scott, aged 21, Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Peyton smiled.

"That's a start."

"Now what?" Brooke asked.

"Okay, there has to be a way to find more. What do you know about him? Think back to any clues he might have given you."

"I don't know. We have his full name,his age, legal city of residence..."

"Didn't you say he was in college?"

"Yeah. He's a psychology major."

"Think Brooke. Any city he mentioned, any sports team, any landmark or mascot, or…"

Brooke thought long and hard.

"I don't know. Gosh, I can't remember anything."

"Come on, Brooke."

"Um…one time he said something about a demon…"

"Demon!" Peyton grinned as she typed. "That's it! Bingo!"

"Bingo?"

"Look here. Demon deacons fight song. That's Wake Forest University, Brooke. With what we have, we should be able to track this guy down in no time."

"How?"

" There have got to be some public college records...or better yet, let me try something", Peyton said.

Brooke paced back and forth.

"Pey…"

"Done! Mystery solved!"

"What did you do?"

"I tapped into the university e-mail and college files. There is detailed information available and also a picture."

Brooke and Peyton stared in disbelief.

"Oh my God, is that legal?"

"Of course it is…I think."

"Where did you learn how to do that? That's freaking awesome! Who would have known my bestest friend in the whole wide world is a Sherlock Holmes super sleuth?"

"You so owe me, kiddo", Peyton grinned. "Tomorrow Starbucks is so on you."

Brooke sat in the seat Peyton had been occupying. She took a deep breath before looking at the screen. Her eyes scrolled down as she made mental notes of what she was reading:_ Lucas Eugene Scott, **Social Security Number** 123-45-6789, born on February 1, 1984, legal residence **3704 Manchester Dr. Tree Hill**, NC_...

Brooke's eyes scanned the screen until she came to the picture. As far as she could tell, it was a student I.D. Finally there was the face she had been waiting to see for months and it was the face of a god. Brooke stared at his hair, blue eyes, that perfect nose, those sexy lips...

"Holy cow, Brooke! Dude, I so take back all the shit I was giving you. This guy is a total fox!"

Brooke sat open mouth and mesmerized.

"He's even more beautiful than I imagined...if that's possible."

Peyton smiled at her friend.

"Well there he is. Mr. Deez Nuts, Mr. Lonely Boy, Mr. Lucas Eugene Scott. So. What are you going to do now?"

There was only one thing to do as far as Brooke was concerned.

"I have to meet him."


	19. Campus Invasion

Lucas had been at school almost two weeks and things definitely weren't getting any easier. He had four hard classes and had to work extra just to make up for the time he had been hospitalized. It was a long road but that was his ultimate goal…to graduate on time with the rest of his class.

He looked around at his fellow students, laughing and talking, walking around as if they didn't have a care in the world. He remembered when life had been that way for him. College life wasn't the same and it was no longer fun. Lucas had become self-conscious and withdrawn but most of all, he missed basketball. He missed practicing and playing with the team. He missed the wild parties. He missed the girls. And as if life couldn't get worse, he had an appointment coming up again with Dr. Gellar.

Lucas wheeled his chair around to the other side of the shelf of the school library. He needed one more reference for a paper he had due. Just his luck, the book was on a shelf too high to reach from a sitting position. Upon entrance to the library there was a sign that read "Assistance for the handicapped upon request". Lucas hated that. He hated needing help and he hated being referred to as "handicap". He had to fight the urge to take a red marker and replace "handicap" with "injured".

Pressing on, Lucas studied his reference materials carefully as he tried to transfer most of the info onto index cards. The weather had turned out rather warm and he had dressed for chillier conditions. He was hot and uncomfortable. As far as he was concerned, it was just another day…

**MEANWHILE…**

Brooke felt like she was in a bad episode of The Pink Panther. She felt silly sneaking around the college campus like a common thief. She had been able to obtain Luke's class schedule so she could have a decent idea of his whereabouts. Donning a pair of sunglasses to keep from being recognized, Brooke made her way to where Luke's Sociology 3 class was letting out.

She waited patiently but nonetheless nervously outside the door and watched as everyone filed out. Everyone except Lucas.

"Excuse me", she said to a guy who was the last person to leave the auditorium.

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you know Lucas Scott? He's supposed to be in this class."

"Yeah, try the library over at Arnold Hall. He said something about cutting out early to go over there."

"Thank you", Brooke gratefully said as she pulled out her campus map and made her way there.

Finally she found the library she had been directed to. It was pretty big so she wondered around for a while looking for Lucas but trying not seem suspicious. After fifteen minutes she was losing hope…maybe he was already gone. Hungry, she decided to go grab a bite to eat and figure out the rest of the day. As she was on her way to the exit she noticed a young man struggling to free his wheelchair from a table it had somehow gotten stuck under.

"You okay? I'll help you with that", she offered as she gently pulled it back.

"Thanks but I can do it myself", the man said in a harsh tone.

"Sorry", Brooke apologized. "I was just trying to help."

The boy wheeled around and for the first time the two strangers made eye contact. Luke felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. Even with the jeans and Gap sweatshirt, baseball cap and no make up, Lucas would recognize her anywhere.

"Brooke?"

"Oh my God! You…you're Lucas."

They stared for a while both parties too shocked to speak. Brooke looked at the wheelchair, then at Lucas. Was this why he had been hiding? Was this the reason he had never agreed to meet? Brooke could not take his gaze away as their eyes locked. He was even more handsome in person.

"Hey", she began to stammer. "Um, hi. I…I'm Brooke Davis."

Tears of anger clouded Luke's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Brooke nervously laughed in spite of herself.

"It took a lot, trust me. You're a hard person to find."

"Maybe that's because I didn't want to be found", he shot back as she quickly tried to wheel away.

Brooke was taken off guard. The intent had been to surprise him, not make him angry. His reaction was the welcome she had been expecting or wanting.

"Wait!" Brooke called as she went after him. "Lucas, I…I hope you're not pissed at me. This probably looks totally creepy with me tracking you down and coming all this way to see you without any warning or notice and I swear I'm not crazy but I…I just really wanted to meet you. Can we talk...please?"

Lucas stared at the ground desperately trying to control all the emotions swirling inside him. He felt anger, fear, confusion, and humiliation all at the same time. What the hell was Brooke's problem? She was a rich, famous actress in New York and he was just a normal kid in North Carolina. Their paths had crossed in the land of cyber space by chance. An e-friendship consisting of harmless chatting and e-mail exchange had ensued but why had she taken it that far? What right did she have? And didn't she have better things to do with her time? How dare this woman invade his privacy? She had literally stalked and hunted him down like an animal.

"You shouldn't have come here" he managed to yell in voice shakier than he meant to sound. "This…this is crazy! You went way too far."

"What? Why?" Brooke asked, obviously confused. "Lucas, I know it's a shock but I wanted to surprise you. I thought we were friends. I don't see what the problem is."

"Yeah, there's a big problem here. Look, just leave me alone!" he spat.

"Lucas, I don't understand. Why are you acting like this way? I just wanted to see you. Yeah, I knew you'd be shocked and maybe a little weirded out but I thought you'd be excited to finally meet me, too. I'm sorry if I upset you because that was never my intention. Can you just let me know what the big deal is about us meeting face to face?"

"Look, just go away, alright? I already told you..."

Tears formed in Brooke's eyes and Lucas himself was so flushed he could barely speak.

"Please, Lucas, what's the matter? We've talked about so much already. You can tell me why you are so upset."

Lucas made eye contact with her again then looked down at his chair. He didn't know what to say or do. He wished he could just run away or that the ground would open up and swallow him.

"Brooke…"

"Is this what's wrong?" she questioned softly, motioning with her eyes to his wheelchair.

"What do you want me to say, Brooke? What do you want to hear? The truth? Well, the truth is, I didn't want you to come here and I damn sure never invited you. Look, I'm in a goddamned wheelchair and I'm 21 years old. I can't walk, I can't drive, I can't feel my legs…I can't do any of the things I used to do. I don't know if I'll ever be able to walk again and I'm embarrassed, okay? I didn't want to see you in person because I didn't want you to see me like this!"

"It's okay", she said, trying her best to reassure him. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Lucas, I'd never judge you. We are friends, remember?"

"I can't do this right now, right here with you. I'm sorry but you shouldn't have come. It was a crappy idea."

"Lucas…"

"I don't want to see you! Don't you get that? Please leave", he said in a quiet whisper.

The tears, which had been forming, were now more than visible. Brooke felt like she had been punched in the gut. Plain and simple it had been a bad idea and Lucas wanted nothing to do with her.

"Okay", she said, softly. "I'm sorry."

Hurt, Brooke reluctantly complied with Luke's wishes.


	20. The Person Inside

Peyton cranked up the CD full blast so that the tunes of Scissor Sisters could sound throughout the apartment until the neighbor's complained. It was her first night alone again in her apartment in months and she intended to enjoy it. Not that she didn't love Brooke, but an evening of privacy was nothing to complain about. Wearing just an old flannel pajama top, she wiped off the accumulating dust on her old easel and pulled out her paintbrushes. Art had always been her true passion and one hobby she hadn't indulged in in quite a while. She was so into her drawings that she didn't even hear the key turn in the lock. She didn't hear or see Brooke come in until her friend was standing over her. Peyton screamed and toppled over a jar of paint. Thank goodness she had already spread out newspaper to catch any messes.

"God!" she breathed, clutching at her chest. "You scared the living shit out of me!"

"Sorry", Brooke mumbled.

"Where'd you come from anyway? I didn't even hear you come in. I thought you'd be in North Carolina tonight."

"Yeah…so did I."

Peyton noticed for the first time Brooke's sullen expression and red rimmed eyes.

"Uh oh. What happened?"

Peyton's heart pounded. For a while she had given in to Brooke's Care Bear, land of fluff fantasy that actually stalking and surprising her online buddy was a good idea. From the looks of things, it was anything but and she felt like kicking herself for egging Brooke on.

"I went to Winston Salem last night, got a hotel, rested and was up first thing this morning. Dressed down so no one would recognize me and I went to the school. Some old guy was at the help desk so I flirted and sweet talked my way into obtaining a copy of Lucas' class schedule. That way, I'd know the best way and places to find him. Anyway, I look around forever and finally just decide to wait outside one of his classes. Of course he's not there so I asked someone if they knew where he might be. The person tells me to go to the library, which I do and the place is absolutely huge! I combed every aisle looking for him but no Lucas. I was hungry and frustrated so I decided to eat and figure out Plan B. On my way out, I see this guy in a wheelchair at a table and I guess he was trying to back out but the armrest thingy was stuck. So being the good Samaritan that I am, I go help. The guy gets totally offended so I'm like 'sorry' and when he turns around, guess who it was?"

Peyton's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God! No way!"

"Yes way."

"He's…he's in a wheelchair?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to him? What's wrong? Was he born that way?"

"We didn't get into it although he did say something about not being able to do the things he used to so I'm assuming he wasn't born that way. But he didn't elaborate because he was too busy going off on me."

"He was mad?"

"Furious more like it."

"That's so sad", Peyton commented. "Poor thing...he was probably just embarrassed."

"But why? That doesn't matter to me."

"I know but it matters to him obviously. He's uncomfortable for whatever reason. You just have to respect and accept that."

"But why?"

"I don't know", Peyton shrugged.

"You should have seen him, Pey. When our eyes first met. God, he's beautiful. The most beautiful man I have ever seen. It was like this little connection for a fraction of a seconds then…he just wigged out."

"What did you expect, Brooke? I mean by going down there. I never really asked you that. I mean, I know you wanted to meet him but after that, what did you want?"

"I…I don't know, Peyton. A friend. Maybe more. I'm not sure. I just thought it would be okay. I thought everything would fall into place."

"So what do you do now?"

"I don't know the answer to that either."

"Okay you guys had developed a close friendship or whatever and obviously you care for him. And he is very good looking. So if you had met and he hadn't been in a wheelchair and presumably he would have been happier to see you, is there a chance that something romantic could have happened between you two?"

"Maybe. I don't know, Pey."

"Okay, let's say he was still in the wheelchair but he was happy to see you anyway. Then what? Would you have seen him in the same way?"

"Of course. I mean, I don't care about that. Obviously it's something he can't help."

"I know. You still care about him and he's still your friend but I sensed that before, your feelings were stronger. What about now? Are you still attracted to him despite the fact?"

Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"Thanks a lot, Peyton. Gosh, you really believe I'm that shallow?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It's just something to think about, okay? Because even though it shouldn't matter that he's in a wheelchair, if you're thinking about being with this person, then it is a factor. You just have to be sure you can handle it."

"I can. I know that sounds strange coming from the former homecoming queen, superficial model actress but I can handle it, Peyton. I've changed. Yeah, a few years ago, and I am ashamed to admit it now, but that would have totally sketched me out. But now I'm a different person. And when I saw him today, I felt happiness and warmth and all the things I've felt ever since we started writing. I saw him…the guy that makes me laugh and the one with all the cool poems and quotes, the smart guy, the sweetheart. The person I've really grown to like. I saw right past that chair."

Peyton sympathetically patted Brooke on the shoulder.

"Okay. I believe you."

"I just wish Lucas did. Peyton, what do I do now? I don't want to just quit talking to him and I damn sure can't just forget about him."

"I know, sweetie but what can you do. You can't be too pushy and the ball is in his court now. I know it sucks to hear and it's easier said than done but right now your only option is to just give him some time, okay?"

Brooke nodded but she still felt horrible.

"You're right. I guess I could use some time myself. I need to get away for a little bit."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Back home. I want to see my parents anyway."

Peyton smiled and hugged her again. She felt bad for Brooke and hoped things would get better. She had the feeling that a few days alone in the Hamptons with her mother and father was exactly was Brooke needed.


	21. Daddy's Little Girl

"Mom? You home? It's me."

"Brooke? Oh my goodness! Sweetheart, look at you. You are so beautiful and so thin. Honey, are you and Peyton eating?"

"We're eating, Mom", Brooke smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, have a seat and let me make you a home cooked meal. I'm so happy to see you but if you had called, I would have had time to whip up all your favorites."

"Don't go to any trouble."

"It's not trouble and you're my daughter for goodness sakes."

There was no use in arguing as Brooke took a seat at the kitchen table while her mother went about cooking. At age 47, Elizabeth Davis was a successful advertising executive who worked out of her sprawling Long Island home. She was plump but overall the years had treated her well. She and Brooke shared the same pretty face, Elizabeth's lined the angelic kindness only a mother could have.

"There you go. Fresh turkey slices, squash, macaroni salad, homemade croissants, mango slices and lemonade. Eat up and enjoy."

Brooke did as she was told with a smile on her face. Just being in her childhood home brought back instant warm memories and was able to wash away the pain and pressure of her current life.

"This is really great, Mom. Thanks."

"You are more than welcome, honey. Now, as excited and happy as I am to see you, do you mind telling me what warrants this out of the blue visit?"

"Maybe I just wanted to come home for a few days. Is that a crime?"

"No but I'd say it's something more hence the sad look in your eyes. Something's wrong. Want to talk about it?"

"How do you know?"

"I gave birth to you, Brooke. I know you, honey like the back of my hand. Mothers always know."

"Mom, I just…I don't know. I've been screwing up lately. Everything is so messed up and I don't know how to fix it. I don't even know if I can."

"Would any of this have anything to do with that Felix character?"

"Some of it…a lot of it, I guess. I don't know. Everyone tried to warn me about him but I didn't really want to listen. Because of him, I made a lot of mistakes."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay, Mom. I'm not okay. I've messed up. I've done some things that you and Daddy wouldn't be proud of. Things I'm not proud of."

"Brooke, we will always be proud of you. You're our daughter, our only child and we love you more than anything. You've made mistakes, but guess what? We all do. It's a part of being human. But you know what? It's all about how we rebound. That's life, honey. You know, someone once said, 'Our greatest glory consists not of never falling but rising every time we fall'. I really believe in that and you should too. I believe in you Brooke…as a daughter and an actress…and a person. You just have to believe in yourself. Whatever it is, I know it seems hard now but you'll get through it."

Brooke closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Those words and that voice was exactly what she wanted and needed to hear. In a few minutes, she already felt a hundred times better.

"Thanks Mom. I really needed that", she hugged her.

"I'm always here for you, sweetie."

"I know and I appreciate it. It helps. Look, I've got some other stuff on my mind. Would you mind if I talked to Daddy about it?"

Elizabeth gave her daughter a knowing smile and kissed her cheek.

"You were always a Daddy's girl, weren't you? Go on up, Brooke. I know he'll be happy to see you."

Brooke walked upstairs to the master bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Daddy, it's me and I'm coming in."

Brooke grinned as she saw her father watching an old tape of her in the Miss Jr. New York beauty pageant

"You know, out of all the contests I was in, that was my favorite. Probably because I won and because that one had the prettiest crown but you know what my favorite memory is? Remember we went dress shopping and we dragged you along kicking and screaming when you really wanted to go off to Maine for the weekend fishing. But I really wanted my Daddy there and you never wanted to disappoint me, did you? So you showed up and walked around with Mom and me for hours while we searched for the perfect gown. And Mom wanted me to have that white one, remember? Oh God, it was hideous! So 1984! To this very day, I still cringe thinking about all the taffeta that had to die to make that thing. Anyway, then I saw the pretty purple silk one. The one that cost way too much money and was probably way too sophisticated for a 15 year old. Mom had a fit but I really wanted it. You convinced her to let me try it on and I came out of the fitting room and I asked you how it looked and you told me I was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. I loved that dress so much and I loved you for saying that and for thinking it. You guys bought it for me and I won that year."

Joseph Davis smiled. He remembered just like it was yesterday. Father and daughter quietly watched the tape for a while just enjoying the pageant memories.

"Daddy, I need to tell you something. Lately I've been having a real hard time. I've been making the wrong decisions and for a while, I sort of lost my way. I'm ashamed of my mistakes and I guess that's why I haven't been home in a while. I just couldn't face you and Mom because I couldn't stand to disappoint you. Anyway, I'm finally back on track or at least on my way and now I've got this problem and it's kind of hard because I can't really talk to anyone about it. I talk to Peyton and she's great but I don't think she really understands. I don't blame her, I mean, how could she? I don't know. I guess it's bothering me pretty bad. See, there's this boy and his name is Lucas. He's really cool Daddy. Nothing like Felix and I like him a lot. He wrote this poem for me and it was...I don't know, it really touched me. He's gonna graduate from Wake Forest University down in North Carolina next year and I love how he's so smart and talented, and...beautiful. I know I'm rambling and gushing but he's really great. I don't know but he's something else. We were chatting on line for a while and I really wanted to meet him but every time I brought up the subject, he blew it off. I couldn't take it any longer so I tracked him down and showed up at his school. He's in a wheelchair, Daddy. That's why he didn't want me to see him because he was ashamed. I mean, he's a wonderful guy and I really, really care about him. The whole handicap thing doesn't matter to me. Anyway, he got really pissed off. I guess my little ambush just embarrassed him. I came on too strong and I sort of messed things up…maybe forever. And I don't know how to do deal with that because I care about him so much. But I think I lost him, Daddy."

Brooke's father looked at her with sympathetic eyes and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Good things happen to good people and good things come to those who wait. Whatever is meant to be will be and sometimes as frustrating it is, you have to have patience. He prayed that his very impatient daughter would learn that someday.

Brooke smiled as she put in another tape. Kicking off her shoes, she relaxed beside her father and just enjoyed the trek back down memory lane. She was with eh one person who had always made her feel safe.

"Yeah, Daddy", she said softly. "I love you, too."


	22. Truth Bittersweet Truth

"Can you feel that?" Dr. Gellar asked Lucas as she bent his leg at the knee.

Lucas grimaced in pain.

"Ouch! Damn that hurts!"

"Did you just hear what you said?" she grinned.

Lucas stopped brooding long enough to take it all in.

"Yeah…I said, I said it hurts. It hurts. Oh shit, Dr. Gellar. I felt it! I felt the pain!"

"Believe it or not, that's a good sign. It's going to hurt for a while unfortunately, but at least you have started to regain almost all your sensations from the waist down."

She pulled him up to a standing position and steadied him.

"Doc, you sure I'm ready for this?" he asked nervously.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to, Lucas Scott. Here, grab on to these two crutches for support. Take your time and steady yourself because I'm gonna let go."

Luke's arms were shaking furiously but he was bound and determined not to fall or fail. After a few questionable minutes, he seemed to have balance.

"Good job", the doctor complemented as she backed up.

"Now, very slowly, just like we practiced, I want you to try to come to me. Slow...easy...deep breath, one foot in front of the other."

Lucas began but quickly learned he had no sense of balance in motion without the assistance of a spotter.

"Damn", he said, almost falling over. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can. You can do anything. Focus and think positively. Come on. Concentrate Lucas and take your time. You can do it."

It seemed like forever but Lucas finally put his left foot forward, then the right. After so many months of being bed ridden and confined to a chair, he was walking for the first time and doing it all by himself. Elated, he kept going and was doing well until he got too caught up in the excitement and his determined mind got ahead of his body and he tumbled forward. Tears of frustration and embarrassment spilled down his cheeks as Dr. Gellar rushed to help.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I caught myself", Lucas sniffled.

The doctor smiled and held him.

"You did good, sweetheart, real good. I mean it. I'm proud of you, Scott. You've come a long way not only physically but that attitude of yours is much better as well. Your progress is really coming along faster and better than I originally hoped. It's alright to get pissed off and frustrated sometimes and cry about it. But with how well you've been doing, you have nothing to be upset about. Just remember this is a bit of a process. You got a little ahead of yourself, that's all. I'm real proud of you."

"So am I", a voice said coming from the entranceway.

Lucas looked up and smiled.

"Keith!"

Keith came over and hugged his nephew.

"Long time, no see, huh? You were looking pretty good out there, man. Let's say we take a lunch break."

The men grabbed food from a nearby deli and sat to eat and catch up on old times.

"How have you been, Keith?"

"Honestly? Missing the hell out of you and your mom. Been beating myself up for letting you get hurt like that."

"It wasn't your fault. I told you. I never blamed you and Mom shouldn't have either."

"She just loves you, Lucas. You're all she has. She trusted me with you and I let her down. Hell, I let myself down, too but it got me to thinking. I've been going to those AA meetings in town, you know, just to keep things under control."

"How is it?"

"It helps."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay, man. I've missed you."

"Guess what else? Your mom and I have been talking."

"Really?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Yeah. It's still awkward and she's still upset about what happened but we're trying. It's a start, I guess, trying to build back the friendship we once had."

"Good for you. I mean it, Keith. I'm glad."

"Enough about me. What's with you? I heard you were back here at school and I wanted to check on you. Now look at you. In and out of the chair, starting to walk again. That's great."

"Yeah, it's hard but it's been a long time coming. I'm determined though."

"I know you are. You always were a tough kid", Keith remembered with a smile. "Now, anything else going on?"

Lucas sat quietly eating for a minute. Yes, there was something else going on, something Lucas had yet to share with another living soul. It had been tearing him up inside and he was about to explode. If anyone else would understand, it would be Uncle Keith.

"Yeah, I met this girl."

"A girl? Really? Is she cute?"

"She's uh…she's more than cute. More than pretty even. She's beautiful actually."

"Anyone I know?"

Lucas smiled sheepishly. Now came the confusing and embarrassing part.

"Only if you watch soap operas."

"Come again."

"She's an actress. She played this character on a show called Guiding Light. Well, I guess she's still on the show but she's been in a coma for like ever now."

"Wait a minute. You know Savannah Spaulding?"

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Dude, don't tell me you watch soaps."

"No. No, of course I don't. I'm a man. Football and wrestling and Sports Center and blood and guts CSI for me. I'd never watch that crap."

"Then how did you know the character's name?"

"Okay, I admit maybe once or twice I had some female customers in the shop and while they were waiting, the TV might have been turned to that channel at that particular time and maybe, possibly I might have caught a glimpse or two or three of the show. But it's not like a regular thing for me or anything."

"Riiiigggghhhhttt", Lucas chuckled. "If that's your story, dude."

"Anyway. Get back to the story. How did you meet Savannah?"

"It's Brooke, actually. That's her real name. Anyway, I was bored as hell and I started surfing the Web. I came across her site and it had pictures and cool stuff. Anyway, it was something to pass the time. So she had this thing on the site, like a contest to write a poem and the best one would win a date with her. So I entered. Not to win, just to stay busy and it was something I wrote off the top of my head in minutes. And I won. And her assistant e-mailed me about collecting my prize."

"Holy shit! Are you kidding me?"

"No. But I didn't want to go and I couldn't go…not like this anyway. So I politely turned down the offer. A few weeks later, out of the blue, Brooke e-mails me just to say hi. So I write back. Then she did too. And so on and so on. For months we were e-mailing and IM'ing back and forth."

"Damn!"

"So it was cool for a while because I like her and I like talking to her. Then she wanted to meet. I kept getting out of it and she kept asking. Anyway, one day I'm at the school library minding my own damn business and guess who shows up out of the fucking blue?"

"Get out!" Keith laughed. "No fucking way! How did she find you?"

"I don't know. I think it's the first case of a celebrity stalking a fan instead of vice versa."

"Luke, that is wild!"

"Can you believe that? I'm telling you, she's got balls the size of grapefruits."

"Balls?" Keith asked. "Sounds to me like the girl's got heart. She probably went through a lot of trouble just to find you."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and they have a name for that nowadays, it's called stalking."

"Luke, don't take this the wrong way but don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?"

"Me?"

"Yes! Obviously this girl really cares for you. You like her, too, so what's the big deal?"

"No, you didn't see her eyes, Keith. She was so shocked when she saw that wheelchair. Then just like everyone else, as soon as the surprise wears off, next comes the pity. Well, if Brooke Davis wants a charity case, I suggest she go donate to the Make A Wish fund or something because it damned sure won't be me."

"You're not the only person in a wheelchair, Luke. We had a freak accident, you were temporarily confined and now, thank God, you have the chance to walk again. I don't know exactly what you're going through but I'm sure it's a tough road. You can't keep shutting people out of your life that care about you and being angry at everyone all the time doesn't help either. Stop pretending that you don't need people because it's okay. You're human. I love you to death and I'll always be here for you and I might, but the rest of the world doesn't owe you a damned thing because of what happened. Luke, you're a brave young man and just like you picked yourself up today, you have to do that with the whole rest of your life."

Lucas didn't know what to do or say. Sometimes it was easier to just ignore the truth.

"Look, man. It was good to see you and I appreciate you coming up but I have to get back to therapy before Dr. Feelgood over there has a fit."

"Alright", Keith said, knocking fists with his nephew. "If you have to go but uh…just remember what I said, okay?"

"Okay, whatever."

"I'm serious. Plus, um…if you and Brooke get together or whatever, maybe she could tell you and you could somehow tell me if Phillip is really dead and if uh…if Harley really did it."

"I thought you didn't watch the show", Lucas said with one raised eyebrow,

"I don't. I…I heard some of the customers talking about it. Yeah…that's it."

"Whatever you say", he smiled.

"No, I'm serious, Luke. Maybe you could ask…"

Lucas smiled and shook his head as his uncle walked away dejected.

"Hey Keith!"

"Yeah?"

"I already tried man. Uh, no spoilers here. Brooke's not telling", he winked.


	23. Facing Fears

Brooke cursed out loud as she limped into the Starbucks. Peyton, sick at home with a flu like bug, had abandoned her. Not only that, she had stepped in a huge pile of dog crap and survived an unfortunate collision with a disgruntled bicyclist. And as if her day couldn't get any better, she had just lost a freshly manicured fingernail to the stupid door. After ordering a hot chocolate, she sipped it as she began the six block walk back to the apartment.

"Excuse me, Miss Davis, can I get your autograph, please?"

Brooke was stunned. It had been a long time since she had heard that request. She had missed it actually. At the height of her success, it had been a mere necessity that was both a burden and an annoyance. Now it had gone back to being surprising and flattering.

"Um…sure", she replied, turning around. "What's your name?"

"Lucas...but you can just make it out to Lonely Boy or Deez Nuts. Whichever alias you feel comfortable with."

Brooke's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Sure enough, it was him.

"Lucas. It…it's really you. Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and I said to myself, 'Self, today seems like a good day to go to New York City'. So I caught the first Amtrak train out and I arrived at Penn station, which is ridiculously huge by the way, just in case you hadn't noticed. Then I realized I didn't know anyone here so I started walking around like the tourist dork that I am, hoping to run into a very beautiful and hopefully forgiving TV star that wouldn't mind being my tour guide. I guess this is my lucky night."

"How did you find me?" she asked softly.

"Hey, you're not the only one that knows how to play detective. I remembered you describing where you live and the Starbucks you come to every evening around this time that's located by The Whiskey bar. So I asked around and uh…here I am."

"Um, what happened to..."

Lucas smiled weakly.

"Physical therapy is going great...I'm slow as hell and still a little wobbly but I can get around now without the wheelchair. I use this cane."

"That's great", she said. "I'm glad you're doing okay."

They stood there just staring at each other speechless and breathlessly as a light rain began to sprinkle.

"Here", he said, taking off his jacket and handing it to her. "So you won't get wet."

"Thanks. But what about you?"

"I'll be okay."

"Hey, I don't want you to get all wet but my place is still a few blocks up if you want to come in..."

"Thanks. I'd like that. Um…I was hoping we could spend time together, you know, talk."

"Okay...we could go back to campus. It isn't too far but if you don't feel like driving, I understand."

They were quiet and soaked to the skin by the time they made it to Brooke's door.

"Make yourself comfortable", she said, handing him a Diet Coke. "Unfortunately this living room also serves as my bedroom and the couch doubles for my bed. I'm sure you were probably expecting the penthouse."

Lucas shrugged.

"This is cool."

"My roommate, my assistant you talked to, Peyton, she's in the bedroom, her room. She has the flu or something."

Lucas nodded as Brooke handed him a warm blanket as they were both chilly from the weather.

"So…", she started. "How do you like New York so far?"

"I like it. It's big. It's so different from anything I've ever seen in New York. I was standing in the middle of Times Square earlier tonight and I remember looking up and seeing all the lights and the people and the tall buildings and thinking this was the greatest place on earth."

"Yeah. I guess it is pretty spectacular."

"Look, the real reason I came here is…I owe you an apology, Brooke, a huge one. When you came to Wake before I was out of line and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have just showed up like that. It was a stupid idea."

"It's not okay. I had no right to be mean to you like that. Brooke, that's not my style and I think you know it but uh…look, I got hurt because of a car wreck with my uncle. It left me temporarily partially paralyzed from the waist down and I was ashamed of the wheelchair. You know, it's funny, when I was in the hospital I was pretty down. My sister in loves Guiding Light and she used to watch it in my room. I guess that's how I started watching too. I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I don't know, even then when you were just a face on the television screen, I felt something…like this connection, like I had to know more about you. God, I never imagined I'd ever talk to you much less become your friend. Normally I would have jumped at the chance to meet someone like you but I didn't want you to see me like that...I guess I was afraid of how you would see me."

Brooke listened intently before nervously brushing her hand against his.

"Lucas, you got to know the real me. Why couldn't you trust that I was better than that?"

"I did trust you. I guess it was myself that I didn't trust. But anyway. I made a mistake. That's why I came here hoping I could explain and somehow fix it all."

"Know what I saw? That day in the library?"

"No", Lucas shook his head.

"The most beautiful boy in the whole world."

Lucas looked away as he blushed. It was all still so surreal for him. He could not believe that he was actually in New York City, face to face with Brooke Davis, having a conversation in her apartment.

"Is this weird for you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Two strangers meeting and talking and finding out that it's really not so strange after all. I mean, I agonized all day over what I was doing and what I was gonna say to you. But being here…it's perfect. It just makes sense. I really get you and I feel like you get me, too. Is that weird?"

"Yeah", she chuckled softly. "It's weird that you're exactly right. It's weird that I feel so comfortable and so safe and so vulnerable all at the same time with you. It's weird how you know me…how I show you a piece of myself a lot of other people don't get to see."

Lucas smiled.

"When you first wanted to meet me, I was scared. And when you showed up at Wake, I was scared. And traveling up here today, I was scared. Know why? Because when we chat, it was perfect. We had fun and we could be goofy and candid and serious and all these different emotions at the same time and it just seemed to fit. I didn't want to lose that, Brooke. And I was afraid that if we met, somehow it would all change. That seeing each other would make it different and we'd lose what we had…whatever that was."

"And how do you feel now?" she asked softly.

"Happy", he smiled. "Happy to be here…happy to be with you."

They continued talking all night and into the wee hours of the morning. Eventually, Lucas nodded off. Brooke retrieved a pillow and blanket to make him more comfortable, pulling the covers up to his chin as she studied the peaceful and relaxed expression on his handsome face. Brooke took her own place a few feet away on the couch, the sound of Lucas' soft, even breathing gently lulling her into her own sleep. Calmer than she had been in months, she lay there just staring at him with a huge smile plastered on her face. His visit and their subsequent talk had exceeded her wildest expectations. She couldn't describe what she felt and what they had but whatever it was, it was nice.


	24. Freefalling

Brooke awakened, her bright eyes slowly fluttering open. She looked over to the heap of blankets on the floor but there was only an empty space. Except for rumpled covers, there was no indication that he had ever been there. She began to wonder if he had left her or if it had been a dream. Then she heard the hoarse but nevertheless shrill scream if her roommate, Peyton. Brooke dashed towards the back. There was Peyton, runny nose and all, standing in the middle of the hall in a tank top and panties. Lucas was in front of her.

"Sorry", he kept apologizing. "I'm sorry."

Peyton grabbed a towel and hastily covered her lower portion.

"I see you two have met", Brooke yawned.

"Sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom. Brooke, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you…"

"It's okay. Peyton, this is the infamous Lucas Scott. He came into town last night and it was kind of unexpected and you were sick so I didn't get the chance to tell you."

"It's cool", Peyton nodded, her voice still scratchy. "Um, nice to finally meet you."

"Same here", he said, extending his hand.

"Uh trust me, even with a giant bottle of Purell, you wouldn't want to shake these hands", she smiled. "But it's still good to meet you and just make yourself home and I uh, promise to find a robe from somewhere."

She winked at Brooke before disappearing into the bathroom. Brooke smiled at Lucas, barefoot in his jeans and wife beater, cane in tow. She couldn't help but blush seeing the way the thin material clung to ever muscle.

"Can I make you breakfast?" she offered.

"Okay but I thought you said you weren't much of a cook."

"I'm not but I make a mean bowl of Cap 'N Crunch", she winked.

"Sounds good", he smiled as he took a seat.

He watched as she moved around the kitchen and prepared something for them to eat. She couldn't help but notice that he was watching her with a big smile on his face.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…well, are you always this beautiful in the morning when you first wake up?"

"Actually, I am", she responded with a sexy grin that made Lucas laugh out loud. "So, what are we doing today? I mean, assuming that you're going to stick around."

"If you'll have me."

"I think I can accommodate a handsome, unexpected guest in my otherwise busy schedule."

"Well in that case, I want to do all the New York tourism stuff first timers are supposed to do. I want to see Macy's and Bloomingdale's. I want to walk around Times Square. I want to see the Statue of Liberty and pay my respects to the memorial site at Ground Zero. I want to eat hot dogs and cotton candy and Icees until I'm sick. I want to ride the subway and see the Empire State Building and the museums. And I want dinner at The Hard Rock Café and after Coney Island, I want to end the night with a carriage ride in Central Park."

Brooke laughed out loud.

"Okay. Sounds like you've got the rest of the week planned."

"Is that too much?"

"No. No, it's perfect. I doubt that we can fit all that in for one day but we'll definitely try."

They exchanged smiles then took turns in the shower and getting dressed. They got a semi early start and set about doing all the things Lucas had mentioned. He bought her a chili cheese dog from a hotdog vendor and they rode the subway around the city a few times just for the hell of it. She showed him the Empire State Building and then they walked over to where the Twin Towers had once stood. They mouthed silent prayers for all those who had lost their lives tragically and innocently before moving on to a few museums. Next were the famous shopping sites and Brooke laughed as Lucas was probably wishing he had never suggested that part of the day. After all, Brooke Davis could try on shoes for hours and hours. After doing a few more things on the list, they ended up at Coney Island.

It was a blast and Brooke couldn't remember the last time she had been to Coney Island. She felt like a little kid again. They shared a snow cone and he won her a gigantic pink stuffed elephant. They rode the bumper cars over and over again and spent the whole evening giggling like school kids. Brooke couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. Being a New Yorker, she sometimes took for granted all there was to do in her City. Spending the day with Lucas had renewed her love and passion for New York…and for life.

"You see that? We have to do that."

"What?" Brooke asked as she bit into a caramel apple.

"That right there."

Brooke looked up wide eyed. There it was. The infamous, dreaded Cyclone. 2,640 feet, 60 miles per hour, with an 85 foot drop. The most famous and one of the oldest roller coasters in the country.

"The Cyclone?"

"Hell yeah. The granddaddy of them all."

"No. No way. Sorry. Can't do it."

"Brooke…"

"What? I am not, repeat, not getting on that damned thing."

"Why?" he grinned. "You scared?"

"Yeah!" she laughed. "I'm not ashamed. I'm terrified. I am not a rollercoaster kind of gal."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Why? What exactly are you afraid of?"

"I don't know", she shrugged. "Of the fall, I guess. That first drop. It's a long way down and it's really fast and scary and…"

"It's freefall. You can't see where you're going, you just have to feel. And it's scary and your heart drops in the pit of your stomach but it's thrilling and exciting at the same. Isn't that the way life is supposed to be?"

Brooke looked at the twinkle in his eye.

"I can't…"

"Trust me", he said seriously as he extended his hand.

Something about her already did and she found herself following his lead. They climbed into the first car and the attendant secured them in with the safety bar. The roller coaster took off slowly with a loud rumble as it traveled up the hill of the track. The view was spectacular as Brooke's heart began to race. The car stopped for a second at the highest peak of the track.

"Lucas!" she said rather panicky.

He gave her a grin and he grabbed her hand as it began to descend. Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs the whole ride until a minute or so later, it finished its journey.

"You okay?" he laughed. "I have never heard someone scream that loud before in my life."

"Ground! Solid ground!" Brooke screamed as she praised the pavement beneath their feet.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say and stop laughing because it's not funny!"

"Admit it…you had a good time."

"Whatever. I would never do that again!"

He looked at her and winked.

"Yes you would."

She looked up at him and couldn't help but feel warm all over. Suddenly she felt like dancing as if she was walking on a cloud of air. Her face broke out into a wide grin as she slipped her hand in his bigger one.

"Okay", she smiled. "Maybe I would."


	25. Questions Answered

"Good morning, good morning", Brooke said, handing a still sleepy Lucas a plate.

"Upgrade?"

"Hell yes. From boxed cereal to frozen waffles. Don't ever say I didn't do anything special for you."

"Thanks", he said, taking in a mouthful. "Hey these are pretty good. You're quite handy with the toaster."

"Practically a pro", she said proudly. "Now what's on the agenda today? What have you planned?"

"Actually nothing", Lucas shrugged. "Yesterday was such a blast and now I'm all fresh out of ideas."

Brooke thought for a minute.

"Well, I have an idea. If you don't mind spending another whole day with me, there is something I want you to see."

"Alright", he nodded.

After breakfast, quick showers and a few minutes of idle chit chatter with Peyton, the two were off. They rode the train, engrossed in each other and animated conversation. Finally they reached their destination.

"Where are we?" Lucas asked.

"Long Island", she grinned. "Welcome to the world famous Hamptons."

Lucas looked around in awe at the lavish properties.

"Wow. I've seen this place on TV and stuff and I've heard about it, but you never know how beautiful something is until you see it up close in person with your own eyes."

Finally a taxi took them to a private driveway. Brooke paid the cabbie as she and Lucas climbed out.

"Brooke, where are we?"

"My parent's house", she smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet my family."

Lucas suddenly felt a little apprehensive. He had just starting walking again and it was tough getting used to the special crutches, yet he was helpless without them. He could not move very fast and when he did, his movements weren't very steady. Now he was parked in front of a house that was straight out of a Lifestyles Of The Roch And The Famous episode. The only thing missing was Robin Leach on the front lawn. What on earth would Brooke's family think?

Brooke linked her arm in his, waiting patiently with his slower movements. She helped him to the front door then let them in with her key.

"Mom?"

"Brooke? My goodness. I wasn't expecting you, honey. How are you?" asked the friendly, matronly brunette.

"Mom, this is my friend, Lucas Scott. Lucas, meet my mother, Elizabeth Davis."

"How do you do, ma'am?" he asked nervously.

Elizabeth smiled and wiped her hands on her apron before reaching out to him with a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you. Welcome to our home, Lucas. Is there anything I can get for you? Something to eat or drink, maybe?"

"Mrs. Davis, I'm fine, thank you."

She smiled.

"Well, if you need anything at all, just let us know. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Mom, I'm just gonna go introduce him to Dad", Brooke said as she flashed Lucas that "I told you everything would be okay" smile.

They went upstairs to the master bedroom and Brooke knocked twice.

"Hey Daddy, it's me. I have someone with me I want you to meet."

They entered the room and Mr. Davis was in bed.

"Lucas, this is my dad. Daddy, this is the guy I told you about. Lucas Scott."

Lucas slowly made his way to the bed and extended his hand.

"Very nice to meet you, sir."

Mr. Davis didn't offer his hand back but instead he just smiled. Brooke walked over and placed Lucas' hand over her father's and Mr. Davis gave it a gentle squeeze. It was a sweet and quiet moment and that's when it dawned on Lucas...Mr. Davis was paralyzed too.

"Daddy, we won't stay long but I just wanted you to meet the special guy I had been talking to you about."

She kissed her father's cheek before they returned downstairs.

Mrs. Davis was waiting on them with iced tea and a tray of arranged snacks. The three spent the afternoon chatting. She was nothing like Lucas expected. He thought all rich parents were distant and snooty and would look down on someone like him. Mrs. Davis was the exact opposite. Warm, friendly, talkative with a set of bright eyes and smile that instantly made you feel at ease. Initially he was fearful when he found out he was meeting Brooke's folks but the hours spent at the Davis house couldn't have been more relaxing or fun. Finally it was time to head back to Manhattan and as Lucas and Mrs. Davis traded hugs, he found himself actually sad to leave.

"What happened to him?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke were back on the train.

"My dad was a judge for the State Supreme Court of New York. There was this case he presided over and the defendant ended up getting locked up for a long time. Let's just say his family wasn't happy about it. Even though the case had been tried in criminal court on several different jurisdictions, these people blamed my father. He was somehow singled out. Anyway, one day after work on his way out to his car, that defendant's uncle put a bullet in his back. It pierced his spinal cord and did all kinds of internal damage."

"Oh my God. When did this happen?"

"The summer I graduated and decided to move to Manhattan to concentrate on acting full time. It's hard. I delayed my plans for the summer just to be with him. He's what they call a quadriplegic. No sensation in his trunk or limbs. At first he couldn't move at all but now he has limited sensations in his right hand. He can't talk either. But after all that, he's still my dad. His mind is still funtions perfectly and that's the hardest part. It's not like he's a vegetable or anything. He knows exactly what's going on around him. That's what sucks…he's trapped inside that miserable shell of a body and it's so damned unfair."

"I'm sorry", Lucas said, rubbing her arm.

"It's cool, you know. We got over it. He's such a trooper. In those situations that you can't help, you just press on and make the best of things."

"Yeah…I guess you do", Lucas whispered, for the first time realizing just how blessed he was.

"Thank you for coming with me though. I just wanted you to meet them."

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a good time, Brooke. Your parents are so nice. Even though your dad couldn't talk to me, we still communicated. He understood everything."

"Yeah. He does a lot of communicating through his eyes and facial expressions. Also when he squeezes your hand."

"And your mom...man, don't get me started. She's such an incredible woman."

Brooke smiled fondly.

"Yeah, she is pretty amazing, isn't she? She loves the hell out of my dad, I tell you that much. Never tires, never complains but it's a 24/7 job. I have a lot of respect for her…for both of them. Family is important. With acting being second, those two things are most important in my life."

Lucas looked at Brooke with so much admiration in his eyes. She was so much more than just a pretty face or another actress on the screen.

"It must have been so hard for you..."

"In a way because I mean, that's my father and all and I love him so it's difficult to see him like that and we were so close so it's bad when father figure is taken away from you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Lucas took Brooke's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you before. I was scared and I didn't know."

"It's okay, Luke", she said as he began to stroke his hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being a cool person. For being patient and understanding with me. For being my friend...for letting me be around your family", Lucas said as his voice trailed off.

"I…I'm glad you came up here", she said sincerely.

Lucas broke out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"Luke, why are you laughing at me? I thought we were having like a moment or something. What's funny?"

"No, it's just that you did it."

"Did what?"

"It. That thing you do with your voice. That sultry, sexy, Marilyn Monroe whisper thing."

Brooke blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There it is again", Lucas grinned.

"You're embarrassing me. I've been teased about it my whole life. I can't help it. You know, teachers actually considered that like a speech impediment."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It definitely beats a lisp or a stutter…"

"I like it. I think it's super sexy. It…it's the first thing, besides your eyes, that stood out to me when I saw you on TV for the first time."

Brooke grinned and looked at the floor. It was one of those special, magical movie moments where there were smiles and sweet silence as the almost empty train continued its way back to the city.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked.

Lucas just gave her a shy smile as his instincts took over.

"This", he said as he leaned over and brushed her lips with his own.

Brooke couldn't believe it.

"Lucas…"

His heart pounded with raw fear. He had lost control and hoped his actions hadn't ruined everything

"I'm sorry", he said. "Maybe I got a little ahead of myself. I guess I should have asked. If you didn't want to be kissed…"

He was silenced by her lips sweetly kissing his.


	26. Hollywood or Bust

Hand in hand, Lucas and Brooke entered the apartment. It had been over a week since he had arrived and almost from day one, it was bliss. The days were dwindling down and they both knew it would soon be time for Lucas to head back to North Carolina.

"Pey, we've got Chinese food…", Brooke bellowed.

"Chinese? Well, I hope you got enough for me although you could have asked first. I had that last night. I think I'm more in the mood for Italian tonight."

Brooke smiled as a slightly annoyed Peyton rolled her eyes. It was none other than Tim Smith, her irritating but lovable agent.

"Tim, considering you didn't put in on this and Peyton and I have bought you dinner like the last three times in a row, if I were you, I'd sit down and shut up and hope for fortune cookies and scraps of fried rice. And get your feet off the coffee table, would you?"

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your agent? The Tim who loves you more than anything? The one that has come bearing great news?"

Lucas smiled as he put an arm around Brooke's waist. Tim stood, frown on his face, chest puffed out.

"And uh, just who are you?" Tim asked, with exaggerated bass dripping in his voice.

"Lucas Scott", he answered, extending his hand.

Tim shook it firmly.

"You a friend of Brooke's?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I see", Tim nodded. "Because you know I'm currently dating her and…"

"Tim!" Brooke yelled, swatting him with a newspaper. "Shut up! Luke, do not pay attention to the human stain over there. This is my agent who better have good news for me i.e. an actual paying job before both our asses are in the unemployment line."

"Actually I do", he said, handing her a fancy envelope.

"What the hell is this?"

"Open it and see."

Brooke did and her eyes skimmed the contents. She quickly put it down.

"Pey, can I steal some of your Sweet and Sour Chicken?" Brooke asked casually.

Tim picked up the discarded envelope and began reading.

"Girl, are you nuts? You should be jumping up and down for joy right about now, preferably naked. This is an invitation to the Soap Opera Digest Awards out in L.A. next month. You got nominated for Best Supporting Actress."

"I'm not going", she stated simply.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"Why? So I get to be humiliated and talked about all night? No thanks. How long has Savannah been in a coma?"

"But what about your work pre coma, Brooke? It was brilliant. You're a genius. You deserve this nod and more."

"I'm not going", she said stubbornly.

"I think you should", Lucas spoke up. "I mean, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but Peyton is right. You're a great actress. Hell, you got me hooked. Don't let this contract dispute with the studio rain on your parade. You deserve this. You should go."

"Yeah", Tim pouted. "Whatever he said. Besides, I want to go too. That hot red headed chick from As The World Turns is so checking me out. She's in some need of some Tim time and I am not one to disappoint. And I can't get in the awards without you, Brooke."

"Tim…"

"What? It'll be fun. It's L.A. I'll go and you can even bring Curly Q over there. It'll be just like old times minus that jackhole, Felix. Don't you remember? Oh come on, Brooke. Pretty please…"

"Oh alright! Fine. Just quit your whining and definitely quit stealing my Beef and Broccoli. I will go, okay? Just shut up about it and make the arrangements."

"Yes! Whoo hoo! This is gonna be a blast! The Timster back in Hollywood taking over! All the big stars better recognize because I'm the hottest agent to hit the streets since Jerry Maguire."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Peyton rolled her eyes. "Think you can take all that back over the bridge to your place?"

"Fine", Tim scoffed. "I'll let myself out."

"Call me with the flight arrangements", Brooke reminded.

Lucas was closest to the door so he opened it for Tim.

"It's okay", he whispered. "You have to watch it…Curly gets a little hostile sometimes. It's because she wants me."

"Really?" Lucas smiled.

"Hell yeah. You can't blame her though. All the chicks want me. TV stars, movie stars, athletes, singers, models…hell, the other night you should have seen Giselle giving me the eye down at 54 behind Leonardo DiCaprio's back. Anyway, Peyton is on my jock and I keep telling her, 'Be patient, girl. There is enough love to go around…'"

"Tim, I hear you!" Peyton yelled, throwing her shoe. "And we all know that's crap! Now go home!"

"So bitter", Tim said, shaking his head slightly as he shut the door.

"That dude is a character", Lucas smiled.

"Tell me about it", Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So you're really gonna go?"

"I guess. You were right."

"I'm proud of you. I think you're doing the right thing."

"Luke, I just wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah…me too. But we'll see each other again soon. I promise."

Brooke sighed. She wasn't so sure. She had this thing about people leaving her and never coming back.

"Promise?"

He gave her lips a peck and pulled her into his embrace.

"I promise."

She smiled and instantly relaxed. There was just something soothing about his voice. Something that could calm her nerves and greatest fears. When she looked in his eyes, she could see a happy, truth filled future.


	27. An Extra Guest

Brooke and Peyton exchanged irritated glances. They were both furious at Tim but what else was new? Normally as a personal assistant it would be Peyton's job to take care of flight and hotel bookings but Tim, so excited about L.A. had insisted on handling all the travel arrangements. As to be expected, he had made a royal mess out of everything.

First class, non stop to Los Angeles. Brooke's wishes were more than clear. They always flew that way. Thanks to Tim, somehow the girls found themselves in Coach with three different layovers. By the time they arrived in LAX, the awards show was supposed to send a car to take them to the hotel but the three were getting a little agitated seeing they'd been waiting for almost an hour.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis, is that you?"

Brooke turned around and recognized Andrea Merrick, one of the junior writers for Soap Opera Digest.

Andrea had written a piece on Brooke over a year ago when Brooke first joined Guiding Light.

"Andrea, hi. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise. You look great and congratulations on the nomination."

"Thank you and your magazine for giving it to me."

"Well what are you up to today? The show isn't until tomorrow night."

"Nothing much", Brooke sighed. "We're just tired, cranky and hungry waiting for the damned car to get here. Someone, and I won't name names to protect the guilty, was supposed to make arrangements but we've been waiting over an hour. I swear, good help is so hard to find these days."

"Yeah", Tim agreed. "Tell me about, it Peyton. One of these days you are so going to get fired."

Peyton shot Tim an annoyed glance.

"Shut up before I stuff you in my bag and send you on a ride on the luggage concourse", she threatened.

"Are you guys at the Hilton?" Andrea asked.

"According to the itinerary."

"Well, so am I. I have a limo waiting out front. Grab your stuff, I'll give you guys a lift."

"Really?" Brooke asked. "Oh Andrea, thanks! You're a lifesaver. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah, thanks, Andi", Tim winked.

"Not you", Brooke said. "Tim, you get to take a cab."

"A cab?" he whined. "Oh come on, Brooke. The Tim can't be seen getting out of a taxi at the Hilton. I have a reputation to uphold in this town. I'm trying to holler at Susan Lucci later. What a MILF! If she sees me in the back of a cab, I might lose my one and only chance."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Just make yourself useful", she said, handing him her bags.

Brooke and Andrea followed suit giving Tim their suitcases as well as he struggled to follow them out to the car. Once inside, the ride was quick and smooth. At the hotel, Brooke and Peyton enjoyed a cocktail at the bar before heading up to their respective rooms. Brooke had a grand suite and she smiled. At least she had a little bit of star power left. It was a single, complete with a king sized bed, refrigerator, and a four star bathroom with a Jacuzzi that adjoined to the miniature suite next door. Peyton happened to be the occupant of that room.

Enjoying the down time and the silence, Brooke slipped into a hot, relaxing bubble bath and enjoyed a nap in the softest thread count sheets she had ever slept in. It was still early when she woke up and after watching some television, Brooke opted to go to a nearby gym alone. After a decent workout on the treadmill for over two hours, she ran into Peyton.

"Hey you. Dude, I have been looking for you all over. I'm starved and I found a tasty little Japanese steakhouse around the corner. What do you say?"

Starving, Brooke showered and joined her friend for dinner. The alcohol was plentiful and the food delicious. It was the first time Brooke had been able to relax. Her mind ventured away from the anxiety and pressure of the awards which had been weighing in heavily. They didn't get back to the rooms until half past midnight and Brooke knew she should try to get some sleep.

A big day was ahead. Awards shows were always a big deal. It was a literal who's who of daytime stars and all eyes would be on Brooke. Her work situation had been the topic of all the hot gossip columns and everyone had an opinion on Savannah and her coma. With Peyton and Tim at her side, Brooke knew she would have to dress fabulous, put on her best smile and face the reporters, her fans and her peers.

But Brooke was too nervous and excited for sleep. She tossed and turned but to no avail. She ended up alone in the hot tub posting a commentary on the official site. In the Felix days, the site was nothing more than a formality that Brooke paid little or no attention to. But in the darkest days when it seemed she only had Lucas, Peyton, Tim and her parents for support, it had been the loyal fans who had come through. They still loved Savannah and had bombarded CBS with letters and petitions to end the coma storyline.

At three in the morning she was still wide awake. Brookee had the urge to call her mother. Sometimes she just needed to hear her voice but she knew it was late and he didn't want to wake her, especially with the three hour time difference. She knew Peyton was sleeping and she wasn't quite desperate enough to want Tim's company. Checking the time again, she picked up the phone.

**MEANWHILE…**

"What the fuck?" Lucas mumbled as he sat straight up in bed.

It was six in the morning and his telephone was ringing. Who the hell would be calling his room at such an ungodly hour? No one ever did this unless there was bad news so he desperately tried to fight that dull sinking feeling that was churning in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello?"

"Luke...it's me."

"Brooke, where are you? Is everything okay?" Lucas sleepily asked.

"Hi babe. I'm in L.A. Um, everything is fine."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God. You scared me half to death!"

"I didn't mean to. Sorry, I'm just bored and I missed you."

"Yeah? Well, I miss you, too. So how is California?"

"The same although I wished we hadn't flown out a day early. I don't see what Tim's big rush was."

"Sleep in tomorrow, God knows you need the rest, babe. Or go see the sights. Although I've never been to Hollywood before, I'm sure there are lots of cool things to check out. Go buy a star map or something", he joked.

"You know what I really want to do?"

"What's that?"

"Spend the weekend with you."

Lucas chuckled.

"Believe me, that sounds like a wonderful idea but with your schedule and mine, we probably won't get to see each other until maybe next Wednesday or Thursday."

"True...or we could be together in a few hours."

"What?"

"I'll put the airline ticket on my credit card. Just show up at the New Brunswick airport ASAP and catch the next flight out."

Lucas laughed.

"Brooke, you are nuts!"

"Maybe but I'm dead serious."

"Brooke Davis!"

"What?"

"Look, I know you miss me, I miss you, too. And I know you want to be together, Brooke. I want that now more than anything but we can't right now. We can't just throw this together spur of the moment."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?'

"Well..."

"I'm waiting."

"Brooke..."

"Luke, come on. You are no fun! Quit being such a stick in the mud. It'll be great."

"I can't afford it. The money..."

"Don't worry about the money, I told you I'll take care of it."

"That's expensive. I don't like you spending all your money on me."

"It's my money and if it makes you feel any better, next time one of us wakes up in the middle of the night and decides to fly half way around the country on a whim...then you can pay!"

Lucas burst out laughing.

"Baby, I have finals coming up. You know I need to study."

"And you're super smart and you're gonna ace finals. No excuses...bring your books with you."

"Brooke...", he whined.

"Lucas...", she whined right back.

He sighed heavily.

"Fine but if I flunk right out of college, you're going have to explain to my parents and Dan Scott and Karen Rowe can be pretty freaking intimidating."

Lucas just shook his head and chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe what he was about to be talked into.


	28. Not Like Other Guys

Brooke was awakened by loud and persistent knocking at the door. Still a tad disoriented, she climbed out of bed to answer it.

"It's about time", Lucas joked. "You call and wake me up before the sun rises and I get here a little before noon and suddenly you're too sleepy to answer? I was about to turn around and go back!"

"Not a chance", Brooke laughed as she kissed him.

They climbed in bed where they lay talking and just holding each other for hours. Eventually they settled into a light nap before getting up for a late, late lunch.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, wiping the remaining crumbs from his mouth.

"We got a few hours before I have to be at the show. Whatever you want to do, I don't care."

A light bulb went off in Luke's head.

"You sure about that?"

"As long as it doesn't involve a star map and staking out John Travolta's place, I'd say I'm game. What's up?"

"Follow me", he said, grabbing Brooke's hand before he had the chance to answer.

Before she knew it, they were on the campus of UCLA. The Comparative Literature Department was holding a tea open to the public where the members were holding an open forum to discuss favorite authors and their writings.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" Brooke whispered.

"It's cool", he said, pretty much in awe as he looked around. "In my classes at Wake, I heard about this. The club meets once a month."

He opened his backpack and pulled out a copy of Call Of The Wild.

"You ever read this?" he asked her.

Brooke wrinkled her nose without even looking at it.

"Uh…no. If it doesn't have pictures, then I'm really not into it. I read but I'm more of a magazine kind of girl. I enjoy the fine literature of In Style, Elle, Glamour and my personal favorite, the women's Bible, Cosmo."

"Well, you should check this out. I've been dying to read this again. I read it a long time ago and even did a paper on it once. My dad has had this copy since he was in high school. He let me borrow it. London is a hell of an author. A man's author as my dad likes to say. Kill or be killed, that's the way of the world."

"Oh", Brooke managed.

What else did she have to say? Brooke had no idea what he was talking about and she couldn't remember the last book she had picked up on her own. Her poetic and literary senses had only been peaked when she and Lucas had first began corresponding.

"I can't believe you've never read this before."

Now Brooke was beginning to feel stupid. So she wasn't much on reading. Did that make her a bad person? But she really liked Lucas and wanted him to think…well, that she wasn't stupid. She took a seat beside him, sipping tea and nibbling cookies as the discussion began on various books. In the corner a cute little blonde with glasses seemed to command the conversation. Brooke rolled her eyes. What an obnoxious little know it all. Then she saw the look in Luke's eyes as he watched the girl talk. Sure she was a nerdy brainiac but she was still pretty and seemed to know a lot about books. Certainly ones without pictures. She was probably the exact kind of girl Lucas would normally go for. Frowning, Brooke put a piece of Bubble Yum in her mouth and sank back into the uncomfortable little folding chair. The discussion went on and on and on. Jesus, didn't these geeks ever shut up? Brooke knew she had turned over a new leaf and was working on being a nicer, better person but everyone had their limits and that tea and cracker snooze fest had just about pushed her to hers.

"…I know a similar book with a similar theme", Miss Smarty Pants continued. "A man losing his integrity and giving into temptation…"

"Steinbeck's The Winter Of Our Discontent."

Brooke looked up. It had been Lucas who had made that last comment.

"Exactly", the blonde smiled. "I guess great minds think alike."

Brooke pouted and blew a bubble. Great! Now her boyfriend was making a literature connection with the Book Queen. Pretty soon, the discussion tapered off and the crowd looked on as the blonde and Lucas carried on a one on one conversation. Brooke felt like a third wheel and Brooke Davis played second fiddle to no one! She refused to be left out or overshadowed. She had to prove to Lucas that she could be smart and also remind him why he liked her.

"Um, actually, that brings me to my favorite book, if you guys wouldn't mind discussing it. Call Of The Wild", Brooke chimed in.

"I…I thought you said you never read that", Lucas whispered.

"Of course I have", Brooke exaggerated. "I was just kidding around."

"What would you like to add to this discussion…"

"Brooke."

"Okay Brooke", the blonde smiled. "I'm Jennifer. Go ahead. The floor is yours."

Brooke cleared her throat.

"Well, this is a really cool book that I read a long time ago. It's Call Of The Wild and I really liked this book because…because it really is a classic. It has an important lesson too. Like when the main character is sent to bed without dinner, then he dreams that he is in the land of wild things and he's king. Even though he's in charge, deep down he really misses home, so he sails back and finds dinner waiting for him. Now not only is the tale entertaining but there is a moral as well and I think that is especially important for the younger readers."

Brooke stood, using her hands for emphasis when she talked, smiling broadly, eyeing her audience confidently. She was proud of herself. She had showed Lucas and a room full of others that she was more than just a pretty face. She was just as capable as the next person of conducting an intelligent conversation. For her efforts she was expecting applause or at least some kind of verbal affirmation. Brooke was not prepared for the giggling that ensued as well as the odd stares. She almost felt like they were making fun of her and that was confirmed when Jennifer chimed in.

"Um, Brooke, I think you're mistaken. Call Of The Wild is about a beloved dog named Buck who is stolen and sold by his master's servant. It is the story of how he adapts to life as a sled dog and also how he once again rises to a level of supremacy over the pack. While being savagely beaten, Buck is rescued by a man named John Thornton. Man and beast bond and work together to form this sort of inseparable team. When John is killed, it's like the last bit of civilization is stripped from Buck and he becomes a wild animal. Now the author, Jack London, led a life crammed with violence and adventure, both of which were transferred into his writings. He had virtually no childhood, starting work at age ten. At 15 he became a hobo and at 16, an oyster pirate and longshoreman. Joining the Alaskan gold rush at nineteen, London hiked across the United States and Canada to the Klondike. He found no gold, but later used some of his Northland experiences to draft Call of the Wild"

"It's true that London wrote from his own experiences but in Buck, he endows all of the cunning and savagery that London himself feels lurks not only in animals, but in human beings as well", Lucas added. "Buck's transformation into a ferocious animal is London's attempt to argue his 'survival of the fittest' philosophy…the potential primitive beast he feels lies within each individual. However, London's great love for animals and nature inspired him to also write of the loyalty, affection, and excitement experienced by Buck."

"Exactly. The novel is both adventuresome and emotion packed. It seems to capture all of the qualities you mentioned in a powerful way."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…"

"Lucas. Lucas Scott."

"Do you attend UCLA, Lucas? I've never seen you around."

"No. I'm just visiting. I actually go to Wake Forest University in North Carolina."

Brooke felt her cheeks burn. That little ho bag wasn't fooling anyone with her glasses and sweet words. Brooke could see right past it. Anyone could. Anyone except her boyfriend who seemed to be lapping up Jennifer's every breath.

"Too bad. We could use more intellectual and creative minds like yours around here", Jennifer winked. "Oh and Brooke, I'm sorry. The book you were talking about, I believe is Where The Wild Things Are, not Call Of The Wild."

There were a few more chuckles and Brooke felt like she literally wanted to die.

"Oh. My mistake. I knew it was 'wild' something or another", she gracefully smiled as she tried to "act" her way out of an embarrassing situation. "But thank you so much Jennifer for pointing that out…in front of everyone."

Sitting back down but too ashamed to face Lucas, Brooke breathed a huge sigh of relief when the stupid gathering was dismissed. She couldn't wait to get out of there as she grabbed her purse.

"Brooke, wait up."

"Sorry, Lucas. I have to get going. The show starts soon."

"I know but uh…sorry about what happened back in there."

"It's no big deal", she lied with a shrug.

"It's cool. It was just an honest mistake. Call Of The Wild is considered a children's book too so it's easy to see why you got confused and…"

"Lucas, just stop it, okay? Look, I had no idea what I was talking about in there. I looked like a complete fool."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? You know it's true. I didn't know anything about what was going on or being said in there."

"So why did you initiate a conversation?" he asked carefully.

"Because…because I wanted to connect with you, Lucas. I wanted you to think I was smart. Look, a lot of the quotes and book passages and stuff you e-mailed me were pretty cool and I did like them but for the most part, all the books and authors and history you're into…well, I'm not."

"And I never asked you to be. Brooke, it's cool. We do connect on a lot of things but you don't have to be interested in every little thing that I am. I enjoy the fact that we're different in a lot of ways."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do", he said, hugging her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I guess because a lot of guys wouldn't."

"Well, I'm not 'a lot of guys', now am I?"

"So you're not mad that I embarrassed you back there?"

"You didn't. Brooke, I would never be embarrassed of you."

She smiled and kissed his lips.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You're not like 'a lot of guys'."

"I sure hope not", he winked. "Now come on. We have to get back to the hotel and get you ready. You have an award to accept."


	29. Winners and Losers

Lucas looked around nervously. He seemed to be the only one who was nervous. Peyton was engrossed in her Blackberry and Tim was indulging in his latest obsessive compulsive hobby…checking his reflection in the mirror as he applied yet another Crest whitening strips to his teeth. Lucas often wondered how one guy could spend so much time in the mirror.

Brooke wearing a sexy, black modified catsuit, stared absently out the window. She appeared amazingly cool, calm and collected even as she poured herself yet another glass of champagne. Soon the limo came to a stop.

"Brooke, um I…I could stay in the car if you want", Lucas suggested. "I know this is business and I don't want to be in the way…"

"You won't be in the way", she smiled as she took his hand. "I want you out there with me."

The door opened and the foursome exited the limousine. Lucas, in a simple white button up shirt and black pants, looked down as he tightened his grip on his cane. So the carpet really was red, he thought to himself.

"Ready?" she smiled sexily, as she looked over at him.

He nodded and they made their way to the entrance. He had seen his fair share of premieres and awards events on Entertainment Tonight but it was nothing compared to experiencing it live. First of all, it was much louder than he anticipated. The noise was everywhere and people from all different directions shouted out to Brooke to look at them or look left or right or straight ahead or turn around. The demands were in such quick succession and coming from everywhere, that Lucas couldn't keep track. He was amazed at Brooke. She smiled graciously, indulged the paparazzi, and posed at various angles for various pictures. All the while doing it she looked absolutely gorgeous.

It was brighter on the red carpet, too. The flash bulbs of cameras were ridiculous. Hundreds of shots seemed to go off simultaneously. Lucas couldn't help but blink and a couple times, he actually had to shield his eyes with his hand. He could only imagine what a blinking, hobbling dork he would look like in magazines everywhere being photographed with one of TV's most beautiful stars.

"Had enough?" she whispered in his ear.

"Getting there", he replied honestly.

She squeezed his hand and quickened their pace inside.

"Hey Brooke, who you got there with you?" a nosy photographer inquired. "A new beau?"

Brooke coyly responded by placing her arm across Lucas and giving him a quick kiss. It was a simple gesture but it made him feel like a million bucks. He had to be the luckiest man on the planet and Brooke Davis had basically just "outed" their relationship to the world.

Once inside, the auditorium was smaller than it looked on the outside and it was more of an informal setting with round tables. Several grouped together said "Guiding Light" and Lucas and Brooke took a seat while Peyton and Tim fell back with the other non nominees.

"Excuse me, Miss Davis, I need to see your friend's ticket."

Brooke looked up to see a no nonsense woman with a pretty face and a mass of dark curly hair. She popped a huge wad of gum and her hands were placed firmly on her hips. Her nametag read, "Jessica".

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, if he doesn't have a ticket. No ticket, no upfront seating, sorry."

"What does it matter?"

"Look, lady, does he have a ticket or not?"

"No he doesn't", Brooke answered. "Look, this was sort of last minute but he is my date. Can't you overlook this ticket thing? Just this once? Please."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on."

"Fine but only because my kids love you on the show, even though you've been in a coma like 100 years. Anyway, if I do you a favor, you have to do me one. Sign this piece of paper please. Make it out to Ali and Emma."

Brooke smiled as she obliged and scrawled her signature. If a lousy autograph would get the attendant from hell off her back, a few seconds was well worth it. Lucas chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing", he said. "I just keep forgetting you're famous, that's all."

"Yeah", she said softly. "Me too sometimes."

The lights dimmed and the show began. It was long and to Lucas rather boring. He found himself wanting to nod off a few times but he couldn't help but be on the lookout for the ever present camera. Then finally, it was time.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God", Brooke whispered as she grabbed Luke's hand. "This is my category."

"…_And the nominees for Supporting Actress are…",_ the presenters began.

"I think I'm gonna throw up", Brooke mouthed to Lucas.

"…_Tracy Warren for All My Children…"_

"You're fine", Lucas said in her ear.

"…_Martine Clash for Passions…"_

"Oh God, Luke this is my first nomination. Do I clap for myself?"

"…_And Brooke Davis for Guiding Light…"_

"You better clap for yourself", Lucas grinned as the camera focused on Brooke.

She gave her best shy smile as she demurely applauded at her own name.

"…_The winner is…"_

"Oh God, oh God!"

"…_Martine Clash…Passions…"_

The shot was still on all three nominees so Brooke continued with her wide, fake smile as she clapped for the woman who had just beaten her. It wasn't that bad being a gracious loser but nevertheless she was grateful the show was nearing the end.

"Hey you", Peyton smiled as she wrapped her arms around Brooke after the broadcast had ended. "You got robbed, kiddo."

"Totally", Tim added. "Look, I know I'm not the best agent, or the most politically correct guy, or even the nicest friend, but you still keep me around, Brooke. I appreciate that…more than you know. You're a good girl. You should have won tonight because you're the most talented actress in here. But there will be other awards, I promise. I really believe in you, Brooke and I respect you. I just wanted you to know that."

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. It was the nicest thing Tim had ever said to anybody.

"Oh Tim", she said, hugging him. "You're the best. I love you. You know that? I know I don't always act like it but you're a good friend and a good agent and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Good", he grinned. "So you won't be pissed if I ask out that Martine Clash chick. Look, don't take it personal that she beat you but did you see the ass on her when she went to accept that award? Damn! Looks like she could use some Tim time."

Brooke shook her head as Peyton and Lucas struggled to keep from laughing.

"You absolutely suck, Tim. Get out of here before I fire you."

"Yes! You're the greatest! See you back at the hotel…tomorrow", he laughed giddily as he was off to find trouble.

"Why do I keep that kid around again?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

"Let's get out of here", Peyton laughed. "Come on. Let's celebrate."

"Celebrate? What, my loss? I didn't win, Pey."

"Who cares? Now drinks on me."

"Yeah", Lucas added. "You don't need some dumb award to justify your talent or who you are. Even though you didn't win, I still think you're pretty terrific and so do a lot of other people."

Brooke smiled as Lucas kissed her. Where had this human blessing come from and what had she done to deserve him? And how come he always knew the exact right thing to say at the exact right moment?

"Brooke, Peyton, can I get a word with you ladies, please?"

It was Andrea Merrick, the junior writer they had shared the limo with the day before. She just needed a few quotes for an upcoming article.

"Luke, do you mind? It'll only take a minute…"

"It's cool", he smiled. "Take your time. I'll be waiting right here."

"Okay, thanks", she said, briefly pecking his lips.

Lucas waited patiently alone, minding his own business. He didn't even notice the young couple that had approached him. He didn't recognize the girl but the man was vaguely familiar.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Excuse me, sir, I just saw you kiss Brooke Davis. Are you her boyfriend?" the guy grinned.

Lucas was unsure and uncomfortable about fielding such questions about Brooke and him…especially from strangers. He hadn't even told his family and friends yet back in Tree Hill.

"Um, yeah. I guess I am", Lucas answered uneasily.

The couple exchanged knowing smirks.

"Well, when she comes out again, do you think you can get her to give me an autograph?" the woman asked with fake sincerity

"I guess. I mean, I'm sure she wouldn't mind", Lucas answered. "She'll be back in a few minutes. If you guys just stick around, I know she'd more than happy to sign an autograph for you."

"Cool...so, how long you two been going out?" the guy snooped

"A few months."

"Oh, she's really hot. You're lucky."

"Thank you. Brooke's a great girl."

"Well, you guys seem to make a cute couple. I mean, you're really, really hot but like, what's wrong with your leg? Why do you use a cane and walk like you have a stick up your ass?" the girl giggled.

Lucas swallowed hard as he was taken off guard.

"Um, I…I was in a car accident last year", he stammered.

"That's too bad. Brooke is such a hottie. I hear she can get any guy she wants", the guy smirked. "No offense, dude. I'm sure you're cool and all but why would Brooke Davis the superstar want to be with someone that's a crip."

"Yeah", the girl joined in again. "How do you guys even do it?"

"Or does your little buddy even work?" the guy laughed out loud.

The two strangers were being unbelievably rude and Lucas had not been prepared to expect this sort of ignorant behavior. He was too flustered to be angry.

"I don't think that's any of your business", said an unknown fourth voice.

All three turned around to see Peyton.

"That's incredibly rude what you two just said and I don't think Brooke would appreciate that. Felix, what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Peyton!" Felix smiled. "I knew I missed that loud mouth. What's going on, girl? I see you're still the same ballsy, brassy bitch as always."

"And I see you're still the same low class, slimy gigolo. Who's the chick? Someone else to latch onto so you can use them to get to the top, then ruin their career."

"I see Brooke is still bitter but uh, I didn't ruin anything. She did all that on her own."

"Whatever, Felix. Why don't you take your newest slut and just get out of here?"

"Fine, fine. Why so hostile? Geez, baby. I was just trying to be friendly and speak to Brooke's uh…new friend. I'd heard the rumors around town but I just had too see for myself. But I guess it's okay. I went slumming one time so I guess Brooke one upped me and skipped straight to charity work. Lay The Crips, is it?"

"Felix! You are an asshole, you know that?"

He winked and with that, they turned around and walked off.

"Sorry", Peyton mumbled.

Lucas just shook his head. He had never been so humiliated in all his life. He slowly walked away, hailing a cab.

"Lucas, wait…"

Peyton sighed and cursed to herself.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, you ready to roll?" Brooke grinned as she rejoined her friend. "Where's Boyfriend?"

Peyton took a deep breath and looked over at her best friend.

"Brooke…we need to talk."


	30. To Give Up Or Not?

It was early morning when Lucas returned to North Carolina. Just like that, without explanation or without talking to Brooke, he had changed the date on his return flight and immediately flew back. He couldn't face her. Not after what Felix had said. In all actuality, he wasn't ready to face anyone. There were still a few days before finals so he opted to spend some time in Tree Hill. It was a chance to put life in perspective and try to get things somehow back to normal…whatever normal was anymore.

Happy that his mother was already at work, Lucas let himself in the house and slipped unnoticed in his room. It was there he could lie in bed in his underwear, feeling totally sorry for himself as he took turns throwing his Nerf ball in a hoop that had been attached to the door. The last thing he wanted was to think about Brooke or what had happened but it was the only thing he could think about. So grabbing his cane, he made his way into the kitchen to raid the fridge and cupboards for snacks. Thinking he was alone in the house, he jumped and stumbled backwards when he saw Haley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Ditto", she replied, still catching her breath. "And I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be at school? Karen didn't mention anything about you coming."

"She didn't know…still doesn't. It's no big deal. Finals aren't for a week or so. I just came back here for a few days to take a load off."

"Well, it's good to see you", she smiled hugging him. "I've missed you, Buddy."

"Yeah…me too."

"Luke, you okay? You look sad…"

"I'm fine."

"Nice try but you can't lie to me. We've been doing this way too long. Now I have a few minutes to spare. Talk to me."

"Hales…"

"Lucas, you know I won't let this go until I find out what is bugging you so you may as well just spill."

"Fine", he finally conceded. "Look, Hales, I'll be okay. It's just this girl…"

"What girl?"

"This girl I've been hanging out with."

"Like a girlfriend?" Haley smiled.

"Something like that…yeah."

"Cool. How come you never told me?"

"I didn't tell anyone really. Not that I was ashamed or anything but she's pretty special and I kind of wanted to keep it for us before I went telling everyone or introducing her to people."

"Fair enough. Now tell me about her. Is she a good girl?"

"The best."

"Smart?"

"I think so."

"Funny?"

"Hysterical."

"Pretty?"

"Quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"Wow. She sounds great. You must be pretty happy. I take it you guys have a lot in common."

"Not really", Lucas answered truthfully. "I mean, we do but in a lot of ways, we're totally different. That's what makes it the best part. But I really like her, Hales. I know it might sound weird or corny or even cliché but since day one, we've had this amazing connection. It's like chemistry…fate."

"I believe in that. Obviously you have strong feelings for her. What's the problem? Do you think you feel more for her than she might for you?"

"No…I don't know. I mean, I don't think it's like that or anything. I think she really does care for me but…"

"But what?"

"But I've been kidding myself, that's what."

"How so, Luke?"

"We're different, Haley. Very different. I'm just a regular kid from a small North Carolina town and she's a rich girl from the city. I'm in college and she…works. My life is plain and routine and it is what it is. She's full of excitement and everything is day to day with her schedule. I just…I don't know if we're compatible."

"Sounds like it could work to me."

"I used to think so. Now I don't know."

"Lucas, what happened?"

"There was this…this thing for her work, sort of like a party…"

"Okay."

"And I went…as her date. Anyway, it went pretty good and we were about to do our own thing with her friends and someone needed to talk to her so she excused herself for the moment. I waited and this guy came up to me. Turned out to be her ex along with his new girlfriend."

"Uh oh."

"No shit. The guy was a dick, to say the least. He started mouthing off. Basically talking about my leg and my cane and that I wasn't good enough for her and that she needed a real man and…"

"That prick!"

"I know but it really bothered me."

"Why? Just don't pay attention, Luke. If you're gonna let the comments of one ignorant, classless jerk get to you…I mean, obviously she isn't with him for a reason. He was probably just jealous."

"I know but it bothered me. I know it shouldn't. I know I should be tougher and stronger than that. Like you said, sticks and stones, right? But it really bothered me. It made me think. It made me question a lot of things. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. And I don't know if my legs will ever be back at 100 percent. I guess…I just question whether or not I'm good enough for her."

"What did she have to say about all this?"

"I…don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I sort of bailed before she had the chance to find out what happened."

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Hales…"

"Don't 'Hales' me, okay? I should punch you. Buddy, what are you doing? Obviously you're crazy about this girl and she feels the same way. I assume she has known all about your legs and your condition and your accident. She knew what she was getting herself into and if it doesn't bother her, why are you letting it bother you?"

"Because…"

"That's not good enough, Lucas. Because what?"

"Because…I don't know, Hales. Because I'm scared, alright?"

She looked in his eyes and saw painstaking, brutal honesty.

"That makes sense", she said softly.

"Does it?"

"Yeah it does. We all have fears but we have to face them at sometime or another. You should know that better than anyone. You taught me that, Luke. I won't pretend to know what you're going through but don't let your fears and your pride and insecurities destroy something really special before it even starts. Yeah you might get your heart broken…that's just life, but what if you don't? You owe it to yourself and to her to find out. Just be true to yourself. If she's what you want, if this girl is worth it, then don't make the mistake of giving up. And don't make the mistake of making decisions for her either. Lucas, love is a really beautiful but fragile thing. Most people spend their whole lives searching for 'the one'. Lucky for me, I've already found my Mr. Right and I wouldn't trade that feeling for anything. If you've found her, or think you're even close to finding something like that, then I think it's worth a discussion at least before you give up so easily."

Lucas sighed. As stubborn as he was, Haley was right. He did miss Brooke. He could even admit he was falling in love. That's what made it all the more scary and serious. He was losing an ongoing battle with his personal demons.

"When did you get so smart, Buddy?" he smiled at the best friend he had loved and thought of as a little sister for many years.

"I don't know. Let's just say I had a pretty rad teacher", she winked.

He hugged her, then turned for his room.

"Thanks, Hales. For the advice, I mean. It really helped. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I guess you do."

"And Hales…later on, could you and Nate possibly bring Brittany by? I haven't seen her in a while and I miss her."

Haley smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure she'd like that."

Lucas nodded.

"Oh Hales…one more thing."

"Yeah Luke?"

"You didn't uh, happen to catch the soap awards that were on TV last night, did you?"

"The Soap Opera Digest Awards? No, and don't remind me! I am still contemplating stabbing your brother in his sleep for that one. I was a good wife and let him watch his dumb game with the provision that he TiVo it for me. Guess who forgot?"

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

Lucas shrugged and gave a half smile.

"No reason. I was just wondering. Anyway, I'll be in my room napping if you need me."

"Okay", she shrugged.

Haley smiled as she watched her friend disappear. She hoped he would be alright. He had already been through so much but then again, Lucas always did the right thing. That was the factor they most had in common.

Deciding to stick around for a while, Haley lingered on in the house, straightening up and watching television as she waited for Nathan to get off work. There were things to be done and errands to be ran but before Haley knew it, 3:00 had caught up with her. Guiding Light time and the whole world could have been on fire and she wouldn't have left that TV set. Watching the show, one of the Spauldings made a brief reference to Savannah.

"What the heck is up with her?" Haley asked aloud to herself. "Gosh, why can't she just wake up already? That chick has been in a coma forever."

No sooner than she finished her thought, the doorbell rang. Damn, she thought. Who the hell could it be? Who had the nerve to interrupt anyone during the most crucial soap hour of the day? Apparently someone as the bell rang again. Cursing once more, Haley got up to answer it.

"This better be good", she murmured.

She had no idea how "good" it was about to be. Haley opened the door. Her eyes bulged and she felt her palms began to sweat. All of a sudden her knees were weak and she couldn't breathe. She must have been hallucinating.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you but does Lucas Scott live here?" the visitor asked sweetly.

Haley could barely speak or think. All she could do was try her best not to faint as she uttered one sentence.

"Oh my God…Savannah…"


	31. The Search Is Over

Lucas had finally found sleep and the little bit of piece that came with it. A few hours of rest would do him good and it was exactly what he needed to face the world and mainly face Brooke…which he knew was inevitable. But for the moment, he wouldn't be a man. He'd be a little boy, curled up in his childhood bed. Soon his mommy would come home and make his favorite meal for dinner and he could spend one night in his favorite Spider Man pajamas watching television before it was back to the real world. Yes, sleep sounded good. It felt even better. The knock on the door, which seemed so premature, made him grown.

"Come in", he moaned, faced buried in his pillow.

"Luke?"

"What's up, Hales?"

Haley didn't look good. Her skin was pale and clammy and her expression looked like something from the bad end of a horror flick.

"Luke…"

"Hales? You okay? You don't look so good, Buddy. Why don't you sit down?"

"Yeah…I think I better", she said, practically collapsing on the bed.

"Haley? What happened?"

"Remember when we were talking, Luke? You know, earlier, about your little woman problems?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you never told me the girl's name."

Lucas wiped the sweat plastered lock of hair from Haley's forehead.

"Her name? Oh, it's Brooke."

Haley nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

Haley shrugged.

"I don't know. Um, where did you say you met this Brooke person again?"

"Uh…I didn't. Um, actually, we kind of met online."

"Online?"

"Yeah, look Hales, I know that sounds totally weird but…"

"Weird?" Haley said, standing up. "Weird? Meeting someone online or through computer personals is not weird. Dating a girl named Brooke is not weird. You want to know what weird is? Weird is sitting down, watching your favorite soap on TV, praying that your favorite character will wake up from her coma, then having the doorbell ring and guess what? You want to know what? Want to know who is standing in your mother's living room right now? Guess? Oh God, you'll never guess because I can barely believe it myself but Savannah Spaulding apparently has escaped the hospital in Springfield because she's sitting on Karen's couch!"

"What?" Lucas asked, hopping out of bed without his cane, causing a fall.

"Oh God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now what do you mean, Savannah, I mean Brooke…oh shit, is she actually here?"

Haley nodded frantically as Lucas gathered himself to go out to the living room.

"Lucas, what the hell is going on? Is your Brooke, you know, my Brooke?"

"Your Brooke?'

"Yeah, my Brooke as in Savannah. She was my Brooke before she was your Brooke. Luke, I have loved that show since middle school!"

"Hales…look it's a very long, complicated story that I promise I will explain later", he said as he hurried to the living room area.

Sitting on the sofa just as Haley had stated, he could see the back of Brooke's head.

"Hey", he said softly.

"Hey", she stood and turned to face him.

There was awkward silence for a brief moment.

"Brooke, what are you doing here? How…how did you find me?"

"I had to."

"Brooke…"

"I know we seriously have to stop meeting like this. Both of us playing FBI and tracking the other one down", she chuckled lightly.

"About yesterday…"

"I know. I know everything that happened. Peyton told me."

Lucas turned around and there was a wide mouth Haley standing in the corner hanging on in disbelief to their every word.

"Oh. My. God. Savannah Spaulding. I mean, Brooke Davis. You're actually here and you're dating Luke and…"

"Hales", Lucas pleaded.

"I cannot believe this. No one is ever going to believe me. Heck, I don't believe me right about now" she repeated quietly to herself.

"Brooke, um, let's take this to my room…where there is privacy", Lucas cut his eyes at Haley.

Brooke nodded and followed him.

"Um, you two crazy kids go and work everything out. Take all the time you need. I'll just be out here…on the couch…in the living room…not going anywhere at all…watching Guiding Light. Watching you on Guiding Light, if you're still on it. I mean, of course you are but you've been kind of MIA for a few months which is totally unfair and I'll have you know I did sign the online petition to have Savannah wake up and…"

"Hales…just let it go", Lucas whispered with a half smile.

"Right."

"Thanks", Brooke smiled. "Hales, is it? Thank you for the support and the petition and all. That's pretty cool."

"It's Haley, actually. Haley Scott but you would have known that had Lucas introduced us. But you can call me Hales. Everyone else does, well, at least Lucas and my husband, Nathan, who by the way is Luke's little brother. And my daughter, Brittany by the way. Which I keep telling her to call me, 'Mommy' but the pediatrician says it's just a phase and…"

"Hales! Jesus! Look, Haley, this is Brooke Davis. Brooke, meet my slightly neurotic best friend slash sister in law. Happy now? Look, just give us a minute and after we're done feel free to get an autograph or whatever", Lucas said as he ushered Brooke in his room and shut the door.

"Wow. Does she always talk that fast?" Brooke grinned.

"Sorry about that."

"It's cool. I just…Lucas, I had to see you. What Felix said…"

"Yeah that guy is a jackhole and everything he said totally got to me."

"I'm sorry about that. Sorry you had to hear it. And I'm sorry it made you mad or sad upset but he's just an ignorant jerk, okay? He doesn't mean anything, Lucas."

"I know. But his words made me rethink a lot of stuff."

"Like what? Like us?"

"Yes", he said softly.

"And…"

"And we're different, Brooke. We're as different as night and day. We come from two separate worlds."

"So? I like that we're different and I like your world. I like you, Lucas."

"But the accident…"

"I've told you. I don't care about your leg. You have to know by now that I'm in love with you. You, Lucas. Not your leg or your cane or your wheelchair. I don't see any of that. It doesn't matter. I just want you…and I want you to want me, too. I want you to want Brooke, the real me. God, we're so good together and meeting you has totally changed my life and brought me a happiness I could barely remember before. I just want to be together."

Tears were clouding her eyes and upon the last sentence, her voice had dipped into that sexy little whisper thing he liked so much. His heart totally melted.

"I want that too", he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, then you have to trust me. We have to trust each other. I know there are going to be obstacles but I don't want anything else to come between us."

"Me either", he nodded, pulling her in for a long hug.

"Lucas, I want you to see me and love me, faults and all. Don't just see the spoiled little rich girl or the actress who has everything. Because I don't and I'm not. I'm not that person. I don't always have all the answers. I may not always know what I'm doing but I'll try to make things better. And when I make a mistake, because face it, we all do, I promise will ask for your help. Luke, I can't do this alone. And I don't want to but if you'll take a chance on me, I know we could do great things together. But you have to believe in me."

"I do", he said in a strong, sure voice.

Brooke smiled, a tear of happiness and relief trickling down her face as she kissed him.

"Remember that book you gave me? The one with all the quotes and stuff?"

"Yeah. Well, I read it on the flight over here. You know, John F. Kennedy once said, 'The courage of life is a magnificent mixture triumph and tragedy. A man does what he must, in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers, and pressures'. That, Lucas, is the basis of all morality."

Lucas smiled in awe as he kissed her nose.

"You know, Girlfriend, you're pretty sexy when you're smart. Quoting President Kennedy?"

"Hey", she shrugged with a grin. "It beats Where The Wild Things Are."

"It sure does", he laughed. "You know something? I'm in love with you, too."

They kissed a sweet, lingering kiss, holding onto each other for dear life. It felt so good to be held like that by the arms of their true loves.

"This feels so right, Luke. I was tired. Tired of searching for something more."

"Me too. But you know what? Looks like we won't have to. Looks like the search is over."

She nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad."

"But there's still one more tiny obstacle…"

"Oh no. What's that?"

Lucas looked at the door again before laughing and kissing her.

"Who's gonna explain this to Haley?"


	32. Dreams Do Come True

Brooke sat on the beach, a sweater draped over her arms. It was late at night and there was a full moon, the only sound was the waves crashing in. She smiled as she stared out at the darkness. It had been tough but she and Lucas had made a commitment. They were together exclusively and had vowed to do whatever possible to make it work. She wouldn't leave her life in New York and he would not leave college in North Carolina so they made a promise to compromise and make time for each other whenever possible.

That meant the phone lines burning up several times a day. It meant visits at least twice a month. But more important, were the letters they wrote to each other. Brooke could not describe how his letters made her feel. They were so intimate and so much more personal than a phone call. There were words on paper, describing everything from his days at school to his medical progress to his innermost feelings and thoughts. She loved getting his letters and reading the words over and over again.

His world was now her world and she loved being a part of it. She loved the small town and the quaint antique shops. She loved Karen and Uncle Keith and Nathan and Haley and little Brittany and Deb. Even Dan had started to grow on her. On a plane headed to Tree Hill, she had read his latest one over and over.

_12 March 2005_

_Dear Brooke,_

_I just received your letter in the mail this morning. I studied right after school and ended up crashing early so I didn't have time to go to the mailbox yesterday. I just got the letter this morning and I was so excited to read it that I could barely concentrate on my classes today. I think about you so much and you always say that you think about me too. Something's got to give because if not, I'm gonna end up flunking right out of school. Yeah Mom likes you a lot and even old Dan does too (as much as Dan can like anyone) but they will KILL you if it comes to pass that money has been wasted on my precious education these last few years. You know, I was on your site the other day and I started missing you so much that it took everything inside of me to not jump on the first bus to New York. But it's always nice to hear that you miss me because I miss you too...more than you can imagine and certainly more than I can put into words. I actually got my ass in the gym two days ago and I started shooting hoops. Yes, I suck but it went well…better than I thought. Also, I didn't use my cane once to get around all day yesterday. My balance sucks and I might have moved slower than Grandma Moses but hey, we all have to start somewhere, huh? I know as I write this you had that HBO audition today. Hope everything went okay. I'm sure you were great (as always). Last time I was at your place and you read lines from that script of the play you just did, well Brooke I was in awe. You're such a good actress. It amazes me the level of depth and emotion you have and the way you built that character and delivered those lines. I know I say it all the time, but I think you're the best and I know I'm the luckiest dude alive because I have you. It made me laugh out loud when you wrote that you actually threw up when you read my last letter. Babe, I didn't know your stomach was that weak. It was just me telling you what I can say right now (I need you and I miss you) and what will take the rest of my life to express (I love you). But you know that already. I just wanted to drop you a quick line but I have to get going. I'm actually going to sit in on a practice today. The weather report said it was gonna be warm this weekend when you get here so I was thinking about maybe going down to Wrightsville Beach and staying at Dan and Deb's beach house. That should be fun. Just think about being in your bikini and swimming in the ocean in a few days while now you're undoubtedly bundled up in New York sipping Espresso at Starbucks. I know you a little too well, don't I baby? Take care and I'll call you soon._

_P.S. Go see Million Dollar Baby if you haven't already...kick ass movie!_

_All My Love,_

_Luke _

She would never get tired of reading those words. Never…

"Hey you", he smiled, walking up behind her. "It's late and it's getting chilly. Ready to come inside?"

She nodded and accepted his hand as he led her into the house. Waiting in the living room was a blanket in front of the fireplace. The day had been warm enough for shorts but the nights proved to still be a little cool. Brooke hadn't realized how cold her body was until she was shivering in front of the fire.

"Babe, are you sure you're alright?" Lucas asked as she struggled to get comfortable.

"I'm more than alright. I'm great", she smiled as she looked around.

The room was filled with framed photos of Lucas and Nathan as boys, high school and college students playing basketball. Various sports trophies lined the house.

"Most of those are Nate's", he said.

"But some of them are yours, right?"

"Some", he shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"You really love it, don't you?"

"I was really good at it, Brooke. You know, besides Mom, that was the first time anybody ever told me that I was good. Out on that court. It's what brought Nathan and me together. It's what brought Dan and me together even."

"You miss it?"

"Yeah. But not for what you might think. Like, Nate and I talk and sometimes he wonders what might have been for him. Like money and an NBA contract and fame…that stuff is cool but it's not important to me. I miss it because I love the game, Brooke. I just miss the feeling of being out there doing something I love so much, something I thought I was born to do. Is that lame?"

She shook her head.

"Not at all. You know, once, a couple years ago, I took this acting class. This awesome coach came up from L.A. to teach it and the room was filled with struggling actors and some movie stars and TV stars and Broadway stars and some just wanna be stars. Anyway. In the midst of it all, there was me, Brooke Davis. And the teacher asked what we wanted most, you know, from our careers and life and just everything and you know what I said? I said, I wanted to be the best actress in the world. A lot of people laughed out loud and it was kind of embarrassing but I really meant what I said. I guess I lost track of that for a while, what it's really all about."

She looked like a beautiful porcelain doll or an angel as she spoke softly and candidly, the glow of the fire casting off her face.

"Broke, remember that poem I first wrote?"

"Yeah."

"I know I said I wrote it up in a few minutes, which was true but when I said I didn't put a lot of thought into it, that was a lie. I mean, it's all I thought about. That was me. I was that character. I'm the one trapped in this mangled body. I'm the lonely boy in the poem. And I wrote it to you, for you because I looked deep in your eyes and saw something similar."

Brooke smiled as she shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong. You're more than that. You are this incredible and amazingly gifted, complex, talented, smart...sexy, wonderful human being. Lucas, you're everything. And I'm crazy in love with you. I always have been. I didn't fall for some sad lonely boy in a poem, I fell for that wonderful man who wrote it."

Lucas looked into her eyes and bit his lip to keep from bursting into tears. He had never felt that way before. He could break down and cry right there just because he loved her so much.

"Tell me", he whispered. "Brooke, I just need to hear you say the words."

She gladly obliged.

"I love you, Lucas Scott."

Brooke sat up, looking him in the eye as she nervously removed her tank top. With trembling hands, she took off his wife beater tee shirt as well. She gasped with surprised pleasure at the exposed muscular set of abs and chest. Lucas lay down and took her in his arms. God, was she beautiful! So soft and sweet and feminine. He ran his hand through her hair and let his finger run a trail over her face. She looked up at him with the purest of love and adoration. Lucas lowered his mouth onto hers and let his tongue explore every sweet crevice. Brooke kissed back softly at first then with more passion. His left hand rested on her flat exposed belly and she moved it up to feel the thin material covering her breasts. Luke's lips sucked the nape of her neck as he moved his hands with more feeling.

"Brooke, wait."

He sat up and looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked breathlessly. "I mean, do you want to? If you're not ready, that's cool. I don't want to pressure you…"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Lucas chuckled.

"Talk to me", she whispered.

"I love you, Brooke and I want to make love with you so bad but I'm scared. It's been a very long time since I've been with anyone and my body is...my body is still healing. This is kind of embarrassing but I don't even know what I can do anymore. The doctors said I might have difficulty, you know, getting it to work and uh…finishing the job, so to speak. Only for a little while but um…I don't want to disappoint you."

"You never disappoint me", she spoke from her heart. "Lucas, I don't care what we do tonight as long as you hold you in your arms all night."

"You look so beautiful, lying here, Brooke", Lucas said as he played with the cross laying across her chest.

Brooke smiled and finished undressing as she helped Lucas do the same. They lay side by side, nude, as hands roamed freely over their bodies. They weren't ready for intercourse but there were other methods of pleasure. Lucas cupped her firm breasts, using his fingertips and tongue to drive her wild. He worked his way down, kissing and loving every inch of her young, naked flesh, relishing in the sounds of her pants and whimpers. Brooke was in Heaven. Emotionally and physically, she had never known feelings like that before. It was a beautiful, special, magical night. The next morning they were awakened by the ring of her cell phone.

"Hello", Brooke sleepily mumbled. "Oh it's you. This better be good, Timster. It's way too early…"

Lucas yawned as he half heartedly listened to his girlfriend's end of the conversation. He watched as she sat straight up. Then her mouth dropped open. Next tears formed in her eyes and finally, the phone slipped from the weakness of her grasp.

"Brooke? You okay, babe? What happened? What did Tim say?"

It took a minute for her to get her composure. There were no words.

"I…I got nominated for an Emmy."

Her emotions ranged from crying to giggling to shaking uncontrollably.

"An Emmy? Oh Brooke, that is great! Baby, I am so proud of you."

She hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"I can't believe this. Savannah has been in a thousand year coma but I guess the work I did before that was good enough."

"Of course it was", he smiled. "Remember what you told me last night about being in that class? Well, now your dreams have come true, Brooke. On this given day, your peers and the academy are acknowledging that you are the best you can be."

She grinned and relaxed, lying back down and trying to take it all in. Rubbing the back of Luke's neck, she kissed his fingers.

"Yeah, you are right", she said with love. "I guess all my dreams are coming true after all."


	33. From Now On

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. You can tell me anything, Brooke. What's on your mind?"

She sighed as she looked in her boyfriend's eyes. They were in one of the private fitting rooms of Mark Bauer, the designer Brooke had chosen to outfit her for the Emmy awards.

"What would you say if I told you I was thinking about quitting Guiding Light?"

Lucas took a deep breath, studying the serious yet nervous expression on his face, eager for approval and advice.

"I'd ask if that's what you really want."

"Yeah…I think it is."

"Can I ask why?"

"Guiding Light was my first real acting job. And it was exciting and I loved it…I know things got messed up because of Felix but also because of me too, Luke. I have to be adult enough to accept responsibility for my own mistakes. I know I brought a lot of this on myself but I was really sorry for what happened. In the back of my mind I was hoping and praying that somehow it would all just get better. I guess that's not gonna happen. Sometimes you don't get second chances or takebacks. I made my bed and now I have to lie in it. There's nothing there for me anymore. I've been holding on for so long afraid to let go but looking back, I mean, what the hell was I trying to save? You think that's stupid?"

"No", he shrugged. "I think that's what is in your heart. Brooke, you have to do what's right for you to make yourself happy. I'll always support you no matter what, okay?"

She smiled as she hugged him and briefly kissed his lips.

"Thanks, Boyfriend. I knew you'd somehow understand. You're the best, you know that?"

"So…what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it. I mean, as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to act and model and just be famous. It made me happy…or at least I thought it did. But after meeting you…Lucas, you have shown me like this whole other incredible side of life that I never knew existed. When we're together at the beach or eating pizza in your dorm or just hanging out in Tree Hill, I am so happy. I realize I don't need designer clothes and parties and fancy premieres."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, what would you say if I came down to North Carolina for a while, you know, like full time?"

"Like living together?"

"Yeah…I guess. Something like that."

Lucas thought for a minute. He had never lived with a girlfriend. It would be different and maybe even a little weird. What if they got on each other's nerves? Then a smile spread across his face. He had never had a girlfriend like Brooke before. He loved her more than anything. He looked forward to his trips to New York and Brooke's visits to North Carolina. When they were together, it was bliss. When they were apart, his heart literally ached.

"Brooke, North Carolina is not New York. Winston Salem and definitely not Tree Hill, is that exciting. Are you gonna be okay? I mean, won't you get bored?"

"No. No, I won't, Luke. I'm looking forward to a change, to settling down. Besides, as long as I'm with you, I know everything is going to be great."

Lucas smiled at the last part of her sentence. Nothing mattered more to him than being with Brooke.

"Okay", he shrugged.

"Okay? You mean it?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Brooke couldn't contain her excitement.

"Do you have any idea how much fun we're gonna have together? We're gonna get this fabulous apartment with a killer view and I am going to decorate with art and furniture and…"

"Whoa, babe", Lucas chuckled. "Champagne tastes on a beer budget?"

"We'll make do. Just think about it, babe. Can you see the color schemes I have planned?"

"Color schemes, Brooke?"

"Oh yeah. This is going to be so fun! I can't wait! Can we get a dog, Luke?"

Lucas nodded. He loved dogs.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Awesome! What about a Yorkie? Or maybe a Maltese? Wait, I know, a poodle! But Shi-Tzu's are so adorable!"

"No, no, no and hell no!"

"Lucas!"

"What? You said a dog. Dogs are Pit Bulls and German Shepherds and Rottweilers and Black Labs. That's a real dog, not some yappy little thing you can fit in your purse."

"Who said anything about putting it in my purse?"

"Brooke, I know you. That poor thing would be wearing little pink tee shirts and bandanas and doggie slippers and all that other crap."

Brooke put her hands on her hips and pretended to be angry but it lasted all of ten seconds. She couldn't be mad and he knew her all too well.

"I hadn't thought of doggie slippers but that's a pretty cool idea."

He grinned as he kissed her nose and her lips. Brooke closed her eyes as she got comfortable in his lap. Then Mark's assistant entered the room again, with a rolling rack of beautiful gowns. The Emmys were much more formal than the Soap Opera Digest Awards and the formal attire definitely was of the "dress to impress" mode.

"Miss Davis, feel free to take your time, look around, try on anything you'd like and…"

Brooke stood, her eyes fixated on a satiny light ice blue gown that hung in the back. She picked it up and held it against her frame. Without even trying it completely on, she already knew it was a perfect fit. She adored the material and the design, the thick straps led to a backless presentation. She even knew her boobs would look fabulous. With the right accessories, it would perfect. Sexy and sassy, but not over the top of slutty. At first sight, Brooke Davis knew she had been worn to wear that dress.

"Lucas, what do you think?"

"I think it looks incredible and I think you'll look incredible in it."

"Fine. It's settled then. This is the one. Now we just have to head over to Armani and get you fitted for a suit. Maybe an ice blue or silver tie…"

"Brooke, I cannot afford Armani."

"Relax. It'll be on loan. That's how these things worked. With our pictures being in all the magazines, it's free publicity for the designer."

"Oh. Well who said I was going to be your date anyway? I mean, that's quite presumptuous of you, Miss Davis", Lucas teased.

"With all the diamonds and fancy dresses in the world, there is no way I would or could be on that red carpet without you, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too. Then to Armani it is, then. Let's just hope our friend Felix won't be attending the Emmys."

"He won't be making any more trouble, trust me. But who cares about him? I refuse to let him ruin my night. It's my last evening of glitz and glam and I'm gonna go out with a big bang. After that, it's off to being a normal girl, leading a quiet, normal life. From now on, babe, it's just you and me."


	34. Sweet Victory

Brooke sat with a smile on her face. And it was a real smile too, not the fake one for the cameras. Why she should not smile. Why shouldn't she be happy? She was in New York City in the gorgeous dress of her dreams sitting beside the man she loved. So what that her career was over and so what she had just handed in her resignation at Guiding Light. There was so much more ahead. For the first time, Brooke was looking forward to life and love and happiness. Awards and paparazzi didn't mean a thing anymore. And neither did the dirty look, Passions' Martine Clash kept eyeing her. Sure everyone knew Martine was the odds on favorite for the Emmy, just as she had taken home the Soap Opera Digest award a few months ago. But Brooke didn't care. No statue or honor could replace or equal the peace she had found within.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last year's winner for Supporting Actress…please welcome from General Hospital, Vanessa Marcil."

Brooke grinned. Vanessa, as always looked fabulous.

"Thank you and good evening. The supporting role, despite its title, is one of the most important roles there is. Strength, passion, intelligence and beauty are just some of the qualities of the characters nominated and the outstanding actresses who portray them. Last year excited, thrilled beyond belief and on the verge of throwing up, pretty much summed up my feelings at this exact moment. I hope the five ladies sitting in my seat are better insulated than I was…but on second thought, I hope not. The nominees are…"

Brooke felt her heart flutter. Vanessa read each nominee's name, then a clip was played of their performance. Her name was last. It was a powerful piece of arguing between Savannah and Phillip Spaulding. She knew it was some of her best work, her finest acting and win or lose, she was proud of what she had done.

"…And the Emmy goes to…"

Martine pulled out of list of people to thank that she had written down.

"Brooke Davis…Guiding Light."

Brooke sat for a few seconds because that's how long it took to register that Vanessa had called her name. Her. Brooke. Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis who had survived the longest on air coma in soap opera history. She was the winner!

Brooke couldn't feel her legs. Tears were forming and she couldn't close her mouth. If it hadn't been for Lucas, helping her up, she never would have risen from her seat. She hugged and kissed him. The cast and production and directing crew of Guiding Light were on their feet, wide, fake smiles in full view for any camera shooting.

"You go girl!"

"Congratulations!"

"Way to go, Brooke!"

"We knew you could do it!"

Brooke, head held high carrying herself like a lady, marched right past them all until several rows in the back where Tim and Peyton were jumping up and down screaming. She ran and hugged them before making her way to the stage. The usher helped her up and Vanessa was waiting with the Emmy. The women embraced, Vanessa's warm wishes sincere and heart felt. Finally she handed over the beautiful, gold statue. So it wasn't just a cliché…it really was heavier than it looked. Brooke just stood there staring at it in awe.

"Oh my God. Thank you. Thank you so much. I want to thank the Academy", she began in an emotional voice. "Oh my God I can't believe I am actually saying that and I'm not in the shower. Oh my. Seriously, I want to thank the Academy for acknowledging my work in what has been a triumphant and difficult year all at the same time. This is so wonderful and so unexpected and I feel so happy and so blessed right now. This is like the greatest night of my life…ever! To my mom who is just so elegant and wonderful and loving. And my Daddy who is my inspiration and who I love more than anything in the world. Also to my agent, Tim Smith and my assistant, Peyton Sawyer, who are more than just members of a trusted staff, you guys are my colleagues and my friends and my family and I love you and I'm never leaving you. Thank you. And last but not least to a man who has totally changed my life in the most unexpected way. Someone who is loyal and loving and believes in me even when I don't believe in myself. He is my heart's twin and the angel on my shoulder and the absolute joy of my life, not to mention the most handsome date in here tonight. Mr. Lucas Scott, I love you. And to the fans who have been so kind and so loyal and have stuck with me through thick and thin, right and wrong. I love you guys…this is yours! Thank you!"

With a triumphant smile and tears of joy, Brooke made it through her speech. She and Vanessa were ushered off to the "kiss and cry" area where they took various publicity photos. A few minutes later, after the final commercial break, Brooke and her Emmy were able to rejoin a beaming Lucas in the audience.

"Baby, I am so proud of you", he kissed her.

"Oh God, I can't believe I won. I really won."

She was almost giddy, staring at her trophy over and over again. After the show, Brooke answered questions from the media and posed for dozens of photographs. She had to resist the urge of sticking out her tongue and prancing around Martine Clash, whose post loss smile was so tight and fake, it looked like the poor girl had Botoxed herself to death.

"I won. I won, I won, I won. I won…", Brooke sang along to made up tunes.

"Yes you did", Lucas laughed, proud of and happy for her. "So now what? Off to all those post parties?"

Brooke looked at him for a moment.

"No", she answered softly.

"No?"

"I'd rather go home and celebrate with you, Peyton and the Tim."

He nodded and smiled and they all went back to Brooke and Peyton's where they sipped champagne and watched Brooke's TiVo'd acceptance speech over and over again. After Peyton had longed passed out in the bedroom and Tim had ventured off in the Manhattan nightlife, Lucas and Brooke were alone.

"Did I tell you how proud I am of you tonight?" he smiled.

"Yeah…but it never hurts to hear it again", she giggled.

"Well, I am. I'm so proud of you, Brooke. I love you."

"I love you, too", she said, stroking the side of his face. "Lucas…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me?"

Lucas looked away, embarrassed.

"I can't…" he whispered. "My leg…"

She stood up and walked over to the CD player, letting the sweet words of The Flamingos' "I Only Have Eyes For You" hum throughout the living room.

"You don't have to dance. Just hold me."

He smiled as he cuddled her close and they moved slowly to the music as well as he could. He just loved the feel of her in his arms and the words in his ears.

_My love must be a kind of blind love,  
I can't see anyone but you  
And dear, I wonder if you find love,  
an optical illusion, too?_

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, too, Lucas."

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
cause I only have eyes for you._

_The moon may be high,  
but I can't see a thing in the sky,  
cause I only have eyes for you._

"You know something? Even if Vanessa hadn't called your name tonight and Martine would have won, in my book you're still a winner because you gained something much more important and powerful. Even if you hadn't won, you're still the best, babe and that's because of the human being you are inside."

_I don't know if we're in a garden,  
or on a crowded avenue.  
You are here, so am I.  
Maybe millions of people go by  
but they all disappear from view,  
and I only have eyes for you._

"I know", she said as she could help but look at him and grin. "But I won. I did win. I won. Me. Not her. Even in a coma, I beat that bitch."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. So much for a moral to the story.

"Yeah, babe, you sure did", he said as he kissed her.


	35. Everything's Changing

Lucas cursed out loud as the telephone rang yet again. He had just sat down and forgot to bring the cordless with him. Not that it even mattered…he would prefer that it stay off the hook. It rang nonstop. The computer's e-mail "new message" prompter flashed nonstop. Faxes were pouring in nonstop. It was driving Lucas absolutely crazy.

Crazy, in fact, would be a perfect word to describe the events of the month that had passed since Brooke Davis had won her Daytime Emmy. The actress that once couldn't get arrested was now the toast of the town. Quitting Guiding Light as planned, Brooke's plans of riding off into Southern obscurity had been rudely interrupted with offers of all kinds of work. Tim's Blackberry was full of appointments for meeting with various producers and directors wanting Brooke for theatre, primetime series and movie. For the first time, they weren't requesting for her to audition, they already wanted her for the role.

Brooke was thrilled and seeing her so happy made Lucas happy. Still it was a lot to deal with. Life had definitely changed. Dan had agreed to let them spend the summer at the beach house until they found an apartment closer to Wake Forest. They were looking but Lucas couldn't help but see the other things his girlfriend had on her mind. He sighed as the phone finally went to voice mail. Everyone wanted a piece of Brooke Davis.

"Boyfriend! I'm home", she bellowed a few minutes later as the front door swung open.

"Hey", he smiled, standing up to greet her. "I missed you. You left early this morning."

"I know", she kissed his lips. "I had to drive to Wilmington."

"Wilmington?"

"Yeah. Tim called and said I had to meet these producers who are shooting a pilot for a new series. So I went with them and we met and I read and they love me and once all the paperwork and the details are worked out…I think it's gonna be a go!"

"Really?" Lucas asked dully.

"Yeah! Oh babe, I'm so excited. Can you believe it? My very own show! I actually get first billing on the credits! How cool is that?"

"Yeah…I, um, I'm happy for you, Brooke."

Brooke frowned.

"You don't sound very happy. Actually, you look kind of pissed. What's going on, baby? Talk to me."

"Nothing, it's just that we…I don't know. We made all these plans about a place and…"

"What?"

"Now you're going to L.A. or New York to work on your show. I think it's best if I just move back into the dorms next semester…"

Brooke laughed out loud.

"Luke, what are you talking about? I'm not going back to New York or to California. The TV show shoots right here in Wilmington. That's why Tim thought it would be perfect. It'll air on the WB at 9 on Tuesday nights and guess what, of all things, I get to play a snobby, shallow rich girl who loses all her money but finds strength in herself to be a better person. It's an ensemble cast, kind of a teen drama type of thing but what the hell? Sounds fun, right?"

Lucas smiled.

"Wilmington?"

"Yeah…Wilmington. I told you. It's you and me from now on. Nothing comes between us."

He closed his eyes as he held her, inhaling the delicious scent of her freshly shampooed hair.

"I love you, Brooke Davis, you know that?"

She nodded and smiled, kissing him again.

"Lucas, there's something I need to talk to you about. You got a sec?"

"Sure. What's up? Everything okay?"

"You know what this Emmy has done for me, right? I mean, six weeks ago I was a second away from the Washed Up Hall Of Fame and now everything has changed. People recognize what I can do and now I have jobs and shooting this pilot is a real chance at something. I mean, look how popular Dawson's Creek was."

"I know. Brooke, I'm proud of you and I'm happy for you. Really, baby."

"Tim says he has been receiving lots of calls about me. Apparently a lot of people want me for endorsements and guest appearances and all kinds of stuff."

"That's great, sweetheart. You deserve all the success in the world. I know how much your career means to you and I'd never try to hold you back. I am happy that the show will be here but I do understand there will be times you'll have to work out of New York and Los Angles and all kinds of places. It's all a good experience and I'll support you 110 percent on any offers that you want to do."

"Oh", Brooke mumbled, nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Because Tim called me on the way over here and there's one offer in particular I received. It sounds kind of silly and you're probably gonna laugh...I know I did. Well anyway, they asked and I...I mean, I thought about it and all but it's really kind of ridiculous. I probably won't do it even though it is a ton of money involved. I don't think I want to and I don't know how you feel about it because I really don't know how I feel about it..."

Lucas furrowed one brow. He could tell she was stalling.

"Whatever you want, Brooke. This is your life, your career. I love you, I support you...there is no experience I want to hinder you from. What is it?"

"You're so gonna laugh, baby."

"What?"

"I've been asked to be in Playboy magazine...naked. Isn't that funny?"

Brooke looked up nervously at Lucas. He was not laughing.

"Playboy?" he said after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence.

"Yeah...Playboy."

"You mean like naked? Like showing...everything?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Are you actually considering doing it?"

"I don't know", Brooke shrugged.

"So that means you are considering it then?"

"Yes...no. I don't know, Lucas. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

Lucas Scott was known for his liberal, non judgmental views and his laid back, open minded, easy going personality. Brooke had hoped and expected him to be more at ease with the situation.

"Well, uh…"

"Knock, knock anybody home?" they heard Haley call from a few feet away.

"It's open", Luke yelled. "We're in the living room."

Haley arrived all smiles with little Brittany in tow.

"Hey Baby Girl", Brooke cooed as she bent down to pick the child up. "Did you come to visit Brookie?"

Lucas sighed, heart pounding. On one hand, Haley and Brittany's interruption was like being saved by the bell. On the other hand, it was an intrusion on a conversation certainly worth having.

"You guys okay? We didn't interrupt, did we?"

"No", Lucas sighed. "It's cool, Hales. We're glad to see you."

"So how is everything going, Madam Emmy?" Haley teased.

"Great? Guess who is the new star of a WB teen drama being filmed in Wilmington?"

Haley screamed and jumped up and down with Brooke.

"That is so exciting! I am happy for you! Gosh, when Dawson's Creek was filming, I died to be an extra and one day I finally convinced Lucas to skip school with me so we could go apply. They had all the extras they needed for that episode but we still got to hang around the set and I got Joshua Jackson's autograph! He was so cute", Haley squealed.

"Well if…when…whatever, my show takes off, you can be an extra anytime you'd like."

"You are the best!"

"I know", Brooke grinned. "You know, I'm really happy. For a while I went through a rough time and it looked like I was gonna be finished before I really even started. But now things are starting to look up. Everything is really changing."

She smiled as she nestled into Luke's arms. He smiled as well but his was an unconsciously forced one. Brooke was right…everything was changing and he had no idea how to deal with it.


	36. Baring Your Soul And A Little Bit More

Nathan grunted as he struggled to lift the weight. He hated doing his upper body but staying in shape was a necessity. He was even happier when his older brother had been cleared to return to the gym. Wasn't that the whole point of working out together? Motivating each other? Having fun? One brother spotting while the other benched? Speaking of spotting, Nathan cursed as his arms gave way and a weight bigger than him nearly came crashing down on his chest.

"Luke!"

"Huh? Damn, bro. Sorry", he apologized as he put the weight back in its place.

Nathan sat up from his position.

"Alright, dude. What gives?"

"Nothing. Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something."

"No shit and it nearly killed me. You've been daydreaming for hours. What's going on, Lucas? Talk to me, man."

Lucas sighed. So it was that obvious, huh? Wiping his sweaty face with a towel, he took a seat on the bench across from his younger brother. He took a deep breath.

"It's Brooke, man."

"Woman troubles", Nathan smirked. "I kind of figured that. What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just…well, okay I guess it's something. I mean, don't get me wrong. I am proud of Brooke winning that Emmy. It has done all kinds of stuff for her career and she's really happy. She's even doing a new TV show"

"Yeah, Hales said something about that. It's cool they're doing it in Wilmington."

"She's actually getting all kinds of offers. TV shows, movies, appearances, magazines…"

"That's a good thing…right?"

"It's her career and it's what she loves. Brooke is happy so of course that's a good thing but…"

"Uh oh. Here comes the but."

"I fell in love with Brooke Davis, the normal sweet girl from New York not some glamour girl, glitzy actress. I mean, I knew what she did and I respected it but things were going pretty slow when we met. Now everything seems to be taking off at lightening speed. She's everywhere and everybody wants her. I'm excited for her but before the Emmy we had talked about settling down here. We were supposed to have this normal, quiet life and now it's just different."

"That's opportunity, man. You can't expect her to give all that up now?"

"No I don't and believe me, I don't want her to but this is hard. Nate, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Where is all this coming from? Did something happen?"

"Yeah…she, um…Brooke got this offer for a lot of money, a little over a million to do…to do, Playboy."

Lucas could barely say it.

"Playboy?" Nathan practically yelled.

"Dude, lower your freaking voice."

"Sorry", Nathan whispered. "Playboy? Bro, really?"

"Really."

"That's hot. Who would have known my brother dating a centerfold?" Nathan laughed. "Sweet."

Lucas gave him a look that signified a beatdown was surely on the way if he didn't shit his trap.

"That's the problem, jackhole", Lucas shook his head. "I don't want to date a centerfold."

"Why not? That's every man's fantasy."

"Fantasies are one thing but when it's actually reality, you're talking about a whole new ballgame."

"Dude…"

"What if it was Haley? Think about that Nate. You love your wife, right? And Hales is beautiful and she does have a nice body. But that body is for your eyes and your enjoyment only, right? Imagine her being naked in front of the whole world. Imagine any Joe Blow off the street knowing what your woman looks like without clothes."

"Sorry, Luke. I guess I never thought of it like that."

"Not only that but imagine having to all of a sudden share her with the world. With fans and producers and the media. It's just weird."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"Besides get used to it?" Nathan grinned. "I don't know what to tell you, big brother. I hear what you're saying and I feel where you're coming from but in all truth, you kind of knew what you were getting into when you rang Savannah Spaulding's bell, so to speak. It's not like you're dating a school teacher from Charlotte. You're with a famous actress. That's just the way it is."

"I guess", Lucas mumbled.

"If the Playboy thing is really bothering you that much, talk to Brooke. I'm sure she'll understand. And if she does do it, yeah it could be a little weird for you but it's just a job. It's just business. Hell, I'd take my clothes off for a million dollars and show the junk off to everyone. But just remember, it's you Brooke loves and it's you she comes home to every night and it's you she…well, you know…"

"Actually, I don't know", Lucas sighed.

"What do you mean? Wait, you guys haven't…"

"Not yet."

"Luke!"

"We make out and kiss and touch and even get naked but so far we haven't…I mean, I haven't…"

"Dude, what are you, eight?" Nathan teased with a laugh. "Afraid to go to third base?"

"Shut up, ass. I can't. I…you know, my little buddy still has problems rising to the occasion, so to speak."

"Damn. Sorry dude. I didn't know."

"It's not exactly the sort of thing you go around bragging about. Anyway, the doctor says it's only a matter of time. Apparently, you have to 'practice' at it."

"Practice, huh? Well, go for it. You'll never know until you try, man."

"Yeah but that's embarrassing. I don't want to look like a bigger idiot than I already do. I want to be able to satisfy my woman. Hell, Brooke is a huge star now. What if she leaves me for Leonardo DiCaprio or Matt Damon or hell, any dude that can keep it up longer than ten minutes?"

"Brooke loves you and she understands your medical condition. Just like you understand about her career. You guys are from different worlds and it's going to take a lot of compromise and sacrifice of pride but you'll eventually get it together. Luke, you just have to trust each other. You have to communicate."

Lucas nodded. Maybe Nathan was on to something.

"Who would have known little brother that you'd turn out so smart…and so sensitive?" Lucas joked.

"Haley wears off on you after a while. But don't get it twisted. I can still kick your ass", Nathan grinned. "Now come on. Back to our workout and try not to kill me this time, please."

"Whatever…hey man?"

"What's up?"

"For a million bucks, you'd do Playgirl?"

"There isn't too much I wouldn't do for a million bucks sitting in front of me. Wouldn't you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Why not? I think Dan passed on some good genes other than basketball. Scott men are pretty much good in that department. I wouldn't mind showing off my big surprise."

"Big surprise?" Lucas teased. "Come on, dude. You can't fool me. Not that I was looking but I've seen you in the showers after games."

"Haley doesn't complain…"

"Too much info. Best friend plus little brother does not equal bed for me. Damn! I was hoping little Britt was a product of immaculate conception."

Nathan laughed and punched his brother as Lucas playfully punched back. For a few hours in the gym, he could be himself and have fun and think about the big issues later. Nathan was right. He and Brooke needed to talk and Lucas decided they would do just that…eventually. As soon as he could muster the nerve.


	37. Nothing Else Matters

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?" Lucas looked up from picking at the half eaten dinner on his plate.

"Something's up. You're not eating and you're being way too quiet. Talk to me, babe", Brooke prodded. "What's on your mind?"

Lucas sighed as he finally set his fork down. He had been trying to build up the courage for days and freshly confident from his chat with Nathan, Lucas was ready to have "the talk" with his girlfriend.

"Brooke, there is something I've been meaning to say to you."

"Okay…"

"I love you a lot and you know that. I just don't want you to be angry with me."

"Okay babe, you're starting to freak me out here", she nervously laughed. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me, Luke. I always want us to be honest with one another, okay?"

"Alright", he took a deep breath. "I don't want you to do the Playboy cover."

There it was. He'd finally summoned the courage to just blurt out what had been weighing in so heavily on him.

"Um, Luke…"

"Just hear me out. I don't mean to be a dick about this and the last thing I'm doing is coming off as the jealous, over protective boyfriend but Brooke, I really, really don't want you to do this."

"Why not?" she asked. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I love you and I think you're better than some nude layout. I mean, the money is great but do you really need it? Is it worth it? And yeah it's publicity but baby, all it is really is exposure…literally. You don't have to do that. Be overly sexy or dress in a provocative way or pose naked to get people to see what a wonderful person you are on the inside and what a terrific actress you are. Your talent speaks for itself."

"So that's it? This is just about me?"

"About me too. I won't lie. I am the luckiest man on the planet because I've got you. It never really bothered me the way guys gawked at you before and believe me, they do butI know who you come home to every night. I'm proud to have such a hot girl on my arm but when you mention Playboy, my ego gets the best of me. I'm sorry. The thought of millions of eyes lusting after what's supposed to be for me only, really bugs the hell out of me. I don't want. Instead of being a jerk, I should be proud. I'm not saying Playboy is bad or pornographic and yeah I've looked at it a couple of times but it's different when it comes to you. You are gorgeous but you don't have anything to prove."

Brooke was silent for a while.

"Is that it?"

"Yes", he said quietly. "I mean, I know ultimately it's your decision but I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I felt like I had to say something. I just hope you understand where I'm coming from and you're not pissed."

"I'm not gonna do it, Lucas."

"What?"

"The shoot. I decided a while ago."

"Really? Why, why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not so much that I wanted to do it, I was just confused. I felt it was the proper thing to do to discuss it with you. I want your opinion on everything and I know if Playgirl asked you to expose your package, I'd expect you to talk it over with me first. I never dreamed of this. Playboy is a big deal and it's flattering. I had a huge decision to make. I knew you weren't really comfortable with it and I didn't know if I was comfortable with it. It's exciting but…you're right. It's not for me. I want a serious career and I want critics and fans and everyone to respect me for my work, not my body or looks. Doing this new show is a big opportunity. I know I'll become a role model to lots of young girls. The human body is beautiful and yeah it's art but I'm not sure that is the kind of example I should be setting for younger fans. Anyway, I turned it down last week."

Lucas couldn't help but to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Brooke, I…"

"It's okay", she smiled. "I understand and I love you for it. Believe me, the only one I want to get naked for is you."

"Sounds good to me", he smiled.

Standing up, she reached for his hand. Lucas took it as she guided him to the bedroom they were sharing. Easing him down on the bed.

"Undress me", she pleaded.

"Brooke, you know I want to but I don't know if…you know. I just don't want to start something my body not be able to finish. It's embarrassing and I don't want to disappoint you."

"You never disappoint me, Lucas Scott", she said softly. "I just want to feel you. I want to be close to you."

He nodded as he removed the hair tie containing her loose ponytail. A barrage of brunette locks fell past her shoulders. Lucas kissed her gently, his trembling fingers removing each button on her shirt slowly and deliberately. Then he eased it off her shoulders and arms, leaving her exposed in a bra. Carefully, he undressed himself before taking off the rest of her clothes, leaving them both breathing heavily as they found themselves in the familiar position of lying naked together side by side.

"I just want you to know, I've never loved anyone like this before", he whispered.

"Show me."

It just felt right. Somehow he knew it was time. It wasn't about his body malfunctioning or physical limitations doctors had placed on him. It was about holding the woman he loved and being close to her. It was time for Lucas and Brooke to make love. They had waited long enough. Now their love was too strong combined with the ache of undeniable want and desire.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you, too, Luke. I just want to be with you. I just want to have tonight for us. No regrets…nothing else matters."

Lucas smiled and tilted Brooke's face towards his. His lips met hers in a soft, sweet, lingering perfect kiss. She melted in his embrace. Everything was so right and so wonderful as if that one night in time had been made especially for them. Lucas admired her svelte body. She was truly gorgeous. He touched her with tender expertise, making her shiver and moan with anticipation and pleasure. He had memorized every line, every curve. For months he had dreamt about that one moment and all he wanted to do was make her feel good.

Every fear, worry, doubt, and inhibition went right out the window as Lucas rolled over on top of her. Their mouths and hands teased each other's bodies, each lick and stroke threatening to bring the other to the brink of passion. Her eyes closed as she felt the tip of his arousal, his want and need for her powerful and strong. With their eyes locked in a powerful and lovingly romantic gaze, Lucas entered her body, the immediate sensation of ecstasy overpowering both of them. Losing themselves in the feeling, Lucas and Brooke sank into the moment as they became one, mind, body, and soul.

"You got a cigarette?"

"Cigarette?" Lucas frowned, as he held Brooke in his arms after hours of lovemaking. "Since when do you smoke?"

"I just feel like it's the appropriate thing to do since that was so good. You know, a smoke sort of fits hand in hand with sexual afterglow", she giggled.

Lucas laughed as well as he held her tight.

"Seriously, babe. I mean, that was okay for you? Did I, you know, satisfy you?"

"Okay? That was great for me. Luke, you satisfied me alright…three times actually but it's more than that. It was beautiful. I felt really close to you and I'm glad we waited. It made it that much better, that much more intimate."

Content, Lucas sighed as Brooke snuggled closer into the warmth of his embrace. The deal of their union had been sealed with one night of physical and emotional magic. It had truly been perfect.


	38. Sugar Mama

"Lucas! Lucas, are you in here?"

Brooke burst through the door, a whirling dervish of 105 pounds of energy.

"What's up?" he asked, his impromptu nap painfully interrupted the minute is girlfriend had arrived. "I thought you guys were shooting today."

"I am. I mean, we were but we production ended early today. Anyway, I have a surprise for you."

Lucas grinned as he pulled her close.

"A surprise, huh? Does that include a naked you and maybe some chocolate, whipped cream, strawberries…"

"Naughty boy", she giggled, pretending to reprimand him. "Maybe we can accommodate that later on tonight but for now I seriously have something to show you."

Lucas raised one eyebrow. He hadn't seen her that excited since the night of the Emmys.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you about. I really have to show you, Luke."

"What are you up to?"

"Just trust me on this one. Now come on, Boyfriend."

She was using all her might to practically drag him.

"Okay, okay", he finally conceded. "You win. Show me."

"It's not here. We have to take a drive."

"Okay", Lucas shrugged.

As they headed out to the car, Brooke directed him to the passenger side.

"Sorry bud, but I'm driving."

"God save us", he quipped.

"Ha, ha smart ass!"

She pulled out a bandana and tied it securely around his eyes.

"Brooke! Come on! Do I have to be blindfolded?" he whined.

"Yes! I don't want you to know where we're going. It is a surprise, you know."

"I don't know about this, babe…"

"Trust me, you're so going to love this."

He relaxed, slightly skeptical as Brooke drove. Lucas was getting antsy. Brooke was full of surprises and she was so happy that she was downright giddy. It could have been anything. He didn't know whether or not to be excited or scared out of his mind.

"Brooke, where are we going?" he finally asked after a short while.

"Relax, babe. We're here", she said, getting out and running over to the other side of the car to help him out. "Now no peeking!"

"Peeking? Brooke, I can't see shit. I promise you."

He held onto her as she guided him up steps.

"Brooke, I'm really not digging this. Babe, where are we?"

"Surprise!" she yelled, yanking off the makeshift blindfold.

Luke's eyes adjusted to the daylight and the grand sight before him.

"Wow!" was all he could manage to sputter out.

Lucas had never seen anything like it up close. They were at the front door of what looked like a mansion.

"Isn't it absolutely breathtaking?"

"It's gorgeous", he said.

By Tree Hill standards, Dan and Deb resided in what could be called a mansion but that house made his father and step mother's look like a shack!

"Full service kitchen, two car garage, pool, whirlpool spa, six bedrooms and four bathrooms on six acres of land. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think", he shrugged. "It's definitely a beauty. Is this one of the locations your show is shooting at?"

"Not exactly", Brooke smiled coyly. "Remember how we still have to find an apartment so we can get out of Dan's beach house?"

"Yeah."

"And I told you I'd look around…"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Well…ta da! Welcome home", she giggled, tossing him a set of keys

Lucas eyed the keys, then his girlfriend, then the keys again.

"Are you joking? Brooke, tell me you're kidding."

"Nope! It's all ours. I signed the deal this morning", she squealed with delight.

Not waiting for him, she opened the front door. The inside was just as exquisite as its exterior.

"Brooke…"

"What do you think? You love it, don't you? I know I do. Tell me you love it."

Lucas walked around, still in shock, trying not to get lost in apparently what was his new home. He was utterly speechless.

"Um…"

"Luke! Come on, baby. Say something! The house is great!"

"Yeah…it is great…"

"But? Uh oh, I sense a 'but' coming on."

"No. I…I just thought we decided on something a little more low key. I thought we were going to get an apartment."

"We were. I mean, that was the plan and I was looking but apartments are so small."

"Yeah but it's just the two of us. This house could fit an entire village, Brooke."

"I know but look at it. How could I resist? It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah…it is", Luke said flatly.

Brooke noticed his sullen expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Babe, it is something. I know that brooding look. Talk to me. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. Brooke, I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"Shocked, I guess. This is…I don't know, extravagant. It's a little much."

"True but I can afford it…"

"But I can't", he said.

Brooke was quiet for a second.

"Is this what this is about? Money?"

"Partly?"

"What else?"

"Babe, we didn't even discuss it first."

"It was spur of the moment and very last minute and I just wanted to surprise you. Lucas, this is a good thing. The house is great. It's our house, our new home. The money is a mere technicality, so to speak. Let me worry about it."

"Brooke, I know you're making a lot of money now and you can afford this and you're used to this lifestyle but I haven't even graduated college yet. You can afford this house but I can't. Call it ego or whatever but I feel really weird about living in a mansion my Sugar Mama bought for me."

He turned his back and Brooke approached him carefully, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist.

"Babe, I'm sorry you feel that way. You're right. I should have discussed this with you first. I'm sorry about that but I just got so excited. I never want to make you feel inferior or less of a man. I guess I just don't think sometimes. Listen, I'll call the broker and see if the deal can be reversed. I'll take care of this and we can go apartment hunting tomorrow together, okay?"

She said it to appease him and make him happy but based on the near distraught expression on her pretty face, it was evident she didn't really mean it. Brooke Davis didn't want to live in some mediocre apartment building. She wanted a house. A big house with all the trimmings. And she had found it. It was a great house and Brooke did love it. She was used to the "good life". A sweet girl who had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth while she enjoyed the finer things. For Lucas it was something different. It made him uncomfortable.

"Brooke…"

Then he thought back to his conversation with Nathan. He thought about his obvious differences with Brooke and their lives. They were as opposite as night and day but somehow they had fallen madly in love. If they were going to give a real relationship an honest try, it would require sacrifice and compromise. He had already raised questions about some of her career decisions. It wasn't fair. He couldn't ask her to stop being who she was. After all, he had fallen in love with that girl. Something had to give.

"Luke, it's okay…"

"No. It's more than okay. It's cool. I like the house."

"No, you don't."

"I do. It's beautiful. I'm just surprised but I love it. Promise."

"Lucas, you don't have to…"

"I know but I want to. I don't care what we do or where we live. I love you, Brooke. I just want to be with you."

He smiled a real smile and she immediately fell at ease. A wide grin spread across her face. She really did love that house.

"Okay", she whispered.

"Okay? Then that's settled. Now when do we move in?" he forced a smile for her sake.

"Whenever, I guess. Soon."

"I can't wait."

He wrapped his arm around her and they exited. On the way back to the car, Lucas gave her a kiss. A few yards away they heard a distinct clicking sound. Looking up, there was a man snapping shots of them with a wide lens camera.

"Oh God", Brooke groaned.

"Hey buddy. This is private property", Lucas hollered out. "You can't be here taking pictures."

The man took a few more photos before disappearing as quickly as he had arrived.

"Sorry about that."

Lucas shook his head.

"Gives new meaning to the term 'nosy neighbors', don't you think? Damn, what is that dude's deal? What the hell was he doing?"

"It wasn't a neighbor, Luke. That my dear, is paparazzi. Guarantee those pictures will be in the next issue of US or the Star or any other magazine willing to pay for them."

"Paparazzi? Here? In North Carolina?"

"Yeah, it happens sometimes. Look, I'm sorry about that."

"It's cool", Lucas sighed, a bit unnerved. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

They got in their car and drove away but Lucas couldn't shake that uneasy feeling. Deep down inside, he was still that loner country boy who lived in a modest house with his single, struggling mother and liked to play ball down by the River. He wasn't a wheeler dealer type and he preferred the simple life to big houses and fancy cars. Now everything had changed. He wasn't used to mansions, having a girlfriend pay for everything, and certainly it wasn't an everyday occurrence to have people hiding behind bushes just to take his picture. Lucas sighed. Sacrifice and compromise. For Brooke he was willing to go the extra mile but he wasn't sure how exactly how much he could take. Life had suddenly taken on a whole new meaning.


	39. On Top Of The World

Peyton watched her friend with awe. They were in the midst of unpacking and decorating the new home Brooke had purchased. Help came in the form of Tim, Nathan, Haley, Brittany, Dan, Deb, Karen and even Keith after much convincing. It was a family affair so to speak and thank goodness the house was large enough to accommodate all the personalities and would be could be rifts. But for the most part it was a quiet day.

Peyton still couldn't get over the new changes in her friend. Brooke certainly had changed and it had all been for the better. Of course she was still the same old Brooke but now a softer, happier, calmer and more domesticated edge. There was a new appreciation of life and all the little and simple things.

"Let's take a break", Peyton mouthed, a grinning Brooke agreeing almost immediately.

Arm in arm, the two best friends strolled the massive property, the breeze blowing softly in their hair.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean, what?"

"P you know what I mean. That goofy look you keep giving me. What's it all about?"

"Maybe I should be asking you that", Peyton smiled. "It's just that I can't remember a time seeing you so happy."

"That's because I barely remember the last time I was this happy. Things are going great. What can I say? I love doing the show. My character is freaking awesome and all the cast and crew and production and everybody is just incredible. Plus, Tim has already been getting a bunch of offers for me for movies and stuff shooting during the show's off season. So I definitely can't complain about that. I just had a week off and I got to spend time with my parents, which always puts me in a good mood. Life is good. I have beautiful friends and a beautiful family and beautiful fans…and look at my new home, which I am totally, utterly in love with, might I add."

"And Lucas?" Peyton added with a wink.

"And Lucas", Brooke sighed.

"Oh my God. Dude, look at you. You're so…giddy."

"I am not", Brooke giggled.

"You're giggling, Brooke. Hell, you're practically glowing!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"It's just because I'm so happy", the brunette gushed. "God, I wish I could put it into words but I can't. It's hard to believe, considering how shitty things were just a few months ago but I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. My career is everything I want it to be but none of this would mean anything if I couldn't share it with Lucas."

"You're really in love, aren't you?"

"Totally and completely. He is everything to me, Pey. I've just never met anyone quite like him. I love being with him and the way he makes me feel. I'm like a schoolgirl. When I'm at work, I think about him and just being with him constantly and when we're together, it's like perfect. We get each other, you know? We're in sync and we're in love and we never get tired of each other. I can't explain it. I know this is cliché but I really think Lucas is 'the one'. I don't know, I guess this relationship has really changed me. I feel like a new person."

Peyton smiled. It sure had and definitely for the better.

"I like the new Brooke", Peyton smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're still you but I see the changes. You've been through so much and despite it all, you've come out on top smelling like a rose."

"Couldn't have done it without you, P. Sawyer. I mean it. You're the best friend I've ever had and you always will be. You've been there since the beginning, through thick and thin and you always loved and supported me even during the times when you probably had a right to walk away. But you didn't."

"I couldn't."

"I know", Brooke smiled. "And that's why I love you. And that is also another reason I am so jazzed about my new life. My oldest and dearest friend aka my trusted and loyal personal assistant, is finally moving to North Carolina!"

"I know, I know", Peyton rolled her eyes.

"This is gonna be so rad! We totally ruled the Big Apple, now it's on to conquer…well, whatever the hell they call North Carolina."

"I can't wait. Besides, everyday with Brooke Davis is an adventure, right?"

"You bet your ass, Best Friend, although I really wish you would have taken up mine and Luke's offer to move in here with us. We have more than enough room and it would be like one gigantic 24 hour slumber party."

"Don't tempt me", Peyton laughed. "But uh, an apartment is just fine for me right now. Besides, you and Lucas need your space."

"Trust me, we have more than enough of that. Our house is huge!"

"And…I need my space, too."

"Your space? What do you mean? Pey…"

Peyton blushed and shot Brooke a smile of her own.

"Oh my God! Peyton Christine Sawyer! I know that weepy, goofy look anywhere! And there is only one man who can put it on your face! Now tell me, when does Mr. Jagielski get into town?"

Peyton grinned but couldn't deny it. Brooke knew her too well.

"Next week", she finally admitted.

"And for how long?"

"I don't know. We're just winging it. I guess we'll see what happens."

"This is so freaking awesome! Oh God, P, can life get any better? And are we not two of the luckiest girls in the world? We're totally hot and we have equally hot and amazing boyfriends who worship us! And we're rich!"

"Uh…Brooke, I'm not rich. Nowhere near it. Neither one of us is rich. Our parents are but we aren't. You're almost there but…"

"But nothing. I feel rich. And I'm popular and doggone it, people love me! And that's enough, right?"

Peyton smiled. It was definitely a new and improved Brooke.

"Yeah, B. Davis…I guess that is enough."


	40. Seven Days

Brooke Davis had loved spending her Friday nights hopping from the hottest clubs. She liked to look her best and pose for the relentless cameras of the paparazzi. She loved the fans wanting her autograph. She loved getting hammered at the bars. She loved the attention.

But that had been the old Brooke. The Guiding Light Brooke. The New York Brooke. Since a series of changes, a calm, serene and more mature Brooke had emerged. She no longer needed the whole world to love her. She had the love of one man and that was more than enough for her.

So after a 14 hour plus day of shooting on the set, Brooke Davis was clad in a comfy pair of sweats, sans make up, hair in a simple ponytail, camped out on her couch. It was the newest and most preferred way of spending a Friday evening.

"Ice cream?"

"Check", Lucas smiled. "Cherry Garcia will be the preferred flavor of the evening."

"Blanket?"

"Check."

"DVD?"

"Check. The Sixth Sense."

"The Sixth Sense?" Brooke pouted. "Luke!"

"What? It's my turn and fair is fair. Besides, you made me sit through Notting Hill last week."

"Hey, that's a good movie, buster!"

"And it's also a chick flick. Nathan would never let me live that one down. Anyway, I had to reclaim my manhood so to speak."

"Fine. Make fun of my so called chick flicks all you want but what on earth made you choose that one?"

"Come on, it's a great flick. New age classic."

"It's scary as hell and you know how terrified I get. I am a complete chicken shit when it comes to stuff like this. I'm gonna be scared to sleep tonight. I mean it, Luke. We are so sleeping with the lights on in this huge empty house."

"Don't be such a wimp, babe. Besides, I'll be there to protect you. I promise."

"You better! I'm so afraid I'm gonna roll over in bed and see that little boy next to me with his brains blown out!"

Lucas laughed so hard he almost spit his ice cream out.

"You are hilarious, Miss Davis!"

"What?" she shrugged. "And I'm being totally serious. This is all your fault."

"Maybe, I chose a horror flick so when you got scared, that would be another excuse to cuddle up next to me. What do you think about that?"

"Maybe", she grinned. "If you're lucky."

They exchanged winks and settled into watching the movie. Lucas loved his girlfriend more than anything but if there was one flaw, one slight but recognized annoyance, it had to be the way that she "commentated" on every scene of every movie. Haley was the same way and ever since they were kids, it had driven Luke nuts! Now he had successfully passed the problem onto Nathan only to inherit someone noisier than Hales! What was it about women? Why couldn't they just shut up, kick back and enjoy the movie?

"Gosh, babe, can you believe the killer is Donnie Wahlberg? I was so excited when I saw his name in the credits because back in the day and Peyton will totally deny this but she's such a liar, anyway, we were the biggest New Kids on the Block fans! Swear to God! We had the pillow cases and the tee shirts, it was ridiculous! And I just knew I was going to marry Jordan Knight! So anyway, I'm all pumped that Donnie is in this movie and I never saw him so I watched it like 100 times even though it scares the crap out of me every single time. Anyway…"

Lucas looked at her. How could one human being get all that out in one breath?

"And your point, Brooke?"

"What? Oh. Nothing, babe. It's just that he got really skinny and he didn't look like himself."

Lucas smiled and shook his head. Unbelievable, he thought as he pulled her closer into him.

Half way through the film Brooke's cell phone rang. Both she and Lucas nearly jumped out of their skin before looking at each other and bursting into a fit of giggles.

"It's him", Lucas teased. "It's that kid wanting to show you his dad's gun collection, Brooke."

She flipped him the bird and Luke laughed again at how hesitant she was in answering the phone. In a way she almost wished it had of been that scary guy in the movie. The person on the other end was far worse...it was Felix.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked, taking the conversation to another room.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend? I swear you are as rude as ever, girl."

"Felix, I don't have time for this. I'm busy. Now why are you calling me?"

"To see how you're doing. I saw your new little show on TV last Tuesday night. Real great work, Brooke. I'm proud. The acting still isn't quite where it should be but you'll improve hopefully. Of course that angelic face and trillion dollar body more than make up for it."

"You always did know how to compliment a gal", she rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not in the mood for your shit, Felix. Go bother someone else. I'm hanging up."

"Wait a second, Brooke. I don't think you want to do that. I think you'll be quite interested in what I have to say."

"I seriously doubt it, loser, but I'll humor you anyway. You have two minutes to say whatever it is you called to say."

"Do you remember our weekend last summer in Vegas? "

"Unfortunately. Now what about it? Are you pregnant?" Brooke quipped.

"Ha, ha, bitch but we'll see who's gonna get the last laugh on this one. Now, I want you to think long and hard about the events of that night. Remember how we were making out by the Slot machines? Baby you were so hot for me that you couldn't wait to get me alone in that room. Your hands…your mouth were all over me."

"Please. Are you trying to make me vomit?"

"We made hot, nasty, wild passionate love in every way, every where. It was one hell of a night and you put on an Oscar winning performance my dear."

"Whatever, Felix. Look, I really don't want to hear this."

"You thought we were alone…but, uh, we weren't."

Brooke's heart skipped a beat. She did not like where this was going at all.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was you, me…and my prize possession video camera. That's right, babe, I never leave home without it."

"Felix!"

"You know, you have a pretty big fan following. All the little teeny boppers love you all of a sudden. You're the new poster girl for Tiger Beat. I bet a lot of teenage boys fantasize about you. They probably stay up late in bed alone jacking off just wondering how many of them just sit back and imagine exactly what's under those short little skirts? Well, now for a reasonable price plus shipping and handling, they can see Brooke Davis in all her glory doing what she does best. Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson look out. We have a new famous amateur porn queen on the map!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple. Twenty thousand bucks and you can have the stupid tape back."

"I am not paying you shit!"

"Price just went up to 25."

"Fuck you!"

"You already did."

"I hate you! This is illegal! You can't do this! This is extortion!"

"That's not very wise, sugar. Granted you aren't the brightest light bulb in the pack but I surely thought you were smarter than that. I'm gonna be a nice guy and give you one week to think this over. I trust you'll make the right decision and if you don't...well, I'm gonna make a hell of a lot more than twenty five grand. I bet Hustler and Penthouse would be willing to triple that amount for the still frames."

"You bastard!" Brooke cried. "I can't believe you. You are a sick and an evil man. You need help."

"One week", Felix breathed before hanging up.

The walls began to close in and Brooke had the sudden urge to vomit. In one brief phone call, her whole world had changed.

"Brooke, hurry up, you're missing the best part..."

Lucas took one look at Brooke and halted in mid sentence.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on tonight, Luke. I'm not feeling very well, I need to lie down."

"Baby, you look pale. Can I get you anything?" he asked with concern.

"No, I'll be okay. I'm sorry about our plans. I just have a headache and that call was from the set. I might have an early call tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll come up…"

"No, no. Why don't you finish watching? Really, it's okay. I'm probably gonna zonk right out."

"Okay. I'll be up later", he sighed, planting a kiss on her now clammy forehead. "Are you sure..."

"I'm fine. I just need some rest. I promise to call you if I need anything."

He nodded and kissed her again as she made her way up the stairs.

As soon as the door shut, tears flooded from her eyes. Her life was practically over! What was she going to do? She had exactly one week to make her decision and Brad being the sick bastard he was, well, Brooke knew he wasn't playing around. He meant business.


	41. Sometimes Scott Men Surprise You

**_Author's Note: Quick message just to check in and as always thank everyone for reading and especially to those who take the time to review. I love reading your comments. Please keep the feedback coming. You guys rock!_**

"Brooke, thanks again so much for letting me be an extra on the show today. I had so much fun! It totally rocked hanging out with the cast and being on camera. Oh God, I'm rambling, aren't I? Nate and Luke say I totally babble on and on when I get excited but I don't think so. But I am excited. I feel like I'm the Emmy winner", Haley laughed. "Next week, I swear I'm ready for a speaking role. I can be the checkout girl at Starbucks who gets your coffee. That would be rad!"

Brooke smiled at Haley's enthusiasm. She had gotten her on as an extra for the shoot that day and they had driven to the set together. Lucas had warned her and so far Haley indeed had been the giddy, talkative, slightly star struck person the guys had warned her about. But Brooke didn't mind. The girls had grown to be friends and it made Brooke happy to see Haley so happy.

It was a good night. They had wrapped up right at sunset and Brooke was looking to a relaxing evening at home. Then it happened. The phone rang. The sounds itself sent Brooke into sheer panic mood as she lost control of the vehicle for a moment and swerved off the road.

"Whoa!" Haley screamed, grabbing the wheel as Brooke screeched the car to a halt. "You okay?"

"Sorry", she breathed heavily. "Um…I don't know what happened. Are, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that my husband and child kind of like it when I arrive home and all in one piece", she joked.

Brooke forced a smile as she stared down at her phone. **1 Missed Call…1 New Message**. There was no caller ID. With shaking hands, Brooke picked it up to retrieve the message. Her heart pounded and her palms were sweaty. She thought she might pass out as she replayed it.

"Hey Beautiful, it's me. Just wanted to remind you of the Elle Girl interview tomorrow and by the way, Teen Vogue are beating down our door so I tell them, 'Relax, everyone wants a piece of Brooke and the Tim Man, just slow the roll and have their people call my people'. Gosh, I love the sound of that. It feels good to be important. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work…please get back to work because I have my eye on a new Porsche 911 Carrera S, total babe magnet…not that I need any help in that department anyway, considering the chicks are practically clawing at each other to get to me. Anyway, you don't get paid, I don't get paid. So chop chop. Tim Man out…"

Brooke sucked in a breath. She had never been so happy to hear Tim's annoying voice in all her life. Still she couldn't believe a simple telephone call had upset her beyond belief. She felt oddly like that Sydney girl must have in the movie "Scream". Every single time any phone rang, it left Brooke with a lingering nausea and feeling of utter panic.

Maneuvering the car back on the road, Brooke continued the drive back home. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she lost a desperate battle against the tears that were forming. She wanted to scream! 24 more hours. Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow Felix would call back demanding an answer. The situation had been eating Brooke alive inside and she was torn about a decision. Life at that moment seemed hopeless and she had no clue as to what she was going to do.

"Brooke? You alright? Are you crying?" asked Haley's gentle and concerned voice.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's my contact."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine. Actually, you've seemed distracted all day, all week even. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah", Brooke nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Okay. Um, I don't want to pry or beat a dead horse but you just look really upset and I'm worried. I can tell something is on your mind. Look, I know we haven't been friends for very long but you can trust me."

Brooke shook her head.

"It's nothing…besides, I can't tell anyone."

"You can tell me. Whatever it is, it seems like a pretty big deal. I think you should tell someone. Maybe you can talk to Peyton…"

"Pey is out of town."

"Oh. What about Lucas?"

Brooke laughed bitterly. The last person she wanted to share her plight with was Lucas.

"Trust me, I definitely can't go there. It's stupid, anyway. He'd probably just get mad and it would start a fight."

"It's not good to keep all those emotions bottled up inside."

"And it's not good to keep secrets from your boyfriend either", Brooke added.

"I know. In the end it never is but sometimes it seems like it's okay to keep secrets from the people we love as long as we're protecting them. Is that what you're doing, Brooke? Are you trying to protect Luke?"

Something inside Brooke told her that she could trust Haley but she wasn't ready just yet to utter the words aloud. That would then make Felix's threat more real.

"Look, Haley, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate the concern but I can't talk about this with you. It's my problem that I have to handle and I'll figure out a way to deal with it. Yes something happened and no I cannot tell Lucas about it…not now, maybe not ever. I don't know, maybe that makes me a bad person but we've been through so much already. I don't want to lose him."

"I know. I know how you feel."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke sniffled.

"When we were in high school and Luke was still pretty much estranged from Dan and Nathan, well, Nathan was a bit of a jerk, you could say. But after he and Lucas established a relationship, I kind of got to know him. I saw through the cocky, tough exterior and I fell in love. It was weird because here I was this dorky, mousy, unpopular Plain Jane of a girl when Nathan Scott, the star athlete actually wanted me. I mean, girls like me don't date guys like him. But we did and it was great and we fell in love. When college came around, he and Lucas went off to school to play basketball. I knew Nate's heart wasn't really in it and that he was doing it all for his father. Anyway, it was hard being separated like that. Then, and very unexpectedly I might add, I found out I was pregnant. That was like the scariest moment of my life. I couldn't tell my friends or Luke or my parents…not even Nathan. I kept that secret until I couldn't button up my pants and finally I just told him. He was so happy. I thought he would be pissed. I thought I'd be standing in the way of his careers and dreams but all he wanted was the simple life. Nate loves me. He didn't want to be some big NBA star…he just wanted to come back to Tree Hill and be a normal guy and marry me and raise a family. So that's what we did and there have been no regrets since. Brooke, I know I talk a lot but this story does have a point. I kept something from Nathan because I thought it would hurt him. But everything turned out okay. It was okay all along, I just didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm just saying…Lucas loves you more than anything. You guys have been through a lot but it has definitely made you stronger. Don't hold out now. Share with him because Scott men, well sometimes they surprise you."

Brooke smiled through her tears at Haley's tale of a happy ending.

"That's really sweet Hales but it's not the same. Still, that was cool of you to tell me all that especially when you didn't have to. You're right…maybe I should tell someone what's going on. I guess I can talk to you."

"Only if you want to and if it'll make you feel better."

"I don't think anything can make me feel better at this point."

"It can't be that bad."

"It can and it is. Listen, I know Luke is not only your brother in law, but he's your best friend. I see the amazing bond you two have. I do love him. I promise you that, Haley. We just clicked. And it's weird because it has been so many kinks, so many little things that screwed up and threatened to keep us apart but somehow they didn't. My life now is so much better than I ever hoped it could be. Yeah, I'm excited about my career but for the first time, it's more than that. I'm so happy because of Lucas. He is the most beautiful, incredible human being I've ever met and I don't want to lose him."

"You won't Brooke. Lucas loves you. You guys are going to have this amazing future together."

"I don't know about a future because right now I can't escape my past", Brooke sighed.

"What happened?"

"Felix Domingo happened. He's my old manager."

"The one you said almost ruined your career."

"Along with being the ex from hell, yes."

"What's he doing back in the picture? I thought you got rid of that loser a long time ago."

"Me, too. What's the name of that old horror movie? 'Sometimes They Come Back'."

"No shit. What is he doing, begging your forgiveness?"

"Demanding money."

"Money?" Haley laughed.

"Twenty five grand to be exact."

"Shut up!" Haley exclaimed, choking on the gulp of soda she was sipping. "Tjat is a lot of freaking money! You have got to be kidding me!"

"That's what he said, or threatened I should say."

"He threatened you?"

"Yeah. There seems to be this tape…"

"What kind of tape?"

Brooke shot Haley an exasperated look. Surely she couldn't be that naïve.

"Hales!"

"What? Oh…oh…oh my God! Like a naughty tape?"

"Yeah. Apparently the creep filmed us getting it on in Vegas, without my knowledge of course."

"If you didn't know, then isn't that illegal? You didn't give consent and extortion and blackmail are felonies. You can fight him, Brooke! You can…"

"I can what? Bring it to the attention of the public? Lose my teen fan base? Risk my job? See my family's disappointment? Be humiliated in front of Lucas?"

Haley sighed. She hadn't thought of that.

"Well, you can't just pay him! Definitely not! He can't get away with that!"

"What other choice do I have?"

"Look, this guy is obviously slime. Who's to say there aren't more copies lying around? What happens next month or next year or 10 years from now when he wants more money?"

"I don't know", Brooke shrugged.

"Listen to me. You love and trust Lucas, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell him."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. You have to. He'll be angry but with Felix, not you. This isn't your fault, Brooke. What did you do wrong? Besides, that tape was made long before you and Lucas got together, before you even met. He can help you. You guys can figure this out together."

"I'm scared, Haley", Brooke began to cry again. "Just when everything was going so perfectly…now this. I'm so afraid of losing him."

"You won't. I promise. You can talk to Lucas. He loves you. It'll be okay. Just remember what I said…sometimes Scott men surprise you."


	42. No Regrets?

Brooke buried her face in the crook of Luke's shoulder as she fought to regain her breath. They had started the morning off with a tender lovemaking session. Usually afterwards just relaxing in his arms was the best part but there was something important she had to do. It was a conversation she had been avoiding and dreading but after her chat with Haley less than 12 hours before, Brooke knew it was time.

"Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah babe. What's up?"

"Did you have a past? You know, before me?"

"You mean like other women?"

"Yeah."

"I guess. I mean, I wasn't a virgin or anything", he chuckled. "There were girlfriends and stuff. I even thought I was in love a few times but it's never been anything like this. Why? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just because, I guess. I mean, you know I had a past before you. There were other guys."

"I know. But that's the past, right? I don't feel like we have to share our sexual rosters, do we?"

"No but…"

"Good. Because that doesn't matter to me. I don't care about what you did before or who you were with. We're together now and that's all that matters."

"I know but haven't you ever done something that you were ashamed of?"

"We probably all have but that's life. We're only human and people make mistakes. But I don't live my life in regret. Life is too short and too fragile. The accident taught me that. I don't want to waste time looking back when I have too much to look forward to."

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Lucas, you know I love you, right? More than anything. I want you and us forever. I mean that. I like the person that I am now and mostly that's because of you but sometimes I can't forget who I used to be."

"But you've changed."

"I know."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes but…"

"Then that's all that matters."

"There's something I have to say to you, Luke."

"Actually, there is something I have to tell you. It's been on my mind for a while but I didn't know how to say it. Right now I finally think I have the nerve so I guess I better just say it before I chicken out again. Look, I am crazy about you, Brooke Davis. I know we're young and we haven't been together that long but those are just numbers to me. What matters is what I feel inside. I love you and I know I could love you forever. You're it for me and I want to make it official."

"Lucas…"

He sat up and reached underneath their bed, pulling out a small black, jewelry box.

"Open it."

With trembling hands, she did. Brooke gasped when she saw it indeed was a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my God! Luke…"

"I know it isn't that big and you probably deserve better. One day when I can afford it, I'll buy you the biggest rock I can find. But until then, I hope this product of my depleted savings account will do", he joked. "I love you, Brooke. Marry me."

She looked at the ring and at Lucas and back at the ring. Maybe the diamond wasn't several carats but it represented something more. It symbolized commitment and love…freedom, their future. It was the ultimate promise from the man she loved more than anything.

"Yes", she whispered though tears. "Oh my God, yes. Lucas, I will marry you."

He grinned and kissed her, lovingly placing the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. He held her close, feeling the joy of the moment. It was paradise and he wished they could stay that way forever. Forever was interrupted by the alarm clock.

"Work calls, huh?" he sighed. "Damn, babe. Can't you just call in?"

"I wish I could but I have some important shots today. Sorry honey."

"Okay", he said kissing her. "Then we'll celebrate when you get home."

She nodded and smiled.

"I love you."

"And I love you. Thank you Brooke, for being in my life and for everything."

Brooke thought. Lucas was her everything as well. Yes she had made plenty of mistakes in the past. She had made cavalier decisions without thought to future consequences. She had been shallow and uncaring. She had slept with a scum of a director for a part she didn't get. And she had allowed Felix to greedily manipulate her life and career. Now he was back. The skeleton in her closet was back to haunt her and the knocking was growing louder.

"Sweetie, I have to get dressed", she said, prying herself from his arms.

"Okay", he said, kissing her forehead again. "Oh babe, what was it you had to tell me?"

Brooke smiled as she reached for her robe.

"It was nothing important", she shrugged. "I love you."

Showering, dressing and hurrying to Wilmington, Brooke arrived on set long before she was due in hair and make up. In her trailer, she nervously cradled her phone waiting for it to ring. Soon she finally received the phone call shehad been expecting yet dreading.

"It's been a week, Brookie. What's it gonna be?"

"You win, Felix", Brooke sighed in a monotone voice. "Just like always, you win."

"Glad you see it my way. It just so happens that of all places, I am in North Carolina right now just a few miles from your set."

"What a fucking coincidence", she mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm pulling up now. Have the guard wave me through. I'll come to your trailer with instructions to wire the cash to my account. You send the money, I personally hand deliver the tape. It's that simple so don't go making this harder than it has to be. Be outside in five minutes and no funny business, got it?"

Brooke didn't answer because of the lump forming in her throat.

"You got it, bitch?" he snarled.

"Yes" she whispered. "I got you."

So Brooke had made her decision. What else was she supposed to do? She had tried to convince herself that it was the right thing to do, the only thing she could do. The whole situation disgusted her. How could she have ever trusted and cared for someone so evil and heartless? Brooke was consumed with guilt and literally got sick as she prepared to transfer money she had worked so hard to earn. It unnerved her. It was dirty money. Dirty money for an even dirtier person. Sure enough, minutes later, Felix dapper and tanned in his khakis arrived. His dark eyes danced with greed as he watched Brooke finalize the transaction. He was watering at the mouth like a damned cartoon character.

"Thanks, Brookie", he winked. "I give you my word that I will spend it wisely."

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes. "You can choke on it for all I care. Just hand over the video."

"Here you go. A promise is a promise and yes this is the only copy before you ask. Scout's Honor, my pet. Anyway, I have a plane to catch so I have to cut this little reunion short but uh, might I suggest you give it a good view later. Pretty entertaining stuff but I don't have to tell you that. After all, you were there", he laughed.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Toots. We were good together once. Oh, by the way. Nice ring. Did crip boy win it at the arcade? I guess going slumming worked out after all for you. Ciao."

He turned and left and Brooke was absolutely stunned. She watched him walk away hoping he had walked out of her life for good. Stuffing the tape in her purse, she sighed, fighting back tears. She had done what she had to do and like Lucas said…no regrets.

"Miss Davis, you're needed in wardrobe in five", an assistant knocked and called out.

Brooke got herself together, held her head high and walked onto the set, which she owned. It was time to do what she did best and she would do it with no regrets.


	43. A Reminder

"Oh my God, oh my God! It's that chick from that WB show. It's Brooke Davis."

"No way, it can't be her. I knew she was tiny but not that tiny."

"Trust me, it's her."

Lucas and Brooke heard two girls behind them debate the subject in hushed whispers. They just smiled to each other. Brooke was like every other girl her age. She liked to go to restaurants and movies and she loved Bath and Body Works at the mall. She refused to let her celebrity hinder normalcy. She and Lucas often ventured into public mingling with the regular folk. Most of the time she was recognized but either the fans were too afraid or too respectful of her privacy to bother her.

They were in the middle of "date night" standing in a semi crowded theatre line to catch "The Aviator". It was supposed to be a quiet night out with a movie and dinner but wherever they went someone always seemed to recognize Brooke. The fan attention didn't bother her too much and Lucas had grown accustomed to it as well. Although she didn't pursue autograph signers, Brooke was always happy to oblige in public when anyone wanted an autograph or a picture.

They made it into the full theatre just in time before the show sold out. Sitting in the back row, holding hands, and feeding each other popcorn, they enjoyed Leonardo DiCaprio's mesmerizing performance as the eccentric billionaire tycoon, Howard Hughes. The movie was one they both enjoyed. For Lucas it was all about the story and the fascinating life of the real life man being portrayed. For Brooke's part, it was all about the acting. She loved to study the craft of her fellow thespians, noting how they carried the scenes and played out various emotions. Regardless the reasoning, those were the times they both cherished. It felt good to be just two normal people out on a date doing normal couple things.

After the meal, Lucas whisked his fiancée away to a romantic, private and candle lit dinner for two at a nearby Greek restaurant they had come to start frequenting. Over Pita Bread, Biftekia, and Herbal tea, they held hands and discussed tentative wedding plans for the date they had set. Age and time together apart, for the most, their friends and family had been thrilled to hear of the engagement and Brooke couldn't wait to make a public and formal announcement.

"So what do you want to do now?" Lucas asked.

Brooke sighed. It had been a nice evening so far. A good movie and a delicious dinner. She could only think of one more thing to make it even more perfect.

"I have an idea."

"Uh oh. What might that be?"

"I haven't had the pleasure of kicking your ass in a while so why don't we head on over to Dave & Busters."

A tiny grin began to spread out on Luke's lips. Dave & Busters was a huge video game complex and a place where adults could go, kick back, and act like kids.

"You're on, my lady."

Like two giddy teenagers they made the trek across town. Holding hands and giggling, they practically skipped through the door.

"Excuse me, sir. You can't go in there."

The couple turned around and looked at the employee who had summoned their attention.

"Is there a problem?" Brooke asked.

"Yes ma'am. I apologize but this establishment doesn't allow sleeveless shirts."

They both looked down at the sleeveless Wake Forest basketball shirt Lucas was wearing.

"No biggie", he sighed. "What do I do, man?"

"Sir, you can buy a D&B tee shirt."

Brooke and Lucas exchanged amused glances.

"Ah, now I see the gimmick", Brooke whispered.

"Fine, dude", he said. "How much?"

"Four dollars, please."

Lucas looked in his wallet, which was void of all things cash.

"Babe, you got any money on you?"

"No", Brooke said. "I thought you did."

"Yeah but just enough for us to get some quarters and play some games."

"Honey, I have no bills on me. All I have are credit cards."

"Shit", Lucas muttered. "Is there an ATM around here?"

The man shook his head.

"What are we gonna do now?" Brooke laughed.

"Baby, that purse of yours is huge. You could fit my laptop, lunchbox, and half of Brittany's toys in that thing and still have room let over. There's got to be something in there."

Lucas Scott and his male pride and determination. Brooke couldn't help but giggle as they rummaged through her oversized bag and literally scurried for pennies to buy the shirt. She laughed even harder every time Lucas would grin in victory as he discovered a dime or nickel.

"I'll give it to you, Broody. You are quite resourceful."

"That I am", Lucas said proudly. See? 97…98…99…there! Four whole bucks!"

"Why didn't you just let me charge it?"

"Because charging a four dollar shirt is asinine. Besides, I knew we could do it. I knew there was enough change in that suitcase you call a purse. Babe, our whole house is practically in there."

"Lucas…"

"What? I'm serious", he smiled. "Make up kit, contact case and solution, a calculator? Come on, Brooke. And damn baby. You even have a video tape in here."

Brooke jumped. The tape. She had forgotten all about the tape. She hadn't heard from Felix and she was the owner of several color coordinated handbags so she hadn't used that particular one in weeks…not since the day she had paid Felix off.

"Oh that? Um, that's something for work. Some audition scene we did that I had to look over…"

Lucas shrugged, seemingly satisfied but rather uninterested in his girlfriend's frantic excuse. Soon the man returned with what appeared to be the shirt but looked more like a wrinkled clump. The look on Luke's face was priceless and Brooke, still fidgety but nevertheless thankful for the distraction, couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hey man, you got an iron back there or what?" Lucas joked.

"Be nice, babe."

The employee gave them an exasperated scowl and walked away as Brooke nervously clutched her bag.

"You ready?" Luke asked.

"Sure", she said, gathering her composure as they made their way to their favorite game station of Virtual Tennis. "Let the ass kicking commence."

It had been a perfect night and they'd had so much fun together. Those were the most special of times when the two could just be their silly selves and make each other laugh. It was so satisfying to go out and have fun together. Those precious moments reminded Brooke what was important…and exactly what was at stake.


	44. And The Plot Thickens

Lucas had emphasized the word "small" but he may as well have bee talking to himself. When would he learn such a word did not exist when it came to his engagement and pending nuptials? With families, friends, co-workers and neighbors alike, the number of guests simply kept growing. Karen had graciously thrown Brooke an intimate bridal shower at the café and not to be outdone, Dan and Deb had responded with a gala engagement party at their home.

No expense had been spared. Deb had hired a professional designer to assist with the decorations and a catering staff was on hand to serve the delicious menu of Leek Soup, Mushroom-Hazelnut Salad, Parisian Potatoes, Roasted Rack of Lamb and a Chocolate Kahlua Tortoni for dessert. From the open bar, only the finest and most expensive wines, champagnes and imported mineral waters flowed.

After dinner, the guests mingled as Brooke found a minute to slip away. Like a cancer, the tape had been eating away at her. She hadn't watched it yet but she felt she had to before she destroyed it. Making her way unnoticed to the master bedroom, Brooke closed the door behind her. Everyone was in the kitchen and living room area having a blast so Brooke knew she had a few minutes of privacy before someone would miss her. She reached deep inside her bag and grabbed the video, holding it in her hands as she debated whether or not to view it. She really didn't want to know but human curiosity is a powerful element. Brooke popped it in and killed the volume.

Part of her hoped it had all been a farce, another one of Felix's scams but time stood still as Brooke watched herself with a man in the most intimate of moments. She thought about what an asshole he was and how he had treated her after all she had done for him. Brooke watched the screen as his hands roamed over her body. She didn't know what sickened her more, the fact that she had done it or the fact that she had enjoyed it at the time. How dare that son of a bitch record them having sex without my knowledge or consent. The whole scene was turning her stomach so much so that she didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards the room. As the door opened, Brooke had just enough time to stop the tape.

"Brooke", Dan smiled. There you are. People were starting to ask about the beautiful bride to be. Is everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah, um, I, I'm…fine."

"What were you watching?"

"Nothing important", Brooke fake smiled, quickly ejecting the tape from the VCR. "The executive producers are flying up from Los Angeles tomorrow and the director couldn't figure out which take of a scene he wanted to use. You know me, I'm a total workaholic. I've been thinking about it all day and I couldn't resist watching a little bit of it. I didn't mean to be rude to our guests or to just barge up here to you and Deb's bedroom…"

"It's perfectly alright", he grinned, taking a sip of watered down whiskey. "Mi casa, su casa. And a little hard work never hurt anybody, did it?"

"No", she laughed nervously. "I guess it didn't."

"Allow me, my lady…"

Dan extended his arm and Brooke took it allowing her future father in law to escort her back to the festivities. Burying the tape further towards the bottom of her bag, Brooke opened a nearby broom closet and placed the purse on a lower shelf.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have found the runaway bride and now it is my duty as proud papa of the future groom to offer a toast. Please join me…"

Karen rolled her eyes and Keith smiled as she filled her glass with straight Scotch and he sipped ginger ale. Dan, commanding attention, just the way he liked, raised his glass and looked directly and lovingly at his son and Brooke.

"To my oldest son, Lucas and my very beautiful future daughter in law, Brooke Davis. I just wanted to share with you what I have learned as the two secrets of a long lasting and happy marriage...a good sense of humor and a short memory!"

The guests, including Lucas and Brooke laughed at Dan's funny one liner beginning.

"Just kidding, Deb. But seriously, folks…Luke and Brooke, may the joys you share today be the beginning of a lifetime of great happiness and fulfillment. Here's to you, son…may you never forget what is worth remembering or remember what is best forgotten. And here is to the lovely bride…Brooke, may you share _everything_ with your new husband...and that includes the housework."

Everyone clapped and cheered and Dan hugged both of them. Brooke couldn't help but feel uneasy after hearing the line about sharing everything.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah."

"Come on", he beckoned. "Let's get a little air."

They walked outside hand in hand.

"This is really nice what Dan and Deb did for us today."

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself. I mean, after all he is still Dan Scott and I know a little bit of this has to do with him showing off for the community and also trying to one up Mom for your shower but…I don't know. I guess the guy has changed. Maybe he is happy for us after all."

"People do change", she said softly.

"Yeah…they do."

"I love you, Lucas. I just wanted to say it out loud, to let you hear it at this one moment."

"I love you, too", he smiled. "Tonight, right here, right now is the beginning of the rest of our lives together."

He leaned in for a lingering and sweet kiss on his fiancée's soft and luscious glossed lips. As always, Brooke practically melted in his embrace. They were the picture of sweet and perfection. From a nearby window, Dan watched them vigilantly, whiskey in hand as always. He knew he was a lucky man. Despite his shortcomings and dastardly deeds of the past, he was lucky to still have Deb in his life and the love of his two sons. Although he was by no means a Haley fan, it was apparent she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and after all, she had given him a beautiful grandchild. Now Lucas was marrying Brooke. Pretty, popular, rich, famous Brooke Davis. What future father in law wouldn't be thrilled? Dan smiled. Brooke was a good girl and he was genuinely happy for both of them. But good girls weren't perfect. Hell, no one was. He certainly wasn't. Everybody had a past, secrets…lies. It appeared Miss Brooke had a skeleton or two on her own closet.

Walking to the living room, Dan opened the entertainment center door and pulled out a blank video tape. Keeping both eyes on all directions, he quickly opened the door to the closet where Brooke had left her purse and with speed and expertise, in a flash he had managed to switch the tapes. Satisfied with himself, he slid it inside his jacket before returning to the party.

"Danny?" Mae Scott, mother of Dan and Keith, grandmother to Lucas and Nathan, came up to her youngest son. "What a lovely party you and Deb put together."

"Nothing but the best, Mom."

"Nathan has Haley and their beautiful daughter, now Lucas is going to marry Brooke. How wonderful. Brooke is such a sweet girl, so…intriguing is she."

"Intriguing", Dan nodded with a smirk and another sip. "I'd say she is, Mom. Oh yes. I'd say things were just starting to get interesting.


	45. An Award Winning Performance

Dan thought Deb would never leave. He knew she had a million errands to run but she seemed to be taking her sweet time in getting them done. First she retrieved, sorted and even read through some of the mail. Then she checked something on the Internet. After that, she put on a pot of coffee. Just when Dan thought he might lose it, finally she gave him a quick kiss good bye and hopped into her luxury car.

He watched her pull out of the driveway, then gave her a few extra return minutes just in case she forgot something. Finally, the coast was clear. Dan felt like a kid on Christmas morning as he popped the tape in the VCR. Maybe it would be nothing but based on Brooke's agitation the day of the party, it was probably something. And no doubt it was juicy. Sure she had tried to play it off like it was something from work but Dan had suspected otherwise. He knew the actress was acting.

"Hey Brookie, it's me Felix. If you're watching this tape, then I guess I'm already 25 grand richer. That kind of sucks for you, huh? Too bad but hey, it works for me. But anyway. I guess you're wondering what this is all about. I mean, why would I make such a tape? Why would I want to make you aware of its existence? The answers are simple. It's something I feel you should know. I made the tape because (a) I'm a voyeur and it's a kick to look at later. Naughty amateur home videos beats real porn any day. Always remember that, kid. (b) You never know when you're gonna need that extra tool, you know, that little something special to give you the upper hand and keep the ball in your court so to speak. Now for whatever reason, you all of a sudden have changed. Supposedly you're a nice girl now and you love some poor, crippled boy from North Carolina. Okay…whatever. If that's your story, then stick to it, Princess. I know you love the loser or at least you think you do. In that sense, I sort of feel a strange kinship with the dude. It's almost like we're brothers. Hell, he did you, I did you, right? Anyway, I just thought you should know the truth. Don't take this as any type of disrespect because it's not. Use it for entertainment, instruction...whatever. Just enjoy and take notes. Share it with Lucas, if you want. Anyway, I'll quit my commentary because I know you're anxious to watch. So without further ado, Brooke Davis in all her glory giving her finest performance to date. "

There was a pause in the video then it cut to the next portion. Brooke was sitting on a bed wearing just a silk robe.

"_Well, well, well", Felix entered the room grinning. "If isn't the treasure of the soap world? I guess right now I am the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet. Brooke, baby, why don't you uh, show Daddy your crown jewel?"_

_Brooke grinned seductively as she slipped off the robe and spread her legs wide. She was totally naked._

"_Damn, girl, you're so hot. Oh baby, you look fine. Touch yourself for me."_

_Brooke did as she was told, giggling as she pleasured her own body for Felix before orally satisfying him as well. Then they had sex in every imaginable position._

Dan turned off the tape, absolutely stunned. Then his face broke out into a smirk, which escalated into a huge grin. Suddenly, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Nice choice, son", he said aloud to himself. "Maybe Nate should check that out and he'd probably go for an upgrade."

Dan replayed the tape, relaxing in the hours that Deb was gone. Meanwhile, not far away in another spacious home, a young woman nervously and eagerly awaited the departure of her significant other as well. Brooke thought Lucas might never leave and she practically had to usher him out the door. When she was confident she had privacy, she slipped the tape in. She would watch it once and once only, then savor the moment when she burned it in a huge beach bonfire.

Settling into a chair, Brooke pressed the play button on the remote. Static. It had rewound to the beginning so Brooke fast forwarded it. More static. Damn! She sifted through eight hours of what was a blank VHS tape. Brooke cursed out loud as she ejected it. Then for the first time, she noticed the seal. That tape still had a seal which, meant it could record data. The tape Brooke had first had did not have a seal, meaning it was intentionally broken so nothing could erase the material already on it.

Shocked, Brooke sank onto the floor. She suddenly felt ill and very afraid. The tape in her hand was an imposter. The question was, where was the real one and who had it? Brooke couldn't think or see straight. She had to figure things out. She had to get it back before it fell into the wrong hands. She had to make it right before Lucas found out.

Her head was spinning. It was a classic case of "who done it?" or in this situation, "who had it?" And why? Who could have taken it? And was it an accident? Dan? Deb? Karen? Keith? Nathan? Haley? A stranger? Gosh, it could have been anyone. What if Lucas already knew? What if he had already seen it?

"Nonsense, Davis, get a hold of yourself", Brooke commanded herself. "Of course he hasn't seen it yet. He would have flipped."

Brooke knew she had to remain cool and play her cards right. She was savvy and smart and more importantly, a damn good actress. She could figure it out and when she did, she would demand that tape back…by any means necessary.

Dan. It had to be Dan. He had seen her with the tape? But exactly how much did he see? She had heard stories about the sinister Dan Scott of "back in the day". Was he really that heartless and cruel? And if he had the tape, what would he do with it. What was he capable of?

And Deb. Or Karen. Or Keith. No. Why would they rummage through her purse? That wasn't like them. What about Nathan and Haley? Same thing. No way. But maybe…what if Brittany had done it, being precocious like most small children her age. She could have been fishing in Auntie Brooke's bag and pulled it out by accident. What if Nathan and Haley had taken it, thinking it was one of her Elmo or Sesame Street tapes?

Brooke's mind and heart were racing. Grabbing the phone, she frantically dialed Haley.

"Hi, you've reached the Scotts. We are not home. Please leave your name, number and a brief message and we will get back to you…"

Damn! The machine. Brooke called her cell.

"This is Haley's cell and I can't come to the phone. You know what to do at the sound of the beep and I'll get back to you if you're lucky."

Shit! Lucky? Ha! Brooke felt like the unluckiest woman on the planet. She'd have to try Haley later. Or maybe she wouldn't. What if Haley would make it worse? Brooke was dying inside. What was she supposed to do? What could she do?

No one was ever supposed to know but someone did know. An extra party was now well aware of her shameful secret. Dan Scott could not stop laughing. He had watched it five times already so surely his ears and eyes weren't deceiving him. Hell, Brooke was so damned hot, he had already rubbed one out for good measure. Once that selfish purpose was served, he focused on the matter at hand. There was business to attend to. He picked up his phone and called a business acquaintance.

"Chris? Dan Scott, here. Listen, I have a big job for you. I'm going to need a few favors…"


	46. Some Day But Not Today

Brooke sighed as she sat on the floor of her trailer surrounded in a sea of clutter of everything bridal. Choosing a wedding gown, bridesmaids dresses, china patterns, gift registries, cake tasting, menu choosing, getting all the attendants fitted…It was a nightmare to say the least. Normally Brooke Davis would love planning such an event. After all, it was _the _event. It was her day, her walk down the aisle to join in eternity with the man she loved. It was supposed to be a happy time, the party of the year. But one thing, one factor, one obstacle stood between Brooke and total happiness. It was just a VHS tape but its existence and unknown whereabouts were adding more than a few gray hairs to Brooke's head.

"Knock, knock."

"Who is it?" Brooke called out.

"Your Sugar Pappy."

"Iiieewww", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Come in Tim. What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your fabulous and incredible agent? Huh? Especially when I have such fantabulous news."

Brooke rolled her eyes as Tim made himself comfortable.

"Tim, who uses words like 'fantabulous'?"

"Boy, someone is in a bitchy mood. Is it that time of the month or what?"

"Tim!"

"Okay, okay. Straight off the Hollywood Hot Sheet. They're doing a remake of this classic horror movie. It just started filming in Australia. The cast is off the hook, I mean all the 'It' teen stars of the moment. It's gonna be a huge hit. And guess what? The head casting agent called me this morning. Guess who the director personally asked for in a cameo role?"

"Me?"

"The one and only! It's a great opportunity, Brooke…"

"I know but…"

"Listen, I have to run but I'll fill you in on the details later. I totally accepted the offer on your behalf because I would have been a fool not to. This project is gonna be hot."

"But what about the show and…"

"Relax. We leave in three weeks. The show will be on break so you'll have just enough time to film your part in the movie. It's gonna be awesome, Brooke. You, me and Peyton and I'm just letting her tag along because we're gonna need someone to bring us coffee and stuff. I swear her attitude sucks! Ever since I broke up with her…"

"Tim, you guys never went out. Ever."

"Oh yeah. That. Anyway. She wanted me. She totally wants my body. All girls do. I just had to let her down gently. Anyway, who's gonna complain about a three week paid vacation in Australia? Dude, I'm gonna swim and snorkel and…"

"Wait, Tim. Did you say we leave in three weeks?"

"Yeah."

"And we'll be there for three weeks?"

"Yeah. Sweet, huh? You can thank me later."

"Thank you?" she said, hitting him with a bridal magazine. "I should kill you. Tim, what is happening in exactly five weeks? Huh? Go ahead, check your Blackberry."

Tim sighed as he did what he was told.

"Newspaper interview…WB party…Lucas and Brooke's wedding…oooh! The new digitally remastered Star Wars DVD comes out."

"Tim!"

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "It's the one with all the cool extras including ten previously deleted scenes."

Brooke threw her hands up and screamed in frustration.

"And why haven't I fired you by now? Who gives two shits about your stupid Star Trek DVD…"

"Wars. Gosh, it's Star Wars. Get it right, Brooke."

"Whatever! It's my wedding day! Hel-lo! You know, I'll be the one in the white dress getting married."

"Oh…that."

"Yeah, that, doofus! What am I supposed to do? Call up 500 family members, friends and guests and tell them never mind? Why, because my idiot of an agent confirms deals without even mentioning it to me first? Damn! Nice going, Tim."

"Hey don't get pissy with me, man. This is an opportunity, Brooke. Yeah your career is taking off but we're not exactly in the position to be turning down lucrative offers from well known directors. Besides, didn't you and Luke already have that talk about your career and stuff and didn't he say he would never stand in your way? Just talk to him. He will understand."

Tim shrugged, stole an apple from Brooke's fruit basket and was on his way. Understand. Ha! Would he? Brooke sure was asking a lot for Lucas to be understanding about.

She jumped as her cell rang. Speak of the Devil…

"Hi babe", she sighed.

"Hey you. What's up? Did I get you at a bad time?"

"No…no, I'm good. Everything is fine. What's going on?"

"You don't sound fine. You sound upset. You sure everything is okay?"

Brooke sighed. Nothing was okay. She was so on edge about that stupid tape that it was driving her batty in every other aspect of her life. She had trouble eating and sleeping and even concentrating on work. The worry was taking the joy out of all the wedding plans and sometimes Brooke felt so guilty for concealing the truth, that it was hard to look Lucas in the eye.

"No, Luke. Everything isn't okay. There is something…there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay", he said uneasily. "What is it? What's on your mind?"

"I don't know how to say this. It's going to hurt you and the last thing I ever want is for you to get hurt."

"Brooke…"

This was it. Now or never. Moment of truth.

"Luke…Tim just committed me to a movie. It's a really huge deal but it's in Australia and it would be during our wedding. I'm sorry. I know you must hate me and I'm not trying to choose my career over you but…"

She just couldn't. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him all about Felix and the tape that was now strangely missing but the words just couldn't come out.

"Brooke, slow down. It's okay", Lucas chuckled.

"What? You're not mad?"

Mad. He was laughing.

"No. Actually, I'm kind of relieved. I want a wedding but I wanted something small and intimate. All of a sudden plans got out of hand and now it's the event of the year. I see you stressed because of all the extra crap you have to do and babe, that's not right. I don't care about that. I just want you. I just want us."

"Lucas…"

"We'll send out a notice or do whatever we have to do and tell everybody the wedding is cancelled for the set date. Then the weekend before you go to location, we'll do a small deal at that little church on Main Street in front of close friends and family."

"Really?"

"Yeah and do you think anyone will object to me going to Australia with you?"

"No. I don't see why not…"

"Good. Then the issue of a honeymoon is settled too. What do you think?"

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Sounds perfect, babe. I can't wait."

"Good. This is gonna be great! I'm excited, Brooke. And to think, you had me scared there for a second. I thought you were going to tell me something really bad."

Brooke just forced a smile. What a great guy! And he was her guy. So loving and accommodating. He didn't care about frills or money or any of that stuff. He just wanted her. Brooke was lucky. Damn lucky and she knew it. She couldn't lose him. She had to tell him. And she knew the longer she waited, the worse it would be. She would tell him. She would just be honest and he would understand. And everything would work out. Exactly! As soon as she summoned the courage, she would spill her guts…some day.


	47. 1 800 Missing

"So I hear my Buddy is secretly relieved that the Wedding of the Year has been exchanged for a more intimate and quiet affair", Haley teased.

"Yeah."

"Good. It was getting kind of crazy. I thought maybe Entertainment Tonight would show up. I mean, can you seriously see all the press and paparazzi? Helicopters flying over the church."

"Yeah…"

Haley frowned. Brooke hadn't been herself. She seemed distracted and disinterested.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine", the brunette shrugged.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay…I don't mean to pry but you're being all weird on me again. The last time this happened it was about Felix and that stupid tape. Thank God that is over."

Brooke sighed loudly and frowned.

"It is over? Right Brooke?"

"No", she finally exhaled.

"Oh God. What now? What happened? Tell me and you have to tell me everything from the beginning", Haley blurted out.

"Okay. I know I was supposed to tell Luke about the tape but…"

"But?"

"I didn't?"

"You didn't? Oh Brooke, no! Why not?"

"I tried but I just couldn't. I can't. The words literally do not come out. I don't know. I guess I'm scared and embarrassed."

"What about Felix?"

"What about the son of a bitch? I got the tape from him."

"Oh God, you didn't…"

"Yes, yes, I paid him off", Brooke admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I had to. Because it's complicated, Haley. Anyway, I got it back."

"Well thank God for that one. Tell me you destroyed it."

"Not exactly…"

"Brooke!"

"What? I was going to but…I don't know. I was so damned relieved just to have the thing out of Felix's dirty paws that I kind of forgot about it after a while. Then, I don't know, but curiosity really got to me. I wanted to watch it before I got rid of it."

"Iiiieeeewww. Why?"

"I'm not sure. Curiosity, maybe. Or I guess I just wanted to see if it was really real."

"Well…"

"Oh yeah", Brooke made a face. "It was real alright."

"What a jerk."

"Tell me about it."

"Now tell me why this thing isn't at the bottom of a fiery inferno?"

"Because I almost got caught."

"Lucas?"

"Dan."

"Dan? Wait. How…"

"It was the engagement party. I found what I thought was privacy in his and Deb's room but he walked in and…"

"Oh God! Did he see anything?"

"No."

"Good."

"But now the tape is missing."

"Missing?"

"Missing!"

"Well, where is it, Brooke?"

Brooke threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Well, Rose Nylund if I knew where it was then it wouldn't be missing now would it?"

Haley's expression immediately turned to one of hurt and Brooke instantly felt bad.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just on edge."

"It's okay. What do you think could have happened to it?"

"I've been racking my brains out for weeks now. It's crazy. I put it in my purse, the big one, and I stuck it in one of the broom closets. When I came back, it was missing."

"Gosh."

"But get this. Not only was it missing but it had been switched. A blank tape was in the cover and the real one…well, who knows by now?"

"Wow!" Haley explained. "That's crazy. Who in the world could have it?"

"I have no idea."

"Dan or Deb maybe?"

"Maybe…or maybe not. It could be a complete stranger. Who knows? All I know is, the damned thing is MIA and I have to get it back. I have to get it back, destroy it and do whatever it takes so it won't resurface and ruin my career or my marriage."

Haley sighed. It was almost an impossible situation.

"Sorry, Brooke. I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay. I'm just scared. I mean, what the hell am I going to do?"

Brooke's voice trailed off with a hint of a sob as Haley pulled her close. Brooke was a good person and didn't deserve any of it. Haley truly felt bad for her. Somehow, some way, they had to find that damned tape.

"It's okay, Brooke", Haley hugged her. "We'll find it."

"How?"

"I don't know but we will. You'll be fine. You'll be fine."

Haley's naturally motherly and soothing voice seemed to ease Brooke's nerves for the moment but it did little to help Haley herself. She prayed they would find a way because the situation was looking rather hopeless.


	48. I Do, I Don't, I Can, I Can't

Brooke sat in a red silk robe, staring at her flawless reflection in the vanity mirror. Her hair and make up had never looked better. She was truly beautiful. The only thing missing was that gorgeous ivory designer gown that was a few feet away.

The day had finally come. It was her wedding day, the day she had dreamt of, the day she was to pledge her eternal love to Lucas. Love was everlasting. It was beautiful. It was happiness. It was a bond to strong to break. It was truth.

Brooke tearfully closed her eyes. Her heart was breaking. She needed to tell the truth. She needed to confess the sins of her past to Lucas. She should have done it a long time ago but she didn't. She couldn't. Now she was moments away from marrying the love of her life.

With Lucas, Brooke saw a long, bright future. She envisioned happiness and unconditional love. He was the love of her life, the man of her dreams. She knew who he was inside and out and he thought he knew her as well. But he didn't. He didn't because she hadn't been honest. Brooke Davis was an impostor. She couldn't go through with it. There was no way she could marry Lucas.

Wiping her eyes, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt. There was stationary and she picked up a pen attempting to leave Lucas a note. But she stopped. What could she say? How heartless of a "Dear John" letter would it turn out to be? "Sorry, I lied and I'm not the wonderful girl you think I am so I'm ditching you at the altar and humiliating you in front of everyone". Brooke sighed. There were no easy ways out. Grabbing the keys to her car, she gave the room one last look before praying to God to grant Lucas understanding and the ability to forgive her.

"Well, well, well. Nice day for a wedding. You going somewhere?"

"Dan!" Brooke exclaimed, shocked to be running into him.

"The altar is that way and I know brides are supposed to wear white but I thought it was a frilly gown as opposed to a tee shirt."

"I can't", she said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't marry, Lucas. I'm sorry."

"Brooke…"

"No. I have to leave. Please Dan just let me go. Tell Lucas that I'm sorry and that I love him very much. Tell him one day maybe I'll be able to explain why."

Dan smiled.

"Explain, huh? Now what on earth would you have to explain? Hhhhmmm…let's see. Could it be…oh, I don't know. Maybe that unfortunate little porno tape you made in Vegas with your ex manager?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks as she felt her blood run cold.

"What?"

"Oh don't even do it", Dan laughed. "Don't you dare act for me, Miss Emmy. I saw your little performance. And nice work by the way although I would tone it down on the moaning just a little bit. Sort of becomes annoying to the ears after a while."

"You! It was you all along! You stole my tape?"

"Steal is such a harsh word and after all it was my house and technically possession in nine tenths the law but…"

"But you watched me put it in my purse and hide my purse in a closet."

"Yes."

"Then you snuck back in the closet, rummaged through my pocketbook, stole my tape and replaced it with a blank one to cover your tracks."

"Yes."

"You are sick. You know that. You're really evil."

"Thanks", he smiled.

"And you had the nerve to watch it?"

"That's what you were doing when I caught you in my room."

"Yeah but that's different."

"Different, huh?"

Brooke fought back tears of humiliation.

"Not that it matters and not that I care what you think and not that I owe you an explanation, but that wasn't my fault. I didn't know I was being filmed."

"Obviously."

"I thought I loved Felix…and I thought he cared about me. It was a mistake. I didn't know there was a tape until he blackmailed me a few months ago. I was going to tell Lucas. I should have told Lucas but I didn't. I was scared and embarrassed. So I paid Felix off and prayed there were no other copies and I meant to destroy it but it looks like you got your grubby little paws on it first."

"Finder's keepers…" Dan shrugged.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You probably don't believe that. But I love Lucas and I never want to hurt him. I don't want to disappoint him either. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, Dan. Sometimes because of other people but a lot of times because of me. I wasn't a very good person and I wasn't in a great spot in my life when Luke came along but thank God he did. I fell in love with him and it changed me. He changed my life for the better. And now I've messed it all up."

"You could say that…"

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. Call a press conference or sell it on the Net, I don't care. Just don't hurt Lucas. He doesn't deserve it."

Brooke brushed passed him to the nearest exit. Laughing haughtily, Dan clapped his hands.

"Wow! Drama queen! Now I know why you won the Emmy. Listen, I knew all of that already."

"What?"

"Felix blackmailing you, all of it…"

"Wait. How did you…"

"Money talks and bullshit walks. I have my ways. I have connections, Brooke. Let's just say I did a little investigating. Seems like Felix Domingo is quite the scoundrel. Did you know there was several more copies of the infamous tape?"

"What?" Brooke gasped. "That bastard!"

"Oh yeah."

"I can't believe this…"

"Believe it."

"What…Dan, what are you going to do?"

He rubbed his chin for a moment and smirked before answering.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What? I don't understand…"

"Follow me."

Dan led Brooke to another room of the church where there was a fire place.

"See this? This is the last copy of that tape."

"But you said…"

"Let's just say Mr. Domingo won't be bothering you anymore. He has been taken care of, so to speak. Those copies have been destroyed and will never see the light of day."

"But…"

"Oh and I almost forgot. Here", he said, handing her a cashier's check for 25 grand.

"What's this?"

"Let's just call it a refund from Felix."

Dan made a small fire and handed Brooke the tape.

"Go ahead", he grinned, handing it to her.

With shaking hands, Brooke tossed it into the fire. Silently but together they watched it burn.

"I…I don't understand. Why did you do all that?"

"Brooke, you're not the only one who has made mistakes. And you're not the only one who has changed. Getting to know Lucas made my life better as well. He's my son and I love him. And he loves you. Revealing this little scandal would do nothing but hurt him and aggravate matters more."

"So what do I have to do for you?"

"Tempting but…nothing."

"I don't get it. What do you get out of this?"

"A chance to see Lucas have the kind of life and happiness he deserves."

Brooke sighed as she watched him leave.

"Dan, wait!"

"Brooke, I know I said you didn't have to do anything but I was wrong. Do one things and we're even. Marry my son. Make him happy."

With that, he left her stunned and alone. Dan walked down to the front of the church where the guests and wedding party had assembled. Lucas looked nervous but handsome in his tux.

"Thanks for coming, man", Lucas mouthed quietly.

Dan took his seat and nodded. Then the procession began. Flower girls, the ring bearer and the bridesmaids. The only person missing was Brooke. The pianist began the Traditional Bridal March and the guests stood. No Brooke. Lucas' heart pounded. Again. Still no Brooke. He looked to his brother and best man, Nathan, for help. A third time. And then, almost as if she were gliding, Brooke appeared. She walked down the aisle, as pretty as a picture. Tears of pride and joy filled Luke's eyes as he lifted her veil.

Then the preacher began. They prayed, sang hymns and recited vows. Lovingly they placed promise rings of forever on their left hands. Then to the delight and applause of everyone, they were finally declared Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott. Tenderly and passionately, the groom kissed his bride. And all of a sudden, fairytales did exist. There would be a happily ever after.


	49. Epilogue

Dan Scott was in a great mood as he drove his Mercedes back home.

"That was a lovely wedding", Deb commented.

"It was."

"And the flowers were beautiful."

"Beautiful."

"And did you see how happy Lucas and Brooke looked? Oh, they're so in love."

"That they are."

"Now everything is complete, huh? You spend your life worrying and praying that one day your own children will find someone special and settle down. Now Nathan has Haley and Lucas has Brooke. I'd say we all lucked out on the happiness end."

"I agree."

Deb smiled as she covered her husband's hand with his own. Dan thought back to all the lost years when he'd turned his back on both Karen and Lucas. He had been a bastard. Some still thought he was. He might tend to agree but he had changed. He wasn't a complete evil psycho and he did love his children.

He was confident he had done the right thing about Brooke. She was a good girl who had made a few lousy choices. Who hadn't? And part of the old "Evil Dan" had enjoyed making her squirm but in the end he was a man of his word. It would be the secret they would take to their graves. They had done what they had to do in order to protect Lucas.

And that evebing at the reception had proved it all worth it. That night he and Lucas had talked, really talked. Bonded. It was the beginning of a new stage in their adult relationship. They had said things to one another that had never been spoken before. It felt good. More than being rich or powerful or evil or any of the things Dan had previously been known as and had aspired to be, now he had achieved the one thing that meant most. He was a good father. Smiling to himself, he turned up the volume as Elton John played on the radio…

_Things we never said come together  
The hidden truth no longer haunting me  
Tonight we touched on the things that were never spoken  
That kind of understanding sets me free_

_'Cause I never thought I'd lose  
I only thought I'd win  
I never dreamed I'd feel  
This fire beneath my skin  
I can't believe you love me  
I never thought you'd come  
I guess I misjudged love  
Between a father and his son_

**THE END**

* * *

_**Author's Note: And you thought we'd have more "Evil Dan"? Fooled you, or at least I tried to. Maybe the bastard side of him will resurface in another story but for now, he is redeemed. He isn't all bad…**_

_**Hope you realized why, or at least my reasoning why, Brooke did what she did? Morale of the story is…sometimes, it's just better to keep your mouth shut. Question of the day is…is it okay to lie, if you're protecting someone you love?**_

_**Things that make you go hhhmmm…**_

_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for all the support. I appreciate the feedback. I do have an idea for my next Brucas but in addition to the prequel I'm working on now, I have a new Naley fic that will begin immediately so Brucas will have to wait a few weeks.**_

_**Until then…**_

_**Mal**_

_**aka**_

_**gooseles**_


End file.
